Kerta Mela
by GirlBehindTheBook
Summary: Rune is the half sister of Boromir, after spending her life as a servant she is ready to prove herself as a Lady of Gondor to both her father and her brothers. After joining Boromir on his journey to Rivendell to take part in the Council of Elrond, Rune finds that her opportunity to prove herself is laying just before her grasp. (the story is alternated slightly to fit the fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay so I started to read the Hobbit/LOTR again, and began to watch the movies. And then I accidently got too into the beautiful fictional world created by J.R.R Tolkien. I'll quickly give a little background to Rune: she is my OC, and the half sister of Boromir and Faramir, she is younger than both and is the bastard daughter of Denethor. She wants to prove to her father she isn't just a simple servants daughter anymore, so yeah, I thought of this while studying for History so I hope this story is as good as I hope it will be :) Please enjoy and feel free to review) **

"Boromir! Boromir, I am begging you brother, please do not go!" Rune called for her brother to halt as he began to pack his luggage, knowing that he was going to Rivendell on their father's command.

"There is naught you can say little sister, to make me disobey father." He stated plainly, placing the luggage onto the waiting horse. As he turned away, Rune took her chance and blocked Boromir from the luggage. He tried to side step her but was instantly blocked by Rune, who had no mind to allow him to continue to pack.

"Rue, no offence, but I'd rather get this done sooner rather than later. We can play once I return." Once again Boromir was cut off by the small girl, her honey coloured hair hanging lose, past her shoulders.

"If I cannot persuade you to stay, at least allow me to come with you?" She bargained, crossing her arms. Boromir narrowed his eyes as his little sister stayed in front of him, her long grey dress typical of a servant.

"I am not taking you, it could be filled with too many dangers, and you are- you are only…"

"A woman!" Rune finished off for her brother, now her own golden eyes narrowing. She straightened her back, and kept her eyes on him, watching his movements carefully.

"Well, yes dear sister, and if father were to find out, he'd be filled with rage." Boromir tried to explain, but his sister refused to heed his warnings.

"Would it really matter to father were I went? I am a bastard child in his eyes, and even Faramir is not as cared for as yourself." Rune whispered softly, her eyes searching her brother's face carefully, Boromir kept his eyes on his younger sister for a moment and noticed that her face was set straight, she was not moving until given the answer that she wanted, if it wasn't for the knowledge of them having different mothers, even he would have thought they were full blooded siblings.

"You truly want to go, don't you?" He asked her softly, she gave a swift nod, her hair falling slightly over her shoulders.

"Of course I do, I have to prove that I am our father's daughter, to prove that I am a woman of Gondor." Boromir felt almost cruel if he had left his sister here, he knew the journey would be long, and they would spend more time outdoors in the cold than in the warmth indoors.

"I will speak with father, and ask him if he will allow it, I make no promises." Before he could thought about what was going on, Rune had ran forward, wrapping her arms tightly around her brothers' broad shoulders, burring her head into the nape of his neck.

"I thank you so very much brother, I cannot believe you will do this for me." She gushed, holding him tightly, hesitantly, Boromir hugged his younger sister back, surprised by his sisters sudden outburst.

"I understand little one; but please remember that I make no promise."

"Yes! Yes! I understand!" Without much notice she let go and grinned, "I will just go pack my things shall I, and get my horse ready? Should I pack light? Of course I should! But I should pack what I need! Essentials only!" Rune cried, running from the stables towards the main servant building to collect her things. Boromir couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head as he left to ask his father what he thought of the whole deal.

xxx

"What do you mean? Bring _her_?" Denethor questioned his son, who sat in front of him on one knee. He looked down at him, clutching the arms of his thrown.

"I mean what I said father, I wish to bring Rune with me, but I want her to come with me as a woman of Gondor." The command was simple enough, even if part of it was of his own design.

"I still do not understand, if it were your brother, I'd understand but it is a servant girl-"

"She is my sister!" Boromir interrupted his father, instantly regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth. Boromir waited for his father's reply, silently, keeping his head down.

"You feel strongly about this, my son?" The Steward asked, Boromir merely nodded in return, his father sat back, and seemed to contemplate the issue before nodding. "If you believe she will make a good companion then take her, do as you wish, do not make me regret this." Boromir nodded his head happily.

"Thank you father." He rose, bowing slightly he left the room, knowing that he would have to get the news to his sister as soon as possible.

xxx

Once Boromir reached his sisters chambers, he stood at the door, not knowing whether to knock or not, until he heard the cursing coming from inside.

"Rune?" He called, opening the door slightly, his eyes widened as he stared at all the belongings cluttering the room. "What in the name of Middle-Earth?" Boromir muttered, looking around his sisters room with shock on his face, garments of a multitude of colour laid around the room, along with many personal belongings in which he had never seen before.

"Oh, hello, brother…er…I think I need a little help?" She murmured, glancing around the room, a blush settling deeply on her cheeks. Boromir sighed as he walked into his sister room, rolling his eyes at the mess, he picked up a light purple dress from the floor.

"I think you should bring this, and," he scooped down and picked up a spring green dress, "this one." He handed the two dresses to his sister with a shrug, Rune grinned as she placed them in a bag.

"What other ones?" She questioned, allowing Boromir to walk around her room, handing her a variety of clothing, ranging from dresses to tunics, from belts to shoes and hair ties, making sure that she would have plenty to wear for both the journey to Rivendell and for when they arrive. He picked out the most suitable and feminine whether tunic or dress, wanting to make sure that his sister would be comfortable for the long journey ahead.

"Okay, that is your bag full, need you any more?" He asked, keeping his tone level as she shouldered the bag.

"No, no more brother." Rune smiled as she began to leave the room, Boromir lifted his hand to block her way.

"Wait, little one, I have two things to ask…why didn't you ask if father had allowed you to go?" Rune grinned nervously and nudged the stone floor of her room with her toe.

"Well…" she giggled nervously, "I was going to go whether he said yes or no, because you said I could come." Boromir once again sighed, she was a sneaky child at times.

"Fine, and the second…won't you be cold?" Her eyes widened in shock, of course, she was traveling a journey that was at least ninety days on horseback, and the seasons would change before she knew it.

"O, yes, but I haven't got a cloak brother!" Rune began to panic, how would she be able to go on an adventure without a cloak to keep her warm, she was such a terrible adventurer already, no wonder Boromir had hesitated when she had made to go with him.

"Relax little on, you may borrow one of mine." Boromir spoke softly.

xxx

"So, I must say goodbye to both of you in one go?" Faramir asked both his siblings, looking from Boromir to Rune, both sitting on their horses, cloaks dangling off the horses. His sisters grey dress swung around the stirrup iron that she had placed her feet into.

"I'm afraid so, Fara…although I swear we shall be back soon, we won't leave you alone for long." Rune smiled kindly, her blond hair that had once hung lose now in a single plait down her back so to keep it out of the way as she rode.

"You keep our brother safe, Rue, you know what he is like around the other Men." Rune giggled, nodding her head. Boromir narrowed his eyes, glaring dangerously at his brother.

"Should you not be telling me to care for her?" Boromir questioned only to see his brother shake his head.

"Not in the slightest brother, she doesn't need anyone to take care of her, have you seen her with a blade?" Faramir questioned, only for his sister to now glare at him.

"Ah yes, says the brother who buys her such beautiful clothes." Boromir teased as his horse snorted in annoyance, ready to be rode into the open road.

"She is a Lady of Gondor, of course she should own such beautiful clothes, now the pair of you go, before it gets too late, it is a long journey to Rivendell." Faramir smiled at his siblings as the both bid farewell, his sister ruffled his hair as her horse began to walk, leaving their brother alone to guard Gondor they both began to pick up speed, a company of men following in their steed.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Okay, so for me this is a pretty fast update so I'm very proud and I will try and post at least one chapter a day, if I fall behind I really apologise because I have a bad habit of doing so ;-;...I would like to say thank you for the constructive ****criticism and I've edited the first chapter as to make it better and easy to read :) however, I hope you do enjoy this chapter as my OC was not fully developed in the first chapter, and she is full of surprises, even for a _servant _girl. I'm really sorry that it's so short compared to the first chapter! And I swear I will make the others longer, but I've been suffering from writers block..but it will be so much longer when I update Chapter 3, I am also willing to hear suggestions on chapter names...)**

_3 months later_

Rune grasped the straps of her bag tightly as she walked a little behind of her brother, grateful that the land was level. Boromir heaved a sigh as he clambered over the root, thick and hard, jutting out of the ground at a weird and twisted angle. He waited, holding a hand out for Rune who took it. It wasn't until the horses had rode off in fear and the other men had galloped off with them, agreeing with the fear that flooded the beasts, that he realised how small his sister was. He helped his sister scramble over the root, and kept walking, allowing Rune to watch his back for him.

"I still cannot believe I let the horses leave!" Boromir finally groaned out as he walked. Rune giggled at her brothers reaction, glad that Boromir had made her pack the tunics and trousers now.

"You know, I do not blame them for leaving, I would too if I were them." Rune whispered, hoping it would comfort her brother slightly. Boromir halted and turned to look at his sister, who stood just under the shadow of a large oak tree.

"And why have you not left yet?" He questioned her, she seemed different with the woody background behind her, she wore a black tunic, embroiled with gentle white patterns and a cream coloured trousers with black riding boots, she looked more like a soldier of Gondor than a servant.

"Because," she breathed, "you are my brother, and I said to Faramir that I would take care of you." She simply said, smiling kindly at him. He smiled back, watching as her honey coloured hair fluttered around her.

"And yet you could not even pack clothes." He teased, Rune blushed, glaring at her brother.

"As though that was my fault! I have never left Gondor before, I did not know what would be appropriate for the journey!" She snapped back, glaring at her brother. Boromir could not contain his laughter as his little sister pouted.

"You are getting the opportunity most people in Gondor would kill for and you were troubled over clothes?" Boromir grinned over his shoulder, causing Rune to only blush harder.

"Well this is important! And I did not wish to be hindered by poor clothing, at the same time, I did not wish the elves to look down upon us once we arrive." Rune stated plainly, hopping over some of the roots that produced from the ground.

"So you care what they think?" Boromir questioned, "that is not like you, Rue." She shrugged at the comment.

"It is not what they think that bothers me, but what the people of Gondor will think if we give them a bad reputation." That shut Boromir up for a while.

Xxx

The next few hours were spent in silence, the walk was long and Rune felt as though she had possibly angered her brother in some way. She had attempted to make conversation but it had seemed to fall on deaf ears. The sun had began to sink beyond the trees and still they walked on, the wind began to pick up and the world became cold. After the sun had set and they had travelled another couple of miles before Boromir finally stopped, setting down the packs he carried he thumped down to the grassy and leafy ground.

"Brother?" Rune questioned, looking down at him, Boromir flung his head back, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

"It's time to sleep, Rune, we have been travelling since dawn." He slowly began to unpack the things they needed to sleep, "we shall be up and moving by dawn again, but honestly, do you ever sleep?" He questioned his sister who lay a blanket out for herself to sleep on. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I am a servant, I am used to rising early and working late. You are used to sleeping in, and it tends to be in luxury if I am not mistaken." Boromir smiled at his sister, his eyes sparkling.

"No, you are not wrong. What is that?" Boromir looked at the shining object that had unsheathed itself slightly from her back when she was unrolling her blanket. Rune glanced down at her bag, her eyes widening slightly.

"That is- uh…" Before she could explain, Boromir leaned down and picked it up, the handle was lightly engraved with twisting branches, beautifully etched. He unsheathed the dagger, studying it with interest. The blade caught on little light, but it was fimilar all the same.

"Faramir's dagger? You are more surprising than most, little sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: So as promised here is the next instalment of Kerta Mela. I'd like to apologise that the second chapter was so short, and I promise this one will be longer. If anyone would like any further information on Rune I will put it in the next chapter in the Author's Note, so please enjoy chapter three :D)**

_19 days later_

Rune's eyes widened, she had never seen a place so beautiful such as she saw the view in front of her. The large and beautifully built buildings were all that lay in front of her. She turned to her brother, who in turned looked just as surprised as she.

"It is beautiful." She breathed, her eyes studying the place, she had never seen anything like it in her life, and she desperately wanted to get closer, to walk through the gates and see what lay beyond it, to enjoy the beauty of such a place.

"I agree, it is something of another world." Boromir whispered, see the joy on his sisters face, lighting up bright than he ever thought he would see it. She seemed to be a part of the beautiful world the elves had made as she looked up in wonder.

"Brother, we have finally made it, and yet I cannot find my feet able to move, I so want to see the world inside that place, but all the same I do not want to feel disappointed by it." Her words were gentle, as though the voice wasn't hers but that of someone else. Boromir nodded, for he could feel the way his sister felt, how she felt unnerved and yet as though she was looking at the most beautiful stars.

"We have travelled so far, Little One, there would be no use in just standing out here and hoping they would let us indoors. We shall entre now, come now." Boromir gently took hold of his sisters arm, moving them both towards the gates if Rivendell.

Xxx

"Boro, I cannot seem to get over the beauty of this place, and the Elves! They are so beautiful, and I do not just mean their looks! Oh brother, can you not hear them sing!" Rune cried, spinning around in a circle, her hair flying around her. The Elves that had been given the task to care for the two visitors seemed to find Rune's excitement and taken it into their own joy. They laughed with her, singing songs of her merriment as she twirled around the stone floor in enjoyment.

"Your sister seems overjoyed by this place, as though their joy is hers and vice versa, funny thing, joy." Boromir turned to the voice, looking at the elderly man who stood next to him, his cloak grey and his hat blue, sparkling eyes looking at him from under bushy brows. Boromir looked at his long beard, taking in his staff.

"How do you know?" Boromir asked the man, he had been unaware that anybody knew he had a sister, never mind that he had travelled with her.

"Is it not obvious, now, I must bid you a due, I have business to attend." With that, the elder man disappeared, leaving Boromir to contemplate what the man had said.

"Boromir, come quick or you shall get lost and never find your way to your room!" Rune called, following the Elves who seemed to merely glide across the stone floor, Boromir watched as his sister followed them, a gentle tapping the only proof that she did not float like them.

Xxx

Rune stared around her room, its large and beautiful furniture, it was the largest chamber she had ever laid her eyes on and it was hers while she stayed within Rivendell. Female Elves came and went, making sure she was comfortable as a guest of Lord Elrond's and even to her, this was an extremity of Elrond's kindness. She knew that she was not technically invited, that it was Boromir who was, but she was classed as one of his party members and therefor, she was just as important as her brother for a change.

"It's this way Pippin!" A voice called from outside her door, Rune turned to large wooden door, decorated beautifully from both the inside and outside.

"No, Merry, Mr Frodo's room is this way! We need to tell Sam where to go for lunch, and you are going the wrong way!" Rune, curiosity filling her, caused her to walk forward and open the door. Her eyes widened as she saw two, what appeared to be children with large hairy feet, standing outside her door. One looked up, his light brown hair shadowing his eyes.

"O, hello there." He spoke; she recognised his voice, guessing he as the one to be Pippin. The one who had shouted first. He wore a kindly smile, and she wasn't much taller than him, possibly just under a foot taller. He bowed deeply, along with her friend she figured to be Merry.

"Hello, are you both okay?" She asked them kindly, bowing back at them slightly; she had never seen people like them before. They were so small but sounded far older than they looked.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry to disturb you," Pippin spoke, "Peregrin Took at your service, and this here is," he gestured to his friend, who gave Ruin a grin.

"Mariadoc Brandybuck at your service, milady." He bowed once again, and deeply. Rune had scarcely grown used to the hospitality of the Elves, and yet these people were being so polite to Rune without once getting to know her. She smiled kindly at them and picked up the skirt of her light green dress, curtsying deeply to them.

"Rune, daughter of Canna, at your humble services." Both Merry and Pippin blushed as they looked at her.

"Miss Rune, we have never met a Big Person so kind before, even Strider is…well, hostile." Then Merry had realised what he had said, and his eyes widened. "You aren't a friend of Mr Strider, are you?" He questioned her. Rune paused for a moment, thinking.

"No, unfortunately I do not know the Mr Strider you speak of. I am sorry to seem rude, or speak out of term, but the room you are looking for; do you need help to find it? I could find an Elf and ask them where it is for you?" Rune spoke kindly; the two looked up at her.

"How did you know we were looking for a room?" Merry asked, causing a deep blush to set into Rune's cheeks.

"Well, I could hear you through the door, and I thought you could use some help." Both Merry and Pippin looked at each other, then back and Rune.

"It is okay Miss Rune, we understand we had spoken too loudly, but we accept your help graciously!" Pippin grinned, stepping out of the way to allow Rune out her room. She closed the door behind her, making sure it was close properly before turning, heading south instead of east of west as Merry and Pippin had clearly attempted to while arguing outside her room.

"Miss, not meaning to be rude, but, why are you going this way?" Merry questioned as the two began to follow her down the corridor, turning left then right, keeping up with her pace.

"This is the way to the centre of Rivendell, and to the main entrance. I figured if we are going to find your friends room we should search for an Elf to show us the way. Merry and Pippin, having no room to argue, smiled happily, agreeing with Rune with no argument. It made more sense than they could think, and following her seemed to be the best idea.

Xxx

The hot sun beat down on the trio as they exited from a beautiful door, she seemed to find that everything here was too amazing and almost dream like. Merry and Pippin soon found themselves scampering behind her, as Rune began to search for an Elf, rushing to a blonde one, who was leaping off a horse, speaking Elvish to the Elves around him.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rune called halting in front of him. The Elf turned and Rune felt the world freeze slightly, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. The Elf was incredibly handsome, more so than the Elves around her, or at least she thought so. His eyes were something that caught her attention first however. They were cold and kind, dark yet light, and were deeper than a lake on the brightest of days. He smiled kindly at her at first, and then she realised that the Elf in front of her may not speak the common language of Man.

"I am sorry, I mean, you might not speak the same language as I, I should have thought. Deepest apologises." Then she bowed her head, then quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, realising again that she had done the exact same mistake. The Elf shook his head, holding out her hand to hault her.

"Do not worry, Milady. I am merely surprised that you had asked me directions, I am not quite from Rivendell."

"You are not?" Rune questioned, she had never heard of any other Elf place a part from the one in which she was staying in at the moment.

"No, I am Legolas Prince of Mirkwood. Might I ask, who may you be Milady?" Legolas bowed to Rune, who stood, her eyes widened in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry I published this so late ;-; but I had an audtion today so I hope that's a good enough reason...so to answer the questions, I would like to clear up this small fact, Rune is not a dwarf, however she is just below average height for a girl. She is roughly a foot taller than Pippin making her around 5'5ft. To clear up any confusion Pippin is 4'5ft according to the LOTR wiki, the shortest height for a dwarf is 4'6ft and the tallest is 5'ft (my height ^.^) and also female dwarves have beards, in which Rune does not. I hope this clears up any more inquires about Rune's species.)**

"Em…I have got a name, yes, a name, a name that people call me by…."

"Her name is Rune," Merry chimed in, saving her from further embarrassment. Legolas turned to Merry and Pippin who stood proudly next to Rune, both looking confidently at Legolas.

"Rune?" He turned back to her, watching as she played with her honey coloured hair, a habit she had picked up as when she was a small child.

"Yes, my name is Rune, daughter of Canna, at your service." She bowed slightly, her hair falling forward so that it tumbled to her front in gentle waves. Merry and Pippin looked at her before quickly copying her, both bowing low.

"I am in no need of your service Miss Rune, however, I believe you are in the need of some help?" He questioned Rune. She nodded her head before realising that she was being rude.

"Yes, I – we need directions, we are looking for a hobbit, he is a friend of these two." She gestured to Merry and Pippin who looked up at both Rune and Legolas. Legolas turned to the hobbits also, studying them with vague interest.

"Yes! We are looking for our friend you see, his name is Frodo Baggins!" Pippin began, turning to Merry to continue for him.

"We are wondering do you know an Elf that can show us," he gestured to the three of them, "to his current location. We got lost you see." Legolas mused over this for a moment before turning to a dark haired Elf to his right. He spoke in Elvish, Rune couldn't quite understand it, however she was sure she had caught a name somewhere within his words.

"Urúvion is an excellent Elf and I trust in him, he will show you where your friend is." Rune smiled and thanked him, she began to walk away, following into step behind Urúvion. Legolas quickly grabbed hold of her wrist, looking deep into her eyes. Rune jumped at the unexpected contact and looked down at her wrist. His hands were large and she could feel the heat radiating off of them, in an almost comforting way. "Will I see you at the feast today?" He asked her softly, to which she nodded kindly.

"Yes, you will be, Legolas." She spoke his name softly, it sounded foreign to her ears, yet right all in one.

"I shall see you there then, Lady Rune." Legolas dipped down and kissed the back of her hand gently. Rune quickly looked away, hurrying along after the two hobbits and the Elf, grasping her hand as she did so.

Xxx

Rune stood outside the room, leaving Merry and Pippin to join their friends in a little celebration. She had no part of their company and shouldn't feel any need to join them, yet she was over joyed that the little hobbit had been alright. Although she hadn't met him, she had met three of his companions, Merry and Pippin, whom she had grown rather found of, and Samwise, who had at first felt the need to tell her that she could just call him Sam, and that he had also mistaken her for an Elf. Standing outside the door she could hear it all, the cries that were classed as greetings and the happiness in each of their tiny voices. Rune felt uncomfortable standing there, awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot, not sure what to do with herself. A man gracefully walked around her, opening the door and stepping inside, she barely caught a good view of him, a part from his shoulder length dark hair, curiosity filled her. He was no hobbit, perhaps he was the strider the hobbits had spoken of? Another minute ticked by and yet she still stood there, still unsure whether she should leave or not. She thought of Gondor as she stood, the large grey stones that made the walls of her room, the cold floor she walked across every morning. She was a servant, true, but she had it better than most. Her mind drifted to Faramir, she thought back to how he would care for her, and make sure that she wasn't having in trouble, he would bring her nice clothes so she could feel like the woman her bloodline entitled. '_Your mother was an amazing woman, at least that is what I heard, she was highly respected, Rune, just as you should be.' _Thinking of Faramir hurt, they had just left him, he was so kind, so caring and yet they had both, Boromir and Rune, up and left them with their father. The door creaked open and the Hobbits tumbled out, grinning and laughing, arms slung over one and others shoulders as they congratulated a little dark haired one with curling hair. The man exited next, he was rather handsome, yet some years older than herself. He spared her a glance, his eyes a startling grey, but they did not rest on her long. Next came an elderly man, his beard long, and his eyes a shining blue, his wooden stick echoed against the floors. He looked at her from under his grey, bushy brows. He chuckled as he smiled.

"So you are the young lady the hobbits were talking about?" He spoke in a joyful voice, one she seemed to recognise somehow, he seemed to be waiting for her response but all she could do was look at him, take in how he looked. He was older, far older than she imagined any man to be, he leaned heavily on his walking stick, and yet she was sure that was not its only purpose. After she realised she had kept him waiting far too long, she nodded her head.

"I think I am, although I hope they have not spoken too badly of me." She responded, only causing the elder to smile wider.

"Not in the slightest, Miss Rune was it? Yes, Rune, perfect name for someone from Gondor, I owe you for taking care of those two for me, they are useless sometimes, I must admit, foolish at times." He grumbled, his brows creasing slightly.

"I believe it is just because they are young, and unused to such an adventure." She smiled as she watched the hobbits jump and skip down the corridor, laughing as they went.

"Ahh, yes, you should know all about it then?" He asked her, Rune smiled softly.

"I am not too young, but I do know the joy of one's first great adventure, they will miss it I assume, when they return, miss this beauty." She gazed out of an open window as she said so, staring out into the sparkling blue water.

"I hope that will not be the case, they shall remember it yes, but I hope they never feel the need to leave their home land again after this adventure." The old man mused, as he too watched the hobbits, Rune glanced at him and shook her head.

"They shall miss it, even I will admit once I return to Gondor I will miss this place dearly. I would wish to come back one day." She whispered softly, looking down as the plants swayed in the trees.

"Then why do you not?" He asked her softly, turning to her, she smiled.

"It is a long story." She replied back, her hand now tracing the carvings on the wall.

"And I have a very long time left to live, even if I do not look it. Now, would you care to begin your tale as we walk to lunch?" He offered her his arm, in which she took graciously.

"I will need something in turn, before I tell you my story." Rune told him, as they walked down the corridor

"And what is that my dear?" He asked her, looking down at her.

"What is your name?" She questioned, to which his reply was swift, as though he expected it be this exact question.

"My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

Xxx

The sweet smell of the food was enough to stop Rune from explaining to Gandalf how she had ended up a servant, she had never smelt such a sweet scent.

"Elves," Gandalf began as he smiled down at her, "are exceptional cooks; even I cannot deny such beautiful foods." He chuckled as they walked into the large room. Rune's eyes widened, the room was filled from Elf, to Dwarf, to Man and even the little hobbits had their places at the table. The table itself was long and wooden, laden with all sorts of food, some she recognised and others she didn't. She wanted to rush to the table, and eat the sweet foods, but knew her manners and found that she and an elf were the only women in the room. The Elf was a dazzling woman, her long brown hair, expertly braided, her silver crown was like silver leaves, wrapped beautifully around her head. Her gown flowed from in beautiful white silk, the top part fitting her perfectly. She looked up, catching Rune staring at her, and smiled kindly at her. Rune smiled back but still found it hard to draw her eyes away from her. She felt Gandalf remove his arm from hers.

"If you will excuse me, I must go join Lord Elrond at the table, it was a pleasure speaking with you." Gandalf smiled kindly at Rune as he left to go join the table, close to Elronds side. She could feel the feeling of awkwardness as she stood at the front of the hall, looking around for Boromir, spotting him; she shifted towards him, walking past the hobbits and some elves, dwarves sitting on the opposite side of them. Sitting down next to her brother carefully, Rune began to bring the food towards her, getting strange looks from the people around her. That was when she realised that the beautiful Elf had not exactly been sitting at the table, and she was the only female there, sitting between a man and an Elf she had not met.

"Where have you been?" Boromir asked in an urgent whisper, studying his sister carefully, she began to place food on her plate, filling it with many different vegetables and meats, filling it until she had far more on her plate than Boromir.

"Exploring," she answered, as she began to shovel food into her mouth, wanting to ignore all conversation with her brother at the moment. She was still feeling guilty about leaving Faramir behind, and felt no need to talk with any member of her family, she concentrated on her food, each bite she took exploding in her mouth in a variety of tastes, even food she had eaten in Gondor tasted fabulous here.

"I suppose I cannot blame you for that, it is amazing here." Boromir commented as he eat his food in a far slower manner than his sister, who continued to shovel forkfuls into her mouth, and sipped at her wine. She never truly cared for the taste of wine, finding it too bitter for her liking and knowing if she tried to much it would make her head foggy, as she remembered helping both her brothers home from a tavern one night after drinking too much, she shuddered at the memory.

"It is not that that caused me to want to explore, it was the idea of being trapped in Gondor once again, and never getting to experience this again." She whispered softly, after clearing her plate she began to place more on.

"Quite the appetite you have there, missus!" A dwarf chortled from the other side of the table, clearly seeing the amount in which Rune had eat. She swallowed her mouthful and smiled at the dwarf from over the table.

"We do not have such lovely food in Gondor, this is spectacular and I intend to eat as much as I can before I return home!" She called back, she could feel Boromir glare at her, but it caused her no mind. It had felt as though her conversation with Gandalf had made her feel more confident, and cheerful. Even though she would have to go back to Gondor, she could still enjoy Rivendell while she was here.

"And too right!" The dwarf called, taking a massive bite from the meat he was eating. Looking around the table, she found that only the Elves, Gandalf, the man that had been with the hobbits and Boromir had laden their plates with a considerable amount of food, and not overdoing it such as everyone else.

Finally, Rune pushed back her plate and took a look at the room around her, the dwarves spoke among themselves, and the elves did the same, ignoring those around them. It wasn't until a tap on her shoulder that she finally remembered that the hobbits had been in the same room as them. It was Merry, blushing away to himself.

"The elves have begun singing," he started, looking down at his feet shyly. "I was wondering, well, some of the elves had begun to dance, and I really like this tune, will you dance with me?" He offered her a hand, in which she took, smiling.

"I would be glad to dance with you, Mr Mariadoc," without a single warning to Boromir, she pushed away her chair and stood up, she followed Merry to the floor, dancing with him amongst the elves that had not sat and eat lunch with him, after a short while, Pippin and Sam joined them, leaving Frodo at the table, who sat with Bilbo, watching his three companions and Rune dance.

"She is a mighty woman there!" The same dwarf who had spoken to Rune beforehand, called to Boromir who looked at his sister in wonder, wondering where she had learned to dance so perfectly.

"She is full of surprises." He called back, watching as the Pippin looped on arm with Runes and danced in a circle, passing her on to Merry and then to Sam. He also watched as she lifted the skirt of her dress up slightly to reveal her feet, showing the hobbits some foot work. It wasn't long before even some of the elves had slowly began to copy her.

Around an hour later, Elrond called the attention to all his guests by standing and halting the music.

"Thank you for all coming, both friends and strangers. I would also like to thank you the little ones and their lovely lady for such graceful and beautiful dancing, it is nice for these old eyes to see something new." He smiled kindly at them, Merry and Pippin bowed twice while Sam and Rune stood there, looking incredibly bashful. "However, although these festivities have been most enjoyable, we have more important matters to address, the fate of Middle-Earth rests upon us. Whether by chance or invite you have arrived here it does not matter, you are each here, Dwarves who run the mines, Man with their courage, the Elves with their music and the hobbits with their peace and innocence. Today is the day we decide a fate beyond all that we have ever decided, the shadows are rising, Mordor is gaining its power, it is time for the people of Middle Earth to fight back!"


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Another Update! Yay, I 'm doing well at doing this thing ^.^! So, this is the next instalment, I decided to make Rune have a really good relation with the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, just for the sheer fact that I find them adorable. Also I am thinking of writing a Hobbit fanfiction, while I write this. If anyone has any thoughts on the matter it would be awesome to hear them! So please enjoy! :D)**

Rune watched as many of the men went off to a meeting, leaving her, Merry, Pippin and Sam to stand alone in the hall, Rune watched as the Elves began to clear the table, they even seemed graceful doing the most simplest of tasks.

"I have got a plan!" Merry called triumphantly, causing Pippin, Sam and Rune to look at him in confusion, huddling together, Pippin drew them each closer together, in a hurried whisper Merry began to explain his plan.

Xxx

This is how Rune found herself, hidden behind the thrown of Lord Elrond, with Merry and Pippin both and her side, Sam hidden closer to Frodo. The hard back of the chair caused her own back to ache and she could feel the boredom begin to fill her. She heard some talk about a ring, yet she found it useless, she always found the small talk of such meetings dull and unimaginative. It was Boromir's voice caught her attention, making her listen intently.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky go dark, but the west a pale light lingered. A voice crying, 'Dooms near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found.'" Rune froze, she hadn't heard that her brother had had such a dream; it hurt her that he had not shared with her the reason of his trip. His father had sent him for this reason, she felt stupid for not asking why he was going.

'_Father has ordered it'_ however, had seemed like a good enough reason at the time.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted, she felt the chair shift slightly, Pippin's voice whispered in her ear.

"He is standing." This information was not needed however, she could hear Elrond's footsteps.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Rune could tell that her brother was being scolded slightly, and smiled; even as a child their father had never scolded her brother.

"I do not ask your pardon, Lord Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring altogether is evil." Gandalf's voice rang true to her ears, and she smiled as she thought of the kindly old man, who had been nothing but polite to her the moment she had met him.

"It is a gift…" Boromir began to speak, and Rune knew this was not what needed to be said, or what needed to be heard. "….a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor," stop Boromir, stop using fathers title; it will not help you with this cause! Rune thought, as her brother went on, "kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Rune found herself silently cursing her brother for such stupidity, maybe if Faramir had come instead of Boromir, maybe then he wouldn't have made such a fool of himself.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can, the one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master" A man's voice states. It was ruff and deep, but she felt the need to thank its owner, for hopefully talking sense into her brother.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered, however, Rune was too focused on the fact the man had been called a ranger, she had heard of them, some resting in Gondor had spoken of their adventures, and Faramir would come back and tell her the stories.

A voice she recognised broke through her thoughts.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." Legolas, yes that voice belonged to him, but the name Aragorn was so familiar to her, she had heard it before, spoken by her father, Boromir answered her searching thoughts with a single question.

"Aragorn, this is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas finished for her brother, heir to the throne? Was that even a possibility? It did, in itself, seem impossible. That was why her father was the Steward, there was no heir.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn's voice echoed towards her, she cursed herself for not been able to speak Elvish. Maybe it would have made her life all that much easier.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king!"

"That is enough, Broromir!" The entire council fell quiet as Rune stood and walked out from behind the large chair, Merry and Pippin looked at her in distress. "Stop glorifying everything, Aragorn is _our _king! We must respect him, as you would respect our father." Boromir turned to her, looking at Rune in slight shook.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Boromir locked his eyes on her, his stare never faltering. Rune began to feel subconscious, standing in front of so many people felt uncomfortable. Forcefully she squared her shoulders and looked her brother in the eye, with a hesitant breath she spoke.

"It is not the first time I have eavesdropped on a council meeting." She spoke smoothly, surprising even herself. A quick chuckle caught her attention, her eyes drawing to the man, the ranger, her king. He smiled at her and inclined his head at her. Elrond looked slightly flustered and surprised by the interruption, but cleared his throat.

"You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed." Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her slightly to a chair beside Boromir.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The dwarf who had first spoken across the table now questioned, gripping hold of his axe. Watching with wonder, Rune saw as the dwarf lifted the axe over his head, and swung it down onto the ring. Sparks flew and the axe splintered, but the ring remaind intact, leaving the dwarf, lying on his back, looking up rather dazed.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be made, unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Gandalf looked at them all, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is always watchful. It is a barren wasteland; the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is a foully." Boromir explained, and even Rune knew that he was correct. She could remember helping out in the wards, cleaning wounds and having to pronounce people dead…

"Have you heard nothing of what Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas stood up, glaring at Boromir.

"And I suppose you believe you are the one to do it?" Gimli snarled, looking up at the Elf.

"What happens then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked, Rune flinched as her brother rose from his feet and turning to Legolas.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands on an Elf!" Gimili shouted.

Rune flinched as all the races began to argue, screaming and shouting at each other. She wasn't sure what to think, she knew that without a doubt that all the races in Middle Earth in one place for too long wouldn't get along, but this.

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!" The small voice stopped the arguing, Gandalf turned to Frodo, hoping he had not heard his voice speak those words.

"O, Frodo." Rune whispered under her breath, looking at the hobbit sadly. Frodo looked around him, his eyes filled with fear.

"Although, I do not know the way." Frodo murmured now that the room had quieted.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf stated, coming to stand beside Frodo.

Aragorn walked towards him, he was rather handsome now that Rune could really see him.

"By my life and death I can protect you, I will…." He got down on one knee and took Frodo's hand., "you have my sword."

"And my bow." Legolas said, as he walked toward the trio.

"And my axe!" Gimli called, rushing over to them so he would not be out staged by the Elf. Boromir walked towards them slowly, and cautiously. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Gulping, Rune stepped forward.

"I am not much in a way of protection, Master Frodo, but I will be at your humble service until the time you no longer need my help," she curtseyed low before stand up straight beside her brother.

A shout came from the shrubbery that had lain behind the chair in which Frodo had sat, Sam came running out, grasping hold of Frodo's arm. "Mr Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" He gasped, Elrond looked at him, a slight disapproving look in his eyes.

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not." It was then that Rune saw Merry and Pippin pop their heads out from behind Elrond's thrown.

"Oi, we are coming too! You will have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry shouted, as they ran to side beside Frodo.

"Anways, you will need people of intelligence for this sort of mission….quest…thing." Rune giggled quietly at Pippin, Merry elbowed him glaring.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." He mumbled to his friend.

"So shall it be," Elrond began, raising his arms, "ten companions. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring." It seemed like a grand enough title, each of the members, clear that most were not common with working with anyone but their own kin. Gandalf turned to the accompany and looked at them each in turn.

"I shall meet you all after dinner tonight, and I shall explain the time we will leave tomorrow. You must all eat well and rest for our journey shall be long, prepare yourself for it will be a dangerous journey, and this will be your last chance, tonight, to change your minds!" That was their dismissal, with that they nodded, leaving to their respected rooms to pack for the long journey ahead.

Xxx

Rune walked in the moonlight, taking in the sounds and the smells. She was full from dinner and found that that would be her last good meal for a rather long time. She walked at first to clear her mind of Gandalf's warning words. _We leave at sunrise; I am surprised known of you had left when you had the chance. _He had aimed those words at Rune, and she had known that. She herself was surprised that she had not left when given the chance. Boromir had tried to talk her out of it before the meal, but it had not worked. He disliked the idea of his sister disappearing off into the unknown, whether it be with him or any other. He had hardly liked the idea of her coming all the way to Rivendell, yet this was on her own head, not his.

"Should you not be resting?" The voice startled her, she whirled around, she had no weapon to defend herself, and would be totally defenceless against any attacker, not that she knew how to proberly knew how to wield a weapon in the first place, unless it was a simple dagger.

"Who is there?" She shouted out into the moonlit darkness. A shadow emerged from the trees, stepping out into the moonlight. Legolas looked at her, his blond hair bright against his green tunic. He smiled at Rune, gently.

"Legolas, you scared me." She breathed out, her shoulders falling forward as she relaxed. He smiled crookedly at her.

"I apologise, I did not mean to. But are you not tiered? It is an early rise tomorrow." He stated, walking closer to her. She shook her head gently.

"No, in fact I could not rest, and felt the need to wonder for a while. How about you? Do you not need to sleep?" She questioned, cocking a brow at him as they began to walk side by side next to the water front. Legolas shook his head.

"We Elves do not require sleep." He spoke, smiling down at her. Rune looked down at her feet, her eyes wide.

"I am sorry for asking, I do not know much about Elves." She apologised, keeping her golden eyes to her feet. Legolas chuckled slightly.

"It is an often enough mistake, do not worry." He said, attempting to prove that she had done no wrong.

"But is it not even the slightest bit insulting for people to make such a mistake?" She questioned him, finally looking up to see his eyes, she found she could look into them for an entire lifetime and never grow old of their magnificent colour.

"Not in the slightest, you seem to be more apologetic than most mortals, you know?" It was a strange sort of thing to ask, but she smiled to him kindly.

"Perhaps so, but I am not like most mortals I suppose." She smiled, as she skipped a head slightly, dancing in the moonlight. Legolas smiled kindly and mused over her statement.

"Perhaps not," he muttered under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Okay, so I couldn't resist no updating again. This is one of my favourite scenes in the Fellowship of the Ring, so I felt compelled to write this chapter so quickly after the other. I hope you enjoy :D) **

The sun had just began to peak beyond the mountains when the Fellowship sent off. Boromir walked beside his sister, a deep-seated glare on his face. Perhaps it was awakening early or the fact she was joining them on such a journey, she was unsure.

"You know, even if I had not joined the fellowship, I would have to come this way whether you like it or not." She stated, now picking up her speed so that she could walk ahead of him.

"You should not have even come here on such a journey to Rivendell; it was foolish of me to even consider bringing you here." Boromir snapped back at her, causing her to flinch as she looked ahead, staring at Legolas's back as he talked with Aragorn in Elvish.

"Then you should have thought about it when we were home, in Gondor. Now if you will excuse me, I shall not speak with you until you become perhaps, a little more conversational." With that she marched on a head, well aware of the eyes of Aragorn and Legolas staring at her. She caught up to Gandalf and began to speak with him.

"He is a stubborn old man sometimes!" She groaned out, surprising Gandalf as he turned to look at her, chuckling.

"You think Boromir old?" He questioned her, as they walked the steep path, past the water's edge.

"In a strange way, yes." She answered him. Hopping over a rock easily.

"Then you must think of me as ancient?" He joked with her, she shook her head kindly.

"Not at all Gandalf, you seem rather…youthful…no that is no the correct word! O, I cannot think as to what it is I was meaning to say now." She stumbled, blushing slightly.

"It is alright my dear, I understand what you mean. But your brother is not all that old compaired to me" He questioned her, but she nodded.

"I suppose not," she answered Gandalf, feeling awful for complaining about her brothers age to him. However, he merely smiled.

"I must ask, how many years is there between you both, if you do not mind me asking?" It was Aragorn, who had quickly dropped his conversation with Legolas to listen to the one between Gandalf and Rune.

"Eleven." She answered quickly not even having to think twice. She was always reminded that he was eleven years older than her and five older than Faramir, making him the better and more wiser sibling.

"And that would make you?" Legolas questioned, clearly Elves had no problems asking women of their ages.

"I turned twenty-six years old last week." She answered. Smiling at Legolas. Gandalf looked at her with curious eyes.

"That makes you the youngest of the group then, so I suppose you are allowed to think of us all as 'Stubborn old men'." Gandalf chuckled causing her to smile.

Xxx

The fire was warm and Rune found herself appreciating the flames more and more as the wind picked up slightly. Rune watched with interest as Boromir and Aragorn gave Merry and Pippin sword tuition, she sat with Sam, who watched Frodo intently, keeping an eye on his master.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin…on your toes…good, very good!" He praised the hobbit, "I want you to react, not think." Boromir ordered Pippin, who held his small blade with his hands, fighting Boromir the best he could.

"Should not be too hard." Sam whispered under his breath causing Run to giggle slightly.

"Move your feet." Again, Boromir barked the order, and Pippin did just that.

"Quite good, Pippin!" Merry congratulated him, as he too did as Boromir commanded.

"Thanks," Pippin grinned as he struggled to keep up with Boromir's blows.

-_Memory-_

_"Remember, Rue, I can only teach you the basics, so do not get to excited." Faramir reminded his sister as he handed her a sword, she looked at the weapon, one she had never held before, nervously. _

_"I know, but the basics are better than nothing." A fifteen year old Rune complied, as she waved the sword around slightly, allowing it to shine in the sunlight._

_"Careful sister, you will poke someone's eye out with that thing if you keep waving it around like a magic wand." Boromir's voice startled her as she dropped the weapon, turning to look at her eldest brother, even Faramir looked as though he had been caught doing something forbidden._

_"Now, if father were to see you two, playing with swords what would you have said?" Boromir asked, walking towards them and picking up the blade that Rune had dropped._

_"The truth," Faramir answered without hesitation. Boromir nodded at his answer._

_"And you think that the truth would do?" He asked Faramir, raising a questioning brow. _

_"It would have to, will it not?" Faramir asked his brother in utter earnisty._

_-End of Memory-_

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome!" Gimli commented loudly as he spoke to Gandalf, breaking through the thoughts of Rune, who turned to watch the dwarf and the wizard interact.

"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Rune smiled slightly as she heard Gandalf's reply. She feared the idea of being in a place so dark, so enclosed. She knew she could rest at ease knowing that she would not have to go to such a place. She turned back to watch the two hobbits and her brother. She watched as Boromir thrust the blade forwards, catching Pippin's hand. Without hesitation Pippin threw down his sword, he began to kick and lunged himself at Boromir, tackling him to the ground. Merry hurriedly joined his friend in the quarrel, causing both Aragorn and Rune to laugh at the sight of them.

"What is that?" Sam asked Rune, pointing to a dark patch that was coming towards them in the bright blue sky. Rune followed his pointing finger, along with Gimli.

"Nothing," the dwarf began to answer, "just a wisp of a cloud." Boromir at first did not look at the cloud but to his sisters worried face, knowing it must have been more than the dwarf thought of it.

"It is moving fast," Rune began to fear the worry in her brother's voice. "Against the wind." He stood now, watching the dark patch as it grew closer. It was Legolas who caught sight of what it truly was.

"Crebain from Dunland!" He shouted, hurrying toward the fellowship.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted urgently, gaining to his feet he began to tear through the camp, picking up all he could, throwing it into cover. Sam quickly stomped out the fire with his large feet, leaving it a smouldering pile of ash.

"Merry…Pippin..Sam…take cover!" Boromir shouted, gathering the hobbits and helping them to scramble under what little cover the rocks to take. Rune noticed however, that Frodo was further than the rest, and closer to the Crebain. Her mind no longer on her own safety, she rushed towards him, and took his hand. Quickly she got Frodo beside the other members of the Fellowship, making sure that he was safe. With only a few minutes to spare she felt something grab her arm, pulling her under the cover of darkness, she found herself pressed against rocks and something warm and comforting, something living. Looking up she saw the face of Legolas, he was staring upward, towards the sky, listening for the danger to pass.

"Are you alright?" He breathed in her ear, gently. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I am and I thank you." It had dawned on her at that moment she had only just escaped due to the fact Legolas had pulled her to safety. The harsh croak that was heard caused Rune to cower slightly, hiding her head in Legolas's chest in fright. As they began to leave southward Gandalf staggered to his feet, looking at the creatures as they flew off.

"Spies of Saruman," he worried, his forehead creasing slightly. "The passage south is being watched." He looked at Aragorn; as though they were having a silent conversation, before looking at the others, giving a gesture towards a high mountain pass, Rune looked at it, sensing something wrong.

"We must take the pass of Caradhras!" The wizard explained, however, looking on at the mountain pass did not waver Rune's suspicions. She had not travelled often but the idea of going so close to somewhere so dark did not in fact help her fears. Legolas turned to her, helping her fully to her feet.

"I am sorry I dragged you down so quickly." He apologised to her. It was not until that point she realised that they were still rather close together. She took a step back and smiled.

"It is alright, after all, you did save me." She smiled in return. As the Fellowship began to follow Gandalf, so did she.

Xxx

The snow fell down on the mountainside, causing Rune to shiver slightly. She walked between Merry and Pippin, feeling pity for them. The clambered through the rock and the snow but even their height was not tall enough to not be waist-deep in the cold snow. If only they wore shoes, even though it would have been little protection at least they would be warm. At that moment she heard a small _thump _turning, she looked at Frodo, who had slid down the snowy slop, landing at the fight of Aragorn who helped him up, dusting know from him. Rune watched with the rest of the Fellowship as Aragorn checked to see if Frodo was alright. It was then that Rune spotted the glimmering silver chain, in the same moment that Boromir did. She watched as her brother picked up the chain, staring at the ring intently, fear filling her, she could tell that the ring was taking advantage of this, of her brothers weakness. Aragorn walked wearily towards Boromir, he didn't even flinch, he just stood there, motionless, staring at the ring.

"Boromir?" Aragorn questioned him, lightly touching the hilt of his sword.

"It is a strange fate," Boromir began, eyes fixed on the golden band, "that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so mall a thing, such a thing." Without thinking twice, Rune stepped forward, her eyes fixed on her brother.

"Boromir, give the ring back to Frodo!" She ordered, it had been the first she had ever given, and yet she hoped it to be her last. A strange beatific smile began to light up her brothers face, she could feel the unnerving feeling she had felt once before in her life, but it quickly faded as Boromir snapped out of the trance, handing the Ring back to Frodo.

"As you wish little sister. I care not." He said lightly, smiling at Fordo as he ruffled his hair, the same way he once ruffled Faramir's hair when they were young. Aragorn detached his hand from the hilt of his blade, feeling more at ease, the rest of the Fellowship turned away and began to walk ahead. Rune stood, waiting on the two men and the hobbit, not wishing to leave Boromir on Aragorn's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: So yeah, it's like 4:42am and I'm not even tired. So yeah, I decided to write this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it :D)**

Rune shielded her face as she walked behind Boromir, trying to keep the distance between him and the ring. The wind battled down on them, along with the snow. She struggled to see as they walked, yet kept pushing forward, the snow seeping slightly into her boots. It wasn't until she stepped to deep she shrieked, falling forward. Boromir whirled around, grabbing his sister before she hit the cold snow, she gasped, her breath coming out in a white cloud. Boromir looked down at her and smiled, straightening her slightly.

"There we go, Rue, keep on your feet and you will be fine." She nodded at him as they continued on their way. She could see the rough lines of Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and Legolas in front of her. After a few more close calls on the slope, Boromir finally got too frustrated.

"Right, go, beside the hobbits, that is it." He pushed her forward, never letting go till she was almost tripping over the heels of Merry as she walked.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas's voice came floating towards her through the air, towards Rune. It was warm compared to the winter chill, and still as comforting as her last night in Rivendell.

"It is Saruman!" Gandalf called to the group. Rune's eyes widened as thunder began to rumble and the rocks began to fall from above. Boromir grabbed hold of her, pulling her closer to him, so that she would not be harmed by the falling debris.

Aragorn's urgent voice flittered towards her from behind Boromir. "He is trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!"

Turn back, Rune thought, no, they had gotten too far already, surely if they just pushed on all would be fine.

"NO!" Gandalf shouted as he raised his wooden staff. He began to chant in words that she did not understand. "_Losto Cardhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho, I ruith. Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath." _She knew in that moment however it would not work, Boromir looked at her and nodded, he knew the same thing. At that moment the mountain began to shake, and the snow began to full in an avalanche, Rune darted forward, pulling Merry and Pippin close to her under her cloak, Legolas pulled Gandalf to safety, while Aragorn shielded Frodo, in the last few moments before the snow hit the edge, Boromir knew he was too late to pull his sister out of harm's way.

Xxx

It felt like an age that they were buried under the cold snow, until the wind began to hit again and the hurried voices of the Fellowship surrounded them did they know that they had survived the crushing snow. Merry and Pippin looked up to see what warm had covered them and protected them from the majority of the snow, only to see Rune half smiling and half wincing at pain down at them.

"Are you both okay?" She questioned them softly, the both nodded in shock, looking up at her with gratitude.

"Miss Rune, we…." They began, but she cut them off.

"It is fine; now let us get out of here." At that moment, she struggled to pull herself from the clutches of the snow, just managing it. Boromir rushed to her, worry on his face.

"Rune – I…"

"I am fine, help Merry and Pippin out," Boromir nodded, unsure that his sister was fine but were forced to take his sisters word. He called for Aragorn and they both hurriedly pulled the two frightening hobbits, shivering, from the snow. Aragorn stopped in front of her.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked, slowly helping her to her feet. She shook her head.

"My shoulder, I have injured it, do not let Boromir know until we get out of the mountain." Aragorn looked at her and nodded, taking his place once again beside Sam and Frodo.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" Boromir called urgently over the wind to Gandalf, Rune automatically disliked the idea of traveling to Rohan, or anywhere near Gondor. She had just escaped from there only a few months back, and although this path was trenchers she liked it far more than being back home.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." She slowly thanked the Heavens for Aragorn, being too close to Isengard was the last thing they needed at the moment.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. We must go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" No, she disliked the idea of Moria far more than the Gap of Rohan, go to Rohan, they could sneak past Isengard, they didn't need to go underground. Above ground, go above ground, where you can see the sky.

"Let the rinbearer decide!" Gandalf called, the Fellowship each turned to Frodo who stood, clutching onto Aragorn's arm so he did not fall again. Rune looked at him, hoping he would go for the Gap of Rohan.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked inquisitively, stepping past Legolas so that he could get closer to Frodo. Frodo turned, looking at Gandalf, fearfully.

"We will go through the mines of Moria." A weight sunk into Rune's heart. She couldn't go underground. She feared it too much. However, Gandalf did not argue and nodded.

"So be it."

Xxx

Rune decided to walk near the back of the company; away from them all so none could see her gripping at her arm in pain. The mountains began to loom over them, shadowing them from the sky, a sky that would disappear any moment now and she would be stuck underground, no way out till she reached the end. She gulped as fear filled her.

"The Walls of Moria!" Gimli shouted proudly, expanding his arms as though to soak it all in. Rune stumbled as they walked, sliding over the green grassy stones. Legolas caught her before she fell. He looked at her in concern. She waved him off, not wanting to be a burden.

"Itidin….it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." The moon, larger than Rune had ever seen it before, rose over the mountains, she watched as the lines on the stone doors grew broader and clearer, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols that she did not recognise.

"It reads," Gandalf said as he began to translate, "'the door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and entre.'" Rune looked at him in confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned him, Gandalf turned and smiled at her kindly.

"It is quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open!" She watched as Gandalf raised his arms.

_"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" _Gandalf shouted, Rune waited for something amazing to happen, but nothing did, she looked up disappointedly at the door, she watched as Gandalf tried again, but turned away so not to be disappointed once more. She turned to watch Aragorn untether the poor pony.

"Mines are no place for a Pony, even one so brave as Bill." He explained to Sam, who looked rather dejected.

"Bye Bill," the little hobbit said sadly, looking down sadly, he had obviously grown attached to the pony.

"Go on, Bill, go on..don't worry, Sam...he knows his way home." Aragorn slapped Bill on the rump, sending the pony to trot off back home.

"Goodbye, Bill." Sam mumbled once again, it was a shame really, Rune liked Bill a lot.

"Now, let us take a look at you." Aragorn said, gesturing towards Legolas to come over.

"Wait, you told him?" Rune asked, as Aragorn walked towards her. He looked at her questioningly as Legolas walked closer to them.

"You told me not to tell your brother, so I did not, now would you like to go round here so we can at least check your shoulder?" Aragorn explained, nodding she followed Aragorn towards a small area behind some rock faces, Legolas beside her.

"Okay, so do I just, I do not know, slide the tunic down slightly?" She asked, Legolas nodded. Slowly she slipped her head out of the tunic and shiffled it down to hide her chest. Both Legolas and Aragorn looked at her shoulder and grimance.

"How bad is it?" She asked both the men, they each looked at each other. Before Legolas answered.

"It is not too bad, it is treatable at the very least." Shifting her hair so that he could look at her shoulder, she could feel his hot breath against the back of her neck. Rune heard the tearing of fabric and then she felt pressure being applied to the wound.

"I will return with some bandages," Aragorn said, leaving Legolas and Rune in the little area alone.

"It was a good thing you did for those hobbits back there, how does this feel?" He asked as he slowly dabbed her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him and nodded.

"It feels good." She whispered as she flinched slightly.

"You know," he began, "I do not know much about, a part from your name, age and who your family is. I do not know what to ask though, what about the colour you favour?" He asked her softly. She mused over it for moment.

"I adore the colour blue." She answered and smiled, "not navy, that is too dark, but bright blue, the kind that the water goes when the sky is clear." She thought about it, Legolas nodded.

"I love the colour of green leaves on the trees of the forest." He told her, making her smile as she imagined the green leaves of the forests, the way they became light when the sun fell on them. It was in that moment that Aragorn returned, carrying white cloth with him.

"Here, wrap this around her shoulder." He handed the white cloth to Legolas who did as he was told, wrapping the cloth tightly around her shoulder.

"There, all done." Legolas said, smiling at Rune who turned placed her tunic back on. She stood and smiled at them both.

"Thank you so much," she bowed to them both, getting faint nods of the head in return.

Xxx

The trio reappeared from the clearing, only to be granted with a sorrow filled sight. Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo sat huddled together, summering between themselves, Boromir paced the floor and Gandalf was still trying to enter the dwarf Mine.

At that moment Merry and Pippin began to toss stones into the water, Aragorn hurried towards them, stilling their hands.

"Do not disturb the water." He told them, looking onto the black, reflective surface. His hand slowly went to the hilt of his sword.

"It is a riddle." Rune said, stepping forward to stand next to Gandalf. "Speak, friend, and entre. What is the Elvish word for friend?" She asked Gandalf. Who seemed surprise from such a deduction.

"O, mellon…" As soon as Gandalf uttered the words the rock face silently divided in the middle and the two great door swung outwards toward the Fellowship, revealing a blackness deeper than night. The Fellowship began to enter the Mine, however, Rune stood awkwardly at the door, staring into the darkness.

"What is the matter?" Legolas stepped beside her, looking into the darkness with her.

"I do not like the idea of being underground." She told him, he nodded and slipped his hand into hers.

"Nor do I," he confessed, "We will go in together." Rune looked down into their interlocked hands and nodded in agreement.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this is Mine," Gimli snorted, "a mine!"

Gandalf's staff began to glow brightly on the tip, lighting up the mine so they could see. Rune saw the glare on Legolas's face and did not blame him for it. The fellow ship recoiled in horror as they saw the skeltions littering the floor, discarded weapons and fired arrows all around them. However, Gimli seemed to not notice the death and destruction around him.

"This is no mine," Aragorn said loud enough for the rest of the fellowship to hear, "this is a tomb."


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: This is beginning to get really fun to write, and I hope you really do enjoy this chapter, and the song that is sung is originally done by me, unfortinately I haven't actually thought the son through so I might actually re-write it to make it sound better :D) **

"Oh no….no ..no…no," Gimli's whimpering voice echoed around the Fellowship as he fell to his knees, grasping hold of the skeletal remains of a dwarf. Slowly, Rune released her hand from Legolas, crouching down, she wrapped an arm around Gimli, holding him as he wept.

"Shhh, it will be alright." She whispered kindly, looking down at the skeleton dressed in armour. They had been fighting against something. She looked up at the rest of the Fellowship who walked round them, pretending they could not notice Gimli's moment of weakness.

"Thank you, Miss Rune, but I will be just fine." With that, he heaved himself upward, helping Rune up by taking her small hand in his large ones. Rune's eyes caught Legolas's, who glared at the physical contact between the dwarf and Rune. She watched the elf walk towards the dwarf carcus that was pinned to the wall with a crude arrow. Rune winced as Legolas pulled it out of the body, the skeleton still stayed there, up against the wall and she could feel the tears well as she looked at it. Merry and Pippin edged closer to her, gripping tightly at her arms.

"Goblins!" He called in a harsh whisper, each member drew their weapons, the hobbits held their small weapons as they shook. Boromir moved closer to Rune, standing in front of her slightly, handing her a spare sword he had taken for a moment such as this. Taking it in her small hands she instantly remembered her training, and held it in front of her with both her hands.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never of come here." He barked harshly, and Rune knew at that moment her brother was right, she had never wanted to come this way and yet, there they stood, like sitting ducks. The loud _thump _caused Rune to turn, her eyes wide as she watched Frodo being dragged to the ground, the long sinuous tentacle wrapped around his small ankle. Frodo cried out the same moment that Rune cried his name. Boromir and Aragorn both looked up, rushing towards the creature, swords held high as they charged. Without thinking, Rune charged forward, as Aragorn severed the tentacle, she pulled him to safety, towards the other hobbits, checking over him quickly before she went to join the flurry of the fight. Gandalf pulled her back toward the hobbit.

"Let me go!" She cried, fighting against the old mans arms. Gandalf looked at her, shaking his head.

"No, you stay with the hobbits, protect them with your life." Gandalf instructed her, leaving her to stand on her own.

"But my brother is out there!" She cried, Gandalf nodded his head earnestly.

"And that is why you must do it." She looked at Gandalf, both challenging each other before Rune gave in, nodding her head.

"Yes, Gandalf." She nodded her head, running towards the hobbits, shielding them from anymore harm. However, Gandalf did not run toward the creature, but kept his eyes on Rune and the hobbits. He was confronted with protecting them or fighting the creature, with a last final look at Runes stance, ready to be on the defence, he knew what he had to do.

"Into the Mines!" He shouted, beaconing them back, Boromir and Aragorn looked up, Legolas stood a little closer to Gandalf, however, he was still shooting arrows at the squid like creature. Boromir ran up towards Rune, grasping her arm and turning to the opening of the mine. Rune caught sight of Legolas, still firing at the creature.

"Legolas!" She screamed, he whipped his head round quickly, firing the last couple of shots, giving them leeway to get into the mines safely. Rune gasped as the doors of the mine slammed shut, she grabbed hold of Legolas's arm, glaring up at him.

"I swear, if you ever do that again, I will kill you." She whispered before hugging him tightly. She could used to this, she thought as she hugged him tightly, he smelt fresh, like the flowing rivers and the trees as they swayed in the wind. She took a deep breath, trying to take in as much of his scent as she could. He hugged her back, the feeling seemed so familiar to her, so safe. It was the rumbling that pulled them a part, the sound of tearing as the creature broke through the doors, forcing the rocks to fall like heavy rain. Legolas pulled her closer to him, shielding Rune with his body. The mine became dark, enveloping her. Instinct caused her to call out for Boromir, she began to grope in the darkness for him, temporarly forgetting that Legolas held her tightly.

"Boromir! Boro, brother where are you?!" She called out, struggling left and right for him. The light spurted from the end of Gandalf's staff, lighting the cavern, at that moment Legolas let go of Rune, who darted to her brother, holding him tightly.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf said ominously to the fellowship, "we must face the long dark of Moria." He looked at each member of the fellowship, his eyes dark. "Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of this world."

They began to walk, Gandalf in front lighting the way, Gimli by his side, murmuring some sort of prayer for his fallen kin. Boromir and Aragorn flanked the sides, with Rune and Legolas taking up the rear, the hobbits in the centre.

"So, your fear is the dark?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow to her. She shrugged as she looked around the large walls, so people had once build their lives inside them? She could never imagine being underground.

"It depends on the kind of fear you are speaking of, the dark is neither the illogical fear, or the logical. My fear is being trapped, buried alive forever without saying goodbye. To lose everything in a single moment." She answered him, looking on ahead. As the path began to grow narrow, they began to walk in single file onto the small bridge.

"Quietly, now. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed." Gandalf whispered as they crossed the bridge, she held the shoulders of the hobbits, keeping them on track.

Xxx

They made their way up the steep stairway, it seemed like a dwarven graveyard. The graves, however, were despoiled, skeletons spoiling out of them.

"Filthy Goblin scum." Gimli murmured as they walked, passing Goblin graffiti written in the blood of fallen dwarves. The night began to come and the Fellowship came to a fork in the road. They halted, staring at the separate roads. Rune turned to Gandalf, who scratched his beard.

"I have no memory of this place." He answered her questioning glance, Rune heaved a sigh and sat down beside Merry and Pippin who looked at her.

"Miss Rune, we do not mean to intrude-" Pippin began, looking at Merry to continue.

"But you see, it is all so gloomy down here, and when you, Aragorn and Legolas went off somewhere before we entered the mine, Boromir said you have such a lovely singing voice." Merry finished for Pippin.

"He did?" Rune asked, turning to look at her brother who was sitting talking heatedly with each other. She smiled, she had no recollection of her brother ever hearing her sing before.

"Yes, he did, did he not Pip, mentioned someone named Faramir, said you would sing to him when he was ill, to get him to sleep." Merry nodded, letting him know the truth.

"Who is Faramir?" Pippin asked her in curiosity, looking at Rune, as though he wanted to hear more.

"Faramir is my elder brother." Rune answered, smiling at Rune as she thought about Faramir, the way he would always be at her defence, always keeping by her side despite what anyone had ever said to her. He was always there, always listening.

"But I thought Boromir was your brother?" Pippin asked, looking at Merry as though he had a brother.

"Do not be foolish little hobbits, it is well known the Stewart of Gondor has two sons, what was not so well known till now, was that the Stewart also had a daughter!" The voice was deep and gruff, the hobbits seemed to get a fright however, Rune just smiled.

"Yes Gimli, you are right. I am the youngest of the three of us, with Boromir being the eldest. And Merry, Pippin, Boromir was right, I did once used to sing to Faramir when we were young." She smiled kindly, as she thought to the lullabies that she once would sing to him when the fever would burn so high she would have to remind him she was not his mother.

"Aye, Boromir was very distinct about you singing, said you used to sing a song about a woman who fell in love with a dwarf?" Gimli asked, cocking his head. She nodded her head as she thought.

"Yes, there was one song I used to sing to him." She thought, back the song she used to sing, and then she began to sing just that. In front of them all, but instead, she was sixteen again, the winter had been harsh and Faramir lay in front of her, struggling and sweating, and coughing as he struggled to fight the illness he had caught.

_Come now, and see the world as I know it_

_Leave from your mountain down to the river_

_The moon is high and the sun is low, come my love_

_From mines deep down below._

_Come see how the stars_

_Come see how they glisten_

_Hear how the birds sing for us_

_Come see me my beautiful creature_

_Come hither to the sound of my voice._

_See how the green grass it shines_

_With dews of rain left behind_

_Come dance with me my dwarven king_

_In the glades of the grassy field._

_Do you not love me? Do you not care?_

_Come and dance and sing with me. _

_I will be here waiting for you,_

_Under the tree that hangs low._

_Come and share a life time with me,_

_Until I grow old and can no longer be_

_For I would spend my last moments with you if_

_It meant you would stay._

_When you came to join me that day_

_I saw the tears that you had shed_

_For you had a choice to make_

_And you chose me instead of them_

_I wept with you that cold winters eve,_

_And come summers days he danced again with me,_

_And so we lived our lives._

_Until one day my time ran out, we went to bed one night,_

_You held me in your arms one day, as we laid in bed_

_You whispered how you loved me, with every waking breath._

_I could not say it back, but you do not know how I wish I could_

_Because the day I finally parted, you shared your last kiss with me._

She finished singing, and her voice echoed on for a moment, every member of the fellowship had stopped to listen, to look at her with vague interest. Pippin wiped a tear from his hide.

"I did not know such a song existed." Gimli mumbled sadly, as he thought of the song she had sung.

"It was written by mother's family, it is a song about a member of our family long past." She mused, as she leaned back against the rock, closing her eyes.

"To think Master Boromir was right, I have never thought a song so beautiful before." Sam said, sitting with Frodo, who seemed troubled somehow, possibly due to the ring.

"Thank you for sharing something like that with us." Frodo nodded, Rune grinned at him, her eyes shining.

"I am so very glad you liked it Master Frodo, I hope it was as how Boromir had made it out to be?" She questioned the hobbits.

"It was far better than memory served, sister." Boromir called over, causing her to jump, startled that even the men who did not sit near her had heard her so quickly. Legolas merely nodded at Boromir's comment, as though he had enjoyed the singing, causing her to blush.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Merry who shook his head.

"No. I do not think we are. Shhhhhh, Gandalf is thinking." Merry answered Pippin, who nodded his head. A moment of silence before Pippins voice answered rung around them again.

"Merry!" He piped up so that his voice echoed around them.

"What?" Merry asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

"I am hungry." Pippin whined, Rune giggled, as she remembered how Boromir and Faramir had been when they were young.

"Ah, it is this way!" Gandalf said brightly, pointing to the right hand tunnel. The Fellowship scrambled to their feet, Legolas hurrying over to help Rune up. She dusted off her trousers and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Legolas." She smiled at him.

"He has remembered!" Merry cried, relieved as to know that they were not to be lost.

"No, but the air does not smell as foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He said with a slight laugh, leading the fellowship downward, toward the tunnel.

Xxx

The Fellowship walked under an archway, Rune glancing around the shadows. She could sense the cold eeriness of the mine, scaring her slightly.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf whispered as his staff began to brighten, lighting up the chasm even more than she thought was right.

"Behold! The great relm of the Dwarf city of Dwarrowdel!" Gandalf gestured. Rune stared up at the ceiling that hung above their heads in wonder. Just as the Rivendell it was beautiful, but a different kind. Mighty pillars made of great stone held it in place, huge empty halls stretched in all directions, falling into shadow and yet spiked her curiosity. The black walls were smooth and polished to the point they were like glass, reflecting every shape that scuttled passed.

"It is beautiful." She breathed, almost forgetting that she was underground for a moment and seeing that even dwarves had a sense of wonder.

"Well, there is an eye opener and no mistaken!" Sam gasped, looking around him. A little further ahead of them, a wooden door, black arrows embedded deeply in the timber. Two goblin skeletons lay scattered on the floor. Gimli began to rush ahead to the door his feet thumping as he went. Rune noticed the tomb he was running towards and automatically reached out.

"Gimli!"


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: So, I am unable to use my laptop at the moment and have to use my tablet which makes it really difficult to tell how much I've done, so I'm really sorry if it is shorter than other chapters. I am also working on my Hobbit fanfiction Angadal, so if I delay on updating this then it is because I am updating my hobbit fanfiction. Please enjoy this chapter :D)**

Rune watched as Gimli fell to his knees as the foot of the tomb. She wanted to go over and comfort him, and tell him all would be okay. His voice echoed towards her, as he he grasped the stone.

"No, no...oh...no!" His moans were heartbreaking, she stepped so she could go and sit with him. Legolas took a hold of her shoulder and shook his head.

"No, it is better if you leave him." She looked at them, her lower lip trembled.

"But-" she began, looking at Gimli from where she stood. Her eyes wide. Legolas shook his head once then turned away, to scout out small room. Gandalf moved across the room toward the tomb.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria.'" Rune places her hands to her lips as Gandalf read aloud. She had known the pain of not being there when someone died but not being able to do anything. "He is dead then, it is as I had feared." Rune just stood there. She was unsure of what to do with herself. She closed her eyes. Trying to blur the pain she shared with Gimli.

_-Ten years ago- _

_"Mother! Mother! Faramir, he is better. That means I can-" she paused in the doorway, her mother was lying in her bed, the thin blankets over her. She looked to be asleep. Slowly, Rune made her way to her mother's side. And touched her arm, jumping back and how cold it was. _

_"Mother?" She whispered leaning forward, nothing but a cold chill came as a response. Rune placed her hands on her mother's shoulders slightly and shook. "Mother, please mother, wake up." At first it was a gentle whisper, but soon her shaking increased as her voice rose. _

_"Mother! Mother, wake up! Please, please wake up!" Her screams had attracted other servants. Causing them to run to her and her mother's room. One, a man, grabbed her and pulled her back as woman swarmed the bed. Checking her mother's pulse and shaking their heads sadly. Slowly an elderly servant took the thin blanket and covered her mother's face with it. The golden locks still fanned out on the pillow. _

_"MAMA! Please no! I need you, please do not leave me! I'm begging you please do not leave me! I can not do this all on my own! I cannot do any of this without you! Just wake up!" Her sobs were drowned out by the group of people rushing in and out of the room. She slumped forward, the male servant losing his grip and letting her fall to the ground. _

**BANG!**

Rune jumped, her eyes flying open. Pippin stood looking sheepish. The rest of the room where staring at him.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf shouted, causing poor Pippin to jump. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Rune turned to Gandalf and Pippin. She walked towards the hobbit and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is okay Pippin, it was an accident." She whispered,Pippin looked up at her. His eyes wide.

"Miss Rune, your cheeks, they are wet." Pippin whispered back. She smiled kindly.

"Do not worry Pippin, I am fine." She lied smoothly. Her smile kind. Pippin nodded. A rolling boom caused both Pippin and Rune to turn to the door that the fellowship had entered through. It sounded as though it has come from the depths below. It was growing louder and closed, as if the caverns in Moria had turned into large, beating drum. A great noise like a horn sounded from nearby. Other horns mirrored it, the sound of rushing cries and thumping feet caused Rune to stand straight, and stand like a guard in front of Pippin.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam's startled stammer caused both Rune and Frodo to follow Sam's eye sight to the belt hung tightly around Frodo' s waist, the sword that hung their glowed brightly.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted, turning to Aragorn who nodded, ushering Merry, Sam and Frodo toward the back of the cavern towards Rune.

"Get back! Stay close to Rune!" He ordered them. He looked at Rune who nodded, pulling her sword from its sheath and holding it in both hands in front of her. Rune watched as her brother and Aragorn rushes forward, slamming against the door, wedging it shut. Boromir turned to Aragorn, a look of shock twisted his face.

"They have a cave troll!" Gimli rushed to the tomb of Balin, snatching up two rusting axes, he scrambled onto the tomb, grinning wickedly.

"Let them come!" He shouted, holding up his axes. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

**BOOM!**

The door burst open, showering wood fragments around the Fellowship. Rune stared open mouthed as Goblins came flooding in. A cave troll came thumping in, roaring as it did so. Rune gasped, she had never seen a creature so large before. She pushed the hobbits back further as to keep the creatures away from them. Watching as they each pulled out their small swords. Gimli reacted first, embedding his axes into the heads of two goblins. She caught sight of Boromir and Aragorn wading into the mass of goblins swinging their swords, blocking and giving blows so fast they seemed to be blurs. Legolas seemed to be constantly moving taking arrows from his quiver, notching them in place and firing deadly blows into the throats of Goblins. It took her a moment to realise he was trying to shield her and the hobbits from the oncoming attacks. Rune clutched her sword as Gandalf joined the battle. Almost in all certainty the troll sweeps its club down on the Fellowship in a clear killing blow. Without thinking, Rune ran forward, lifting her sword up, and just as Faramir had taught her, she ran forward, swinging the sword across the trolls scaly arm, the green blood begins to pour out, coating her shining blade. But she knew that her job was to protect the hobbits, despite only knowing the basics, despite the fact she faced immanent death, she had to do her job. However, she did not expect the flailing arm of the angered and injured troll as it hit her. Sending her into the wall.

"RUE!" Her brothers voice was foggy in her head but she registered it. Her eyes cracked open enough for her to see Sam, backed up against the wall, a saucepan in one hand and his sword in the other. The goblins were hurrying towards him and she desperately wanted to call out, but nothing seemed to work. Just then Sam flew his arms around him. Attacking the goblins that came near him. He done so again. A great grin on his face.

"I think I'm getting th hand of this." At that moment the cave troll lunged forward, thrusting his spear at Frodo. His desperate cries for Aragorn caused Rune to get to her feet. She understood that he was not calling for her, but something within her caused her to stand, at first she had to balance against the wall, but then, she pushed herself up, holding the sword, she could feel something warm trickle from her head, but chose to ignore it as she ran forward, throwing her sword in front of her, she started to cut away at the Goblins. At that moment her eyes widened as the spear that the troll wielded was forced through Frodo' s chest. Lifting Frodo to his feet with his back against the wall. Aragorn yelled, his voice full of shock.

"FRODO!" The hobbits began to go crazy, ready for the attack. Sam darted forward, slashing at the cave trolls knees with his blade, forcing it to come down. Merry and Pippin took their opportunity and jumped on the creatures back, digging their blades in between its shoulder blades. The creature started to sway, shaking the two hobbits off. Rune ran quickly to her right, Boromir two the left. Quickly catching the hobbits before they could hit the stone floor. Legolas fired the last and defeating blow. The troll toppled sideways. Falling to the ground, dead. Aragorn ans Gandalf were the first to reach Frodo. The hobbits, Rune, Legolas ans Boromir were bot long after. Aragorn fell to his knees by Frodo' s side. Rune could only look at him, he appeared dead, she tried to shake herself of the feeling of regret but knew it was her fault. If she had only played attention to the troll.

"I am so sorry, Frodo." She whispered softly. She felt a small hand take hers and looked down to see Sam, who squeezed it.

"I was not your fault, Miss Rune, but mine if I-" but at that moment a cough stopped Sam from finishing. They both turned to Frodo who took a huge breath. A grin grew on Sam's face as he saw Frodo' s eyes open.

"He is alive!" Sam cried excitedly, jumping up and down by Rune' s side.

"I am alright, I am alive." Frodo breathed, Aragorn looked down at him. His eyes widened.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" He shouted incredulously.

"I think there is more to this hobbits than meets the eye." Gandalf said proudly. Frodo opened his shirt, revealing a shining type of chainmail, Rune had not seen before, it had appeared the trolls spear did not even pierce it.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Gimli called approvingly. At that moment the sound of drums began to ring out again. The Fellowship turned to Gandalf, who looked at them grievously.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" He ordered.

Xxx

The Fellowship hurried down the the enormous Dwarrowdelf chamber. They hurried towards the distant doors, Rune balanced on Boromir's shoulder. Goblins began to emerge from the shadows. Scuttling towards them. Rune looked around with horror as the number of Goblins began to grow. A deafening roar filled the chambers, causing Rune to flinch. She watched as a firey light began to dance towards them down the hall way. The pillars casted eerie shadows, even the goblins froze. They began to back fearfully away from the approaching beast, melting into the darkness.  
"What is this new delivery?" Boromir questioned, watching the beast approach as they continued to move. A huge shadow, surrounded by scorching flames, falls across a the hall. The ground shook ans Rune could feel Boromir tighten his grip around her waist. A sound, as unearthly and demonic as Rune had ever heard, rumbled around them.

"A Balrog," Gandalf answered quietly, "a demon of the ancient world!" He turned to them. "Run! Quickly!" He yelled urgently. The Balrag rose from the chasm, it was larger than even the cave troll, Rune looked at its dazzling mane of fire and gasped. In one hand, the great beast held a blade in its hand, it reminded of her of a stabbing tongue of fire. In the other was a whip, tailed with many thongs. Aragorn took the lead, taking the Fellowship to the top of a dizzying stairway, Rune grasped hold of Boromir, unsure if it was the head injury she had received or the height that caused her to feel disoriented. Gandalf followed, leaning heavily on his stick.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf breathed, Aragorn hesitated, Gandalf looked at him. "Do as I say; swords are no more use here." He ordered. Aragorn tightened his jaw, nodding. The Fellowship raced down the doorway, the pounding footsteps echoed both around Rune and inside her head. Aragorn grabbed Frodo, leaping across the falling chasm. Legolas and Boromir both took one of Runes arms, jumping next. They reached the ledge, Legolas letting go of Rune. Merry and Pippin ran, jumping, just landing safely on the ledge. Aragorn turned to Gimli, about to toss him, Gimli backed away from Aragorn.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." Gimli leaped himself, tripping slightly only to be grabbed by Legolas, pulling at his beard.

"Not the beard, not the beard!" Gimli gasped as Legolas heaved him up. The Balrog smashes through the wall spreading its vast wings. It swooped down on the Fellowship, disappearing pit. They ran as fast as they could, Legolas taking Rune on his back so they could move faster. They ran into a hall, the floor was split with the fissures that spit flame. Rune burrowed her head into the gap between his neck and shoulder.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled. They races towards a slender stone bridge at the far end of the hall. The Fellowship recklessly rushed across the bridge, Gandalf, however stopped in the middle of the span, turning to face the Balrog. He held his staff tightly in his hand, sword in another, Rune watched as Frodo looked at the wizard in horror.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted at the beast.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted in alarm noticing that Gandalf had stayed to face the beast alone. It was that moment though that Rune realised she could no longer keep consciousness, she could feel her mind going, her world turning black.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: This chapter made me sad :( But this is where we can see a little more of a sibling relationship between Boromir and Faramir, and the fact that Boromir does truly love his sister, so please, enjoy)**

_"Come now girl, you can grieve on your own time, however not on mine. I will not have you cry over something so stupid! She was just a servant, now get up and do your job!" Denethor shouted at Rune, who stood in front of him, shaking, tears falling down her face. She had nobody there to help her and the fear she had for her father was something new to her, the way he shouted, spraying spit as he went. _

_"Father!" A voice shouted, coming towards her, she turned only to see Faramir running towards her, standing tall beside her and glaring at their father with such intensity that it was almost frightening. _

_"Ah, Faramir, good. Get this child away from my sight." Denethor ordered his son, he turned to Rune, who was slouched, hugging herself beside him. Faramir gently put a hand on her thin shoulder, and glared at his father defiantly. _

_"I would rather give her a moment than drag a girl, who is incapable of doing her work without her mind being heavy burdened on her mother." Faramir glared at his father, at that moment Denethor's hand came up, Rune flinched away as her father's hand came toward Rune. She heard the grunt and felt no pain, she opened a single eyes slightly only to see that it was Faramir whom had taken the blow. Her eyes were wide as she looked at her brother who know stood in front of her, his cheek flaming red from where her brother had been slapped. She nervously raised her hand up to his shoulder, to which he turned and shook his head. He smiled at her, but she could tell it was slightly painful._

_"Do not worry, sister, it is alright, I am fine, I promise." He spoke softly, Rune could see the distain from on her father's face, Faramir then turned to him, but did not glare at their father, but someone who stood beyond him. _

_"How dare you disobey me?" Her father snarled, but Faramir seemed to ignore him, and kept glaring beyond their father. His voice opened as he began to speak._

_"We loved her! She helped mother care for us, and you are just going to allow our sister to cry over her own mother, just as you did! Just as I!" He shouted, Rune blinked away the tears, and looked over, only to see Boromir standing there, his arms crossed over his chest._

_"Do not dare call this child your sister, she is nothing but a bastard." Denethor shouted, ignoring the fact that it was Boromir he had addressed._

_"She is your daughter, therefore my sister! I do not need to share a mother with her to show that I love her as much as Boromir!" Faramir shouted, Rune's eyes widened as she looked at him, never once had she heard him admit those words, she could see Boromir in the background as he smiled but did not say a single word, that was so very much like Boromir, he would never admit his true feelings._

"Give them am moment, for pity's sake!" Although her eyes were still closed she could hear her brother's voice, she knew it was Boromir's but she could not help the name that escaped her lips.

"Faramir." She gasped out, her eyes opening wide, her breathing heavy. She was held close to something, someone holding her. She twisted in their grasp only to look up, looking at the bright blue eyes she found far more beautiful than any other gem. He did not say a word to her, in fact nobody seemed to really notice she was awake.

"By nightfall these hill will be warming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam." Rune slowly brought her hand up, and tugged gently tugged of the small bit of light blond hair that draped slightly on Legolas's shoulder. He looked down at her and raised a brow, she smiled lightly at him, and his face was grim.

"You can put me down now, I am awake." But Legolas did not lower her, instead, he tightened her hold on her. He looked up and she turned her head, she watched as Boromir looked at Frodo, then back at Aragorn before turning to Merry and Pippin, helping them up. She could see their shining cheeks and tear stained faces, she knew that something had happened, something that must have been killing them on the inside. She took a look at everyone, Sam, Merry and Pippin were still huddled together slightly, Boromir and Gimli were doing as ordered, and Aragorn was looking at Frodo who was a little while away.

"Frodo?" At first he questioned but Frodo did not answer, "Frodo!" He then shouted, Frodo turned to him, his eyes wet, Gandalf, Gandalf was missing.

"Where is Gandalf?" She asked Legolas who didn't answer, she glared. "Legolas, I may have been injured but I am not weak, now tell me, where is Gandalf?" She felt Legolas turn her rightward, placing her on her feet.

"Gandalf is dead." He muttered bluntly, turning to get Boromir, her eyes widened, Gandalf. She felt a single tear run down her cheek, how could he be dead?

Xxx

Aragorn went to scout ahead of the Company, as they stumbled along, Merry and Pippin walking either side of Rune to make sure she did not stumble to hard, the blood on her temple was now dry and the wound still tender, if she squinted her eyes, she could see the shimmer of a large forest. Legolas was a little ahead, calling back so they could know where they were.

"We are nearing Lothlorien!" Rune could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she looked ahead. So, this is where Aragorn was so desperate to get them.

Xxx

They ran across the forest floor coated with yellow flowers, Rune grew annoyed that she was not able to appreciate the beauty of them all. She looked up to see a roof filled with golden leaves, held up by pillars of silver, but looking closer she could see that they were in fact grey trees. She could live in such a beautiful forest. Gimli walked next to her, his axe held out as protections.

"Stay close, Milady, they say a sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…and never seen again." Rune looked at Gimli curiously. Her eyes wide, an elf-witch? She shuddered, Gimli looked at her and smiled.

"Well, here is one dwarf she will not ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Rune giggled at him, he was being rather loud. As they moved only a small bit further an arrow was pointed and Gimli, who froze, looking at it cross-eyed, another arrow was then pointed at Rune and soon the rest of the fellowship, each aimed at their heads. An elf came forward, he looked at Gimli in disdain.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." He snarled, looking at Gimli with complete disdain, Rune placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder and Glared at him. Aragorn turned to speak to him, talking in Elvish to the elf, Rune leaned forward to Legolas, looking at him for translation. Legolas smiled at her and crouched down so he could whisper in her ear.

"His is saying 'Haldir of Lorien, we came here for your help. We need your protection.'" He stood back up straight quickly so as to glare at the elf that pointed an arrow at him. Help? Rune looked at Aragorn who kept his gaze on the elf known of Haldir.

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted over to him, "These woods are perilous. We should go back." Rune agreed with him, but when Haldir looked at Gimli and sneered.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir answered, turning to Frodo he stared at the little hobbit. "Come, she is waiting."

Haldir lead the Fellowship onto a Hill Top. The wonderment at the vista spread before them and Rune could not help but stare at it. Several miles towards the South, a Large Hill rose out of the woods. Upon the hill rose many mighty Mallorn Trees, taller than any other she had ever seen. Nestled high in the crown of the mallrons was a beautiful city. It gleamed in the low rays of the late afternoon sun, green, gold, and silver. To the east of Caras Galadhon, the Woods of Lorien ran down the pale gleam of Anduin, the great river. Beyond the river, the land appeared flat and empty, formless and vague, until far away, it rose again like a dark and dreary wall. The sun that lay on Lothlorien had not the power to enlighten the shadows that lay beyond.

"I could live here." She whispered, looking around it. Legolas grinned at her.

"You should see Mirkwood." He murmured, winking.

Xxx

They stepped onto a wide fleet filled with a soft light. The walls were green and silver, the roof was gold and in its midst was the trunk of the mighty Mallron tree, now tapering toward its crown. A blond elf stepped forward to greet the guests. His hair was long and a startling silver, his face was grave and beautiful, with no sign of age upon it. A beautiful elf-maiden stood next to him. Her hair was a deep gold and her beauty seemed timeless, the male looked hard at Aragorn. Legolas lowered again to Rune's ear.

"The male is Celeborn and the female is his wife. Galadriel, Lady of the Elves." Rune looked at Legolas and then to the elves that stood in front of them. They seemed ageless like every other elf, but looking at their eyes, she could tell they were older than they seemed.

"Nine there are," Celeborn began, looking at the fellowship, "yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him," Rune looked down, the fellowship began to look everywhere but Celeborn. Legolas gripped Rune's shoulder. Frodo looked at Galadriel who stood silently beside Celeborn.

"He has fallen into shadow." Her voice was soft, Rune glanced down. Galadriel looked at Aragorn before continuing. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company stays true." Her eyes then focused on Sam, who shifted nervously. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." The fellowship turned to leave, but Galadriels voice called out to them.

"Rune, daughter of Denethor, come and talk with me before you rest." Rune turned to look at Galadriel who smiled kindly. She nodded uncomfortably walking towards Galadriel who held out an arm, touching her shoulders lightly.

Xxx

"Lady Galadriel I-" Rune began as she was led away from the rest of the Fellowship, she was unsure where she stood when it came to the Lady of the Elves, she was highly respected, and Rune wasn't, but she had been addressed as her father's daughter, something she had never been addressed as before.

"Now my child, no need for formalities with me. I have seen into your mind, like all of the Fellowship, and your intentions are pure, your love true." Rune blinked and stopped, looking at Galadriel whom smiled kindly at her.

"The wound on your head? Would you like it healed?" She asked, Rune nodded her head, taking her arm and walking with her.

Xxx

An elven servant brought Rune back to the fellowship, who were under a pavilion set among the trees near a loud fountain. They lay on soft couches as Elves left food and wine for them. Mounful singing drifted down from the trees. The elven servant bowed to Rune and smiled sadly, leaving her to walk towards the rest of her Company. She walked in the door, but didn't enter the pavilion, seeing their faces like that, she could not bring herself to.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas spoke sadly, his eyes glancing down. Merry looked up at him.

"What do they say him?" The little hobbit asked the elf who just lay there, looking up.

"I have not the heart to tell you." He muttered, closing his eyes. "For me, the grief is still too near." Rune placed her hand gently to her lips, looking at them. She could see that Boromir was sitting closer to her, but on his own. She watched as Aragorn came closer to him.

"Take some rest, these borders are well protected." He sounded almost as though he was advising Boromir, she would have taken Aragorns advice, and the idea of rest in safety was welcoming. Moonlight caught the trace of tears on Boromir's face and Aragorn kneeled beside him. Rune looked at her brother sadly, but knew it would not help if she were there.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head, she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor, and she said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it, it is long since we had any hope." Boromir looked at Aragorn despairingly. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing and our…our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it, I would see the glory restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze, have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" Aragorn looked at Boromir, and then to the left just behind his ear looking at Rune who stood behind him, she placed a finger to her lip, knowing Boromir would not like her to see him weak. He then nodded his head, leaving Rune unsure if he was agreeing with her or answering Boromir.

"I have seen the white city…long ago." Rune could feel the love that Aragorn felt for Minas Tirith and it seemed even Boromir did, she could tell he would take such a thing to heart.

"One day our paths will lead us there, and the tower guards shall take up the call 'the Lords of Gondor have returned.'" Boromir smiled and Aragorn returned it, betraying his disquiet sadness once Boromir looked away. Boromir caught sight of Rune, who smiled gently at him. He smiled back kindly to her. "Of course," he continued, "there will be a special cry for the Lady of Gondor, one louder than has been heard in so long." He held out his arms and Rune walked towards him, climbing onto her brother's knee and hugging him, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, kissing her temple. At that moment Rune burst into tears, finally having her moment to mourn. Boromir hugged her tighter, rocking back and forth.

"Hush little sister, I promise you, everything will be okay, I am here to protect you."


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I guess everyone knows what is going to happen next ;-; this was so sad to write and I don't think I could emotionally read it through again, I hope you enjoy.) **

_The next morning_

The Fellowship stood in small elven boats, Rune shared one with Legolas and Merry, clinging to Legolas as the small boat rocked back and forth. They began to row away from the Lothlorien shore into the Silverlode River. Elves quietly watched them depart, Rune watched as Galadriel gave Frodo a small crystal phial.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." Rune looked at it with interest but didn't say a word. As the fellowship's boats drifted past, Galadriel stood alone, watching from the banks of the river. The boats passed into the great river Anduin, the Three Elven boats carried the Fellowship steadily southward. Green trees slowly give way to a brown and withered land.

Xxx

A flock of birds circled high above, Black against the pale sky. Rune watched them with concern.

"Legolas, I do not trust those creatures, not after what happened before the Misty Mountains." Legolas placed his hand on hers and smiled softly,

"It is alright, do not worry, they will not bring any harm to you." He told her, she looked at him.

"Even Aragorn looks worried, Legolas, keep your bow ready." She murmured to him, placing a hand on the hilt of her sword.

The three elven boats drifted slowly through the steep rocky gorge in the pre-dawn light. Legolas slowly started to paddle in the stern along with Aragorn and Boromir who done the same with their own respected boats.

"Frodo," Aragorn said quietly however, Rune could hear. Both Frodo and Rune slowly looked up, their eyes widening with amazement. Two enormous rock statues towered like three hundred foot pinnacles on either side of the river, carved images of Gondorian kings of old. They loomed over the boats with power and majesty, they reminded of Rune of her home. She recognised the faces from books and old portraits that hung on the wall with golden frames dusted over.

"The Argonath…" She whispered, causing Aragorn to turn to her, they both seemed strangely moved by the beauty of the silent sentinels. Aragorn spoke, almost as if to himself.

"Long have I desired to upon the kings of old, my kin." He kept looking at the statues, all of them stunned in silence as the current took them through the narrow gap between the Statues' feet.

The men rowed the boats to the shore. The men gracefully leaped out the boats onto the wooded shore while the hobbits and Gimli scrambled out. Slowly Rune stood, and grasped hold of Legolas's shoulders as she wobbled out.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot, we approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn explained, Rune straightened and looked at them.

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding out way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better, a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see." Gimli said gloomily, Rune looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"A bright way to look at it Master Dwarf." Rune murmured to him to the dwarf who smiled slightly at her.

"That is our Road, I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn nodded at him, Gimli looked at him annoyed.

"Recover my…" He growled indignantly. Legolas turned to Aragorn urgently, his eyes wide.

"We should leave now." He said urgently, taking Rune's hand gently, yet protectively.

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn said, keeping his eyes on Legolas, the elf tightened his grip on Rune's hand as he glared.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me." Legolas casted a glance around into the Path Galen forest. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." Rune and Aragorn looked at Legolas, knowing full well what he meant. Sam slumped down asleep, Merry dumped a small pile of kindling at Gimli's feet. Merry looked around and turned to Rune.

"Where is Frodo?" He asked her. Sam sat up with a start, Aragorn's head snapped around, his eyes fly to Boromir's shield which lies abandoned by his camp bed.

"Boromir?" Rune called out, shouting for her brother. She began to look for them, for both the hobbit and her brother, neither being easy to see. The rest of them joined, Sam, Merry and Pippin going east, Rune going north, Legolas and Gimli going south and Aragorn going west. Rune picked through the trees and still, she couldn't seem to find Boromir. She began to feel dread come over her as she remembered what Legolas had said about a bad feeling.

Xxx

Rune, Legolas and Gimli had ended up regrouping, the trio standing together at the camp, looking still to see if the two missing members had returned. Without a flinch Legolas grasped his bow and notched an arrow in place.

"Did you hear that?" He questioned Rune as she unsheathed her sword. She nodded her head. Gimli grasped his axe.

"Aye." He growled, they each held their collective weapons tightly, running towards the direction in which Aragorn had gone.

Xxx

When they arrived Rune's eyes widened, creatures she had never seen before had swarmed the area, and Aragorn fought them, his blade flashing as he fought. Elven Arrows shot in the crowd.

"Do not hesitate with the Uruk-Hai," he warned Rune before running out of the trees, falling into the wild flurry of the crowd. Gimli leaped into the battle after him, wielding his axe. Rune nodded and ran forward, brandishing her sword and began to attack the creatures which seemed like larger Orcs. Their blood splattering on her face. Mud dirtied her clothes, she could feel Legolas's back pressed against hers as the covered one and other, slaying Orcs as she went, with each swing of her sword it seemed easier to swing. The loud echoing of a horn reached them, however they were stuck battling at the bottom of the slopes.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas called. Rune's eyes widened, she had remembered that Boromir was to only blow the horn in emergency.

"Boromir!" Rune desperately smashed her way towards Boromir, felling Uruk-hai in her path, while Legolas and Gimli fought as a rear guard action, Aragorn not far behind her.

Xxx

Rune's eyes widened as she got to the scene, seeing the Uruk-hai aim his bow at Boromir's heart. Without thinking she ran forward, smashing the bow the creature held with her sword. The two locked into battle, the Uruk-hai dodging her swings as she clashed her sword against his. The creature through his shield at her, pinning her to the tree with her neck, she struggled against it, moving away before the Uruk-hai could cut her down. At that moment she raised her sword, and in the same fashion that Faramir would have done, she turned quickly, taking the sword she cut down the Uruk-hai. She breathed as she clutched her sword, running towards Boromir who lay on his back, Aragorn had now lifted his head onto his lap, elevating Boromir slightly. Two arrows stuck out of his chest. At least twenty Uruk-hai lay heaped around him, causing Rune to feel some pride for her brother. His horn lay at his feet, cloven in two.

"They took the little ones…." He gasped to Aragorn, he then turned to Rune as Aragorn quickly tried to staunch the flow of blood from Boromir's shoulder.

"Frodo….where is Frodo?" He gasped, his eyes still looking at Rune who stroked back his hair, tears in her eyes.

"I let him go." Aragorn whispered, Boromir's eyes turned to Aragorn.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir whispered out, Rune looked at him sadly.

"Oh Boro," she kissed his forehead when Aragorn began to speak, Boromir took Rune's hand.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn reassured him. Rune's tears began to fall down Rune's cheeks.

"Forgive me, I did not see…I have failed you all." Rune could feel the anger and sorrow fill her.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour brother." She whispered as Aragorn tried to bind his wounds.

"Leave it! It is over, the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin, Aragorn.." Rune shook her head as Aragorn growled.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you…I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail…" Aragorn swore as Boromir raised his hand, brushing Rune's cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"Our people…our people….I love you, little sister." At that moment he fell silent, his arm fell limply to his side slowly, trailing blood of his fingertips to drag down her cheeks.

"Boromir! Boromir!" She began to scream, taking his hand in both of hers and kissing it. "No, Boro, no, you cannot leave me, not now, please. I am begging you brother!" She screamed as she started to cry, the tears rolling down her cheeks and onto Boromir's. She bowed her head as Aragorn gripped his sword and placed it in Boromir's hand. Boromir tightened his grip around the hilt.

"I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my kind." Rune sobbed as Aragorn lay down his head. His chest stopped moving, Boromir was gone.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn bent forward and kissed Boromir's forehead before standing up, and taking Rune's hand, helping her up. She leaned forward into his chest. Gimli and Legolas come up behind them as Aragorn held Rune as she cried, Legolas came over, along with Gimli coming up from his other side.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower…but he will not return." He said, looking at Boromir's still body. He could feel Rune's sobs, and held back tears of his own.

Xxx

Boromir lay in one of the boats, his arms across his chest, his broken horn at his side. Rune watched as the boat carrying her brother began to follow the current, pushing him away out of view over the falls, Legolas came over, grasping her hand.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall." Rune looked over towards the far shore; Frodo and Sam's small boat could be seen lying on the distant riverbank as Frodo and Sam made off into the forest beyond. She doesn't react. Legolas turned and looked at Aragorn.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked Aragorn, who shook his head.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn answered, in his way of a yes.

"Then it has all been in vain, the Fellowship has failed." In the mind of Rune it was like Gimli had been saying that Boromir's death had been in vain. Aragorn turned to them, put his hands on Runes shoulder and on Gimli's.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength." They nodded in agreement as Aragorn pulled a hunting knife out of his pack and strapped it on.

"Leave all that can be spared behind," Aragorn ordered, a steely light in his eye, "we travel light. Let us hunt some Orc." He said grimly. Rune nodded her head, her eyes glinting dangerously as she gripped the hilt of her sword.

"Yes! Ha!" Gimli shouted, lifting his axe up triumphantly. Legolas grinned, and squeezed Rune's hand as they walked into the woods, following the Uruk-hai's trail.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I am so sorry with how short this chapter is, but I promise the next chapter will be longer, so please enjoy and review if you wish :D) **

Rune sat a little away from Aragorn, sitting on the soft grass, ripping out blades viciously. Legolas came and sat down beside her, watching as she did so. He took her hand, halting her.

"Are you still not going to talk about it?" He asked her gently, she looked at Legolas and glared.

"I do not know Legolas, I just watched my brother die, I held his hand as his breath left him, I watched his body disappear over the falls and I am the one to tell my father and brother I was not quick enough to save him, therefore his blood is on my hand. I believe that is a good enough answer." She snarled, then her eyes widened as she looked at Legolas, she frowned. "I am sorry, it is just-" She began, but Legolas shook his head, his eyes sad yet understanding.

"It is alright, I do not blame you." He smiled at her and touched her cheek lightly with her hand.

"Their pace as quickened," Aragorn called over, looking at Rune and Legolas who quickly broke a part and stood up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He ordered, running off down the hill, Rune took off, Legolas at her side, fallowing Aragorn down the hill.

"Come on, Gimli!" She called, looking back at Gimli, forcing a smile on her face. Gimli paused and huffed.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He groaned out, running after his companions. The four hunters ran across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Gimli, Legolas and Rune. From time to time, Legolas and Rune would pause to look back and make sure that Gimli was keeping up. Aragorn suddenly bent down to pick up an elven brooch from the ground. Looking at it with intensity, Rune walked towards him and looked at it.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn stated, Rune looked at him in confusion.

"How do you mean?" She asked, Legolas came up beside her, his eyes landing on the brooch.

"They may yet be alive." He answered for her. She looked at him, he smiled kindly at her.

"Less than a day ahead of us! Come!" Aragorn shouted as he once again ran ahead, without waiting Rune sped off after him, running swiftly and carefully without pausing.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" She heard Legolas shout behind her. She could hear Gimli pant as he called back.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Rune grinned as she scrambled across the rocks after Aragorn, gazing across the plains below.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." He said to Rune as Gimli sat on a rock, gasping for breath. Legolas ran ahead of the two and looked out to the horizon.

"Legolas," Aragorn shouted, "what do your Elf eyes see?" Legolas did not let his eyes leave the scene as he called back.

"The Urucks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Rune froze, looking to Aragorn who nodded and ran ahead, she stood and waited for Gimli to stumble towards her.

"Isengard?" She questioned him, fear in his eyes. Gimli looked at her, and tightened his hands into fists.

"Aye, but that should not stop us lassie." He nodded her as they both ran down to follow the two that had disappeared down the hill.

Xxx

Legolas found himself falling behind Aragorn slightly, and walking by Rune, who kept her eyes focused ahead for a while preparing to kill a single threat to cut their path, she had held her brother while he died, she was not about to let the same thing happen again.

"Do not let Boromir's death cause your heart to freeze." He told her gently, pausing only as she did, she turned to him.

"I do not let it freeze, Legolas. I am grieving the only way I know how." She said testily, turning to face them. Legolas looked at her and frowned.

"And how is that?" He asked her, she glared at him.

"By making sure that you, Aragorn and Gimli are safe, to get Merry and Pippin back and hope beyond all else that Sam and Frodo are okay. I have to make sure the next person to die will not be somebody I care about!" She shouted, turning away and began to walk, Legolas shook his head and followed her. He then paused again, only to look up at the sky.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." He said, looking up at the sky. As the sky grew brighter the four hunters could hear the sound of horses. Aragorn hid, Gimli dived behind him, Legolas dragging Rune down with her. A large group of horse-men appeared, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Aragorn came out of hiding as they passed, followed by his trio of friends.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" He called, at a signal from their captian, the riders made a quick turn and headed towards them, surrounding them in an ever-tightening circle. As they stopped, they pointed their long spears menacingly at them. The three males shoved Rune between them. Hiding behind them so that not a single spear was pointed at her.

"What business does an Elf, a man, a Dwarf, and a young woman have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" He ordered, Rune glared at him defiantly. Tightening her lips stubbornly.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli growled, Rune nodded her head, agreeing with him silently.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood by a little higher from the ground." He snarled, Rune placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder, reaching for her sword, however Legolas bet her, quickly grabbing an arrow from its quiver and pointing it dangerously at the Horsemaster.

"You would die before your stroke fell." He threatened. The riders all pointed their spears closer at the travellers, Rune began to dislodge her sword from her sheeth, ready to attack the moment they were. After a moment of tense silence Aragorn pushed down Legolas' arm.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland realm, and the young woman is Rune, daughter of Denethor. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your kind." Aragorn spoke, introducing them each. The rider looked at them despairingly from under his helmet.

"Theodain no longer recognises friend from foe." He took off his helmet and Rune gasped, she recognised the man that stood in front of him, "not even his own king." He lowered his spears, and the others followed.

"It has been a while Rune," he nodded his head before looking again at Aragorn, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Rune looked at him. Eomer was just a young boy the last time she had seen him, only seventeen. Now he had grown older and graver.

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends' captive." Aragorn said, Eomer looked at him.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer said to him, Rune looked at him, her eyes sad.

"But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked urgently, leaning forward slightly.

"They would be small- only children to your eyes." Aragorn described, but Rune could feel the worst, looking at them.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to the smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" Rune asked, placing her hands to her lips, Eomer turned to her once again and looked at her sadly.

"I am sorry, Rune." He apologised, watching her eyes widened as tears filled them. Legolas placed a hand on both Gimli's shoulder as Aragorn placed one on hers, Eomer turned and whistled.

"Hasufel! Arod!" Two horse moved up towards them, one sniffed at Rune's hair. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Emore put on his helmet again and nodded his head. "It is lovely to see you again, Rune. And Aragorn, look for your friends. But do not trust hope, it has forsaken these lands." He turned to his riders and beckoned them, "we ride north!" Rune looked at them as they rode off. Aragorn turned to Rune curiously.

"How do you know him?" He asked as he climbed onto the horse, Legolas helping up Rune behind Aragorn, then turning to Gimli and doing the same before leaping up on front of him.

"When we were young, his sister and he would sometimes visit Gondor on important meetings, I was his sisters' servant when they visited." She explained.

Xxx

The group leapt off their horses Rune looked at the horses before quickly following the group. Gimli began to shift though the smouldering pile and pulled a charred belt and a dagger sheath.

"It is one of their wee belts." He handed it over to Rune who took it, the tears dripping onto the belt. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes tight. Legolas bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"_Hiro îth…ab…'wanath…" _He prayed, Gimli pressed a gentle hand against Rune's shoulder.

"AAARRGGHH!" Aragorn shouted as he kicked a helmet angrily.

"We failed them." Rune muttered under her breath. Gimli shook his head sorrowfully.

"A hobbit lay here," she heard Aragorn say as she opened her eyes, watching as he began to follow some sort of tracks on the ground, "and the other," he pointed to another part on the ground, "They crawled, their hands were bound." He began to walk along the ground, "Their bonds were cut." He said, picking up the severed ropes next to a sharp object. He stood up straight. "They ran over here," Aragorn said, walking at a quick pace a little bit ahead, "they were followed." He said, keeping his eyes on the ground. "The tracks lead away from the battle…into the Fangorn Forest." He trailed off, looking at the daunting, tangled trees before them.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked, looking at the forest also, Rune still kept a tight hold of the charred belt, the only hope for her that they were safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I did a new chapter! Yay! I am so sorry that I took so long to update, but I hope that you do enjoy this chapter :D)**

Legolas turned to help Rune crawl over a root that jutted out at an odd angle. Taking her small hand in his to haul her over. She blushed as she thumped against his chest, pulling herself away so as not to make the contact anymore awkward than needed. Legolas grinned down at her, steadying her.

"Are you okay?" He questioned her softly, twisting a lock of hair behind her ear. She nodded her head unable to make her voice function properly. Legolas chuckled and shook his head, he found her shyness more adorable than she would understand.

"Hurry up you two!" Aragorn shouted from ahead, causing even Legolas to blush fiercely. The broke a part and Rune began to walk ahead, looking anywhere but Legolas. She caught up to Gimli, and saw him pick at a darkened leaf, he brushed his finger against it before putting his finger in his mouth. His face blanched as he spat.

"Orc blood." He said disgusted, throwing the leaf on the ground, brushing his tongue with his hands.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger." Legolas spoke quietly from beside Rune causing her to jump slightly, she hadn't expected Legolas to be so quiet. A groaning sound surrounded them, causing Rune to jump and Gimli to raise his axe.

"The trees are speaking with each other." Legolas murmured reassuringly to her, she took a deep breath but still looked at each trunk uneasily. She didn't like the idea that they could communicate with each other.

"Gimli." Aragorn whispered to the dwarf, looking around him just as uneasily as Rune had. Gimli looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" The dwarf answered looking at Aragorn, his axe still raised. Rune stepped forward and placed a hand on the dwarves shoulder.

"Lower your axe." The dwarf looked at his axe, staring at it for a minute before realising it was there.

"Oh." He muttered, lowering the weapon sheepishly. Rune smiled at him, feeling a little more comfortable around the talking trees.

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" Legolas's tone was warning as he placed a hand around Rune and putting her behind him slightly. She cursed herself, realising she had to learn elvish at some point to know what the two were saying.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked in the same tongue and Rune glared at him. Gimli patted her arm as though he shared her pain.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas replied worriedly, moving Rune completely behind him, so as to hide her from the wizard and try to keep her safe.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn warned the trio behind him, wrapping his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli held his axe high as Legolas pulled out an arrow, notching it in place. Rune took a tight hold on the sword she carried, slowly notching it from the sheath.

"We must be quick." Aragorn whispered to him, looking down at the glint of the sword in Rune's hand and nodded to her approvingly. At that moment with a yell the last of the Fellowship turned to attack the White Wizard, it seemed to go in slow motion in Rune's mind. Legolas's arrows were suddenly deflected, along with Gimli's sword. She watched as Aragorn dropped his sword with a hiss of pain, she could feel the heat fill her hand, but didn't drop her sword until she registered where it was coming from. She yelped as she dropped it onto the leafy ground, rubbing her hand painfully with tears in her eyes. She looked at her hand, red and sore. Burned.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The booming voice of the White Wizard boomed towards them. Rune squinted her eyes at the bright white glow, trying to make a shape of it.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked through gritted teeth, glaring at the light. Rune stumbled over, looking at the light slightly frightened.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The White Wizard asked, Rune glared at him.

"If he has harmed him…." She breathed under her breath, Legolas looked at her and nodded his head. Gimli placed a hand on her arm as though to still her.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded, the bright light began to dim and Gandalf emerged. His grey clothing gone replaced by white, even his staff was bright white. Rune curtseyed as Legolas and Gimli bowed low.

"It cannot be. You fell." Aragorn spoke in disbelief. Rune straightened her back and stared at the wizard, he looked and talked like the same kindly wizard that she had met in Rivendell and yet, something made her feel weary around him. She kept her eyes fixated on him, but he did not spare her a glance.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon, to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." Gandalf spoke, as though slowly remembering his fall. "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." Gandalf sounded like a hero to Rune, like one from a book she had read. "Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I have been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf explained, looking down at them all.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn couldn't help the grin that fell upon his face. Rune looked at Gandalf in disbelief, her hands going to her mouth in shock.

"Gandalf? Yes, that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey." He smiled at them, and Rune began to laugh uncontrollably, as if it were a dream she was having.

"Gandalf!" Gimli cried with happiness and Gandalf smiled towards the dwarf.

"I am Gandalf the white!" He called with a twinkle in his eye, Legolas grinned, "and I come to you know in the turn of tides." He then turned to Rune and smiled, she remembered that smile, it was him.

Xxx

They walked through the forest, Rune walking beside Legolas and she kept glancing at Gandalf in surprise. As though if she took her eyes off him he would disappear and she wouldn't be able to stop him this time. Legolas looked at her with slight surprise.

"You seem as though you do not believe him to be real." Legolas spoke softly, Rune nodded her head, tucking a lock behind her ear.

"And you do?" She asked him, he shrugged at her, looking at Gandalf side on.

"I trust that it is truly him, but I do not understand how it was possible." He answered, she kept her eyes focused on Gandalf with interest. Gandalf turned to look at her, but she quickly looked toward Legolas.

"Legolas?" She asked hesitantly, he looked at her and raised a thin brow.

"Hm?" He asked her. She pulled on a lose strand of hair and made sure to keep her eyes anywhere but him. She cleared her throat before looking at him.

"Can you tell me any Elvish? I mean, I want to know some so I can understand when you talk in it?" She asked softly and he smiled at her. His eyes softening as he looked at her.

"I can tell you some, but…could I tell you the translation later?" She thought about his question before smiling at him.

"I suppose that would be a start…" She replied. Legolas nodded, but his cheeks began to go bright red as he began to say it.

"_Le melon_." He spoke softly, Rune looked at him curiously but he merely smiled sheepishly. He had said it tenderly and sweetly and yet it caused Rune to shiver. Aragorn began to laugh loudly and Gandalf to look at the two slightly shocked but still he smiled kindly.

"What?" Rune asked, turning to Aragorn curiously, and then back to Legolas. "What did he say?" She asked Aragorn desperately. Aragorn just shook his head.

"I will let Legolas translate it for you later." Aragorn spoke through his laughter. Rune just glared at him.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: So I have decided to attack you with a multiple chapter spam, so please enjoy :D) **

Gandalf walked in front, leading the group from the forest to the outside world. Rune finally began to agree with Legolas, the longer she stayed in the forest she could feel the anger within the trees and the uproar in the forest. Gimli looked at her worriedly.

"You can feel it too. The Elf was right." Rune nodded her head as she gently placed a hand on the rough bark of the tree. She felt sorry for a tree, although has never before, believed that the trees could feel.

"It is a horrible feeling, I would prefer to leave this forest before their grief becomes too much to handle." She whispered, marching onward, ignoring the looks from both Gimli and Aragorn. Catching Legolas' eyes for only a moment.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf spoke solemnly, Rune looked at him sadly, she had seen what a war could do to a man, but could not imagine would it would do to the civilians. As they emerged from the forest, Rune took in a deep breath, basking in the fresh air, not crowded by hatred or anger as had the forest been. Gandalf whistled piercingly, it echoed off into the distance. The stood, waiting for a reply, but none, at first had come. Rune looked around, and then to Gandalf, who winked at her and gave her a smile as though he knew all that the world kept secret. An answering neigh called to them, a white horse appeared from the plain, answering the call of its master.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas looked at the horse in wonder as it stopped in front of Gandalf, facing him. Gandalf placed a hand on the horses face gently, touching its face with his.

"Shadowfax. He is lord of all horses and he has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf introduced to him. Gimli bowed to the horse that turned to Rune, licking her face gently. She smiled and ran her finger through its main.

"Hello to you to, Shadowfax." She giggled, Gandalf smiled at her, as another neigh sounded, other horses coming towards them hurriedly.

"He seems to like you, Rune." Gandalf grinned, as he began to mount his horse, Aragorn helping Rune up on the dark horse that they both shared. Hurriedly they began to write, Rune grasping Aragorn's waist as she had not been used to riding so quickly.

As they rode Rune noticed the shining chain around Aragorn's throat, she looked at it before looked up at Aragorn, who kept his eyes front, ridding quickly.

"Aragorn?" She whispered to him, he did not turn to acknowledge her, but continued to keep riding.

"Hmm?" He asked her as they rode, she began to think through his her question, she was careful so not to offend him.

"Your necklace, who gave it to you?" She asked him gently, he seemed to mull over it, before he spoke.

"A woman who I love, but can never have." Rune held tight to his waist as he moved the reins hard, sending them faster down the plains, Rune shrieked slightly at the pace and Aragorn laughed, she smiled, she regretted asking him, and did not wish for him to dwell on the past.

Xxx

They halted a little away from Edoras, Gandalf looked at each of them, his eyes resting on Rune. She had never travelled to Edoras itself, but she knew the family that ruled it.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf warned them, Rune looked at Edoras and shook her head, her hair finally falling from the tight she had kept it in, falling free. She looked younger now, to the eyes of her company, more her age.

"I do not expect one whether it is in turmoil or not." She muttered, as they began to ride on.

Xxx

The black flag fluttered down to their feet, the printing of a white horse, tattered and old. She looked at it sadly as they crossed the dying grass, their horses slowly clopped in, as she looked around with fear.

"You will find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered as he looked they looked around at the sombre people, who hobbled around them, drowning in their misery. Rune looked around her, and began to shift uneasily on the horse. Aragorn halted, turning to her.

"What is it?" He questioned her uneasy, she shook her head.

"I would rather walk than walk the land with people whom I share a title with, than ride a horse meant for someone nobler." Gandalf looked at her, stopping also, he smiled at her as she lept from the horse, proving that she needed no help from anyone.

"You are, as you have always been, Rune daughter of Denethor, a lady of great love and understanding. We shall walk the ground with you, as known are as noble as you are." He smiled kindly at her, getting off his horse and walking beside her. The others nodded, taking the leave of their horses, and leading them over the path and towards the steps of the castle. A man marched from the doors, standing in front of them, dressed in his glimmering armour.

"Ah." Gandalf said when coming to him, grinning happily as he saw the guard. Rune stood tall beside the men around her, still over looked by the man.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The guard spoke. Gandalf looked to his company, nodding in understanding and signalling for the others to surrender their weapons. Aragorn handed over his sword and knives, Legolas gave a little twirl of his knives before handing them over to the guards, and Gimli handed over his axe reluctantly. The guard gestured to Rune, who held her sword tightly, she glared as pulled it from her sheath, handing it over. The guard gestured to Gandalf.

"Your staff." He ordered, beckoning to the white stick he held tightly.

"Hmm," Gandalf glanced to his staff. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He looked at the guard innocently, who then seemed conflicted, hesitating for a second and then gestured that they were to follow him into the hall. Gandalf gave Aragorn a tiny wink and entered the hall, leaning on Rune's arm. As they entered, Rune looked at the man that sat close to the king, who seemed to be withering away. The rat like man leaned down and whispered in the King's ear, loud enough for it to bounce off the empty walls.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe." Rune looked at them, her eyes on him, placing a hand gently on Gandalf's arm, his grey cloak rough under her fingertips.

"They courtesy of your all is somewhat lessened of late. Théoden-King.! Gandalf called across the hall as they stopped, surveying the hall and its hostile occupants. A group of men started to follow their steps, walking closer still to Rune.

"He is not welcome." The slimy man whispered to the King, who looked with his withering eyes to Gandalf.

"Why should I…welcome you, Gandalf..Stormcrow." The king looked to his rat, almost to look for is conformation that he had said the right thing, Rune looked at him as though he had gone mad. She had never seen a leader or king look for such conformation as he had.

"A just question, my liege." The rat walked towards Gandalf, his eyes flickering to Rune as he grinned distastefully, she went to raise her hand but Gandalf patter the one on his arm gently. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is as an ill guest." Rune glared at the slimy man, and she could feel Gandalf tense beside her.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf shouted causing Rune to jump only slightly. He rose his staff against the man who hissed.

"His staff!" He backed away from the wooden stick, and began to address the guards. "I told you to take the Wizard's staff!" He shouted. The hostile guards who had crept along the side began to attack. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli engaged in a fist-fight, Rune pulled a dagger from her boot, the one she had taken from Faramir, and slid between the guards on the floor, cutting the backs on ankles and knees. Gandalf continued to approach Théodan.

"Théodan, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." The rat-like man tried to crawl away, unnoticed, but was pinned down by Gimli, Rune's dagger pressed to his throat.

"I would stay still, if I were you." The dwarf growled, looking up at Rune and smiling.

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell!" Gandalf's voice rose, surrounding the chamber. Théoden's laughter was menacing as it surrounded them. Rune watched as Gandalf's eyes widened in surprise.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" The old King wheezed, Gandalf threw back his grey cloak, it filtered the floor as a blinding white light surrounded him. Théodan was thrown back in his seat. Gandalf pointed his staff toward the king as he groaned.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf said threateningly. A woman ran into the room, rushing towards Théodan, Rune recognised her, she had grown since they were children, but she was still Éowyn. Aragorn caught her, and held her back.

"Wait." He whispered softly, Rune looked at her for a moment, she seemed drawn and ill, as if worry had filled her for too long.

"If I go…Théoden dies." It was not the voice of the King that Rune had heard until now, and it frightened her. Gandalf moved his staff sharply and Théoden flew back against the chair again.

""You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf snarled.

"Rohan is mine!" The clear command reminded Rune of a jealous child.

"Be gone!" Gandalf ordered, He smites Théoden who lunged at him. Théodan was thrown back into the chair, the king, moaned and slumped forward in the chair. Éowyn ran to her uncle's side as he fell. Théoden lifted his head, Rune watched with shock as his face began to change slowly into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition returned to his blue eyes.

"I know your face. Éowyn…Éowyn." He gasped with recognition, he niece smiled as tears began to fall down her face, thanking kindly at her uncle.

"Gandalf?" Théoden asked, looking up in surprise at the wizard.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf smiled. The hall began to fill with light again, as everyone marvelled at the rejuvenation of the King. Théoden stood and looked around him.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He looked down at his hands that trembled. Rune stood, realising the slim rat from her daggers blade, but not from the anger of the dwarf.

"My Lord," he turned to Rune, and looked at her curiously. She was not dressed like an average woman, with her black tunic and grey trousers. But she wore that of the colours of Gondor, and those she suspected he recognised. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." The King smiled at her, and nodded at her words as his guard than to him with a sword in his hands. With trembling hands he reached out for the sword slowly, and then he drew it, gazing upon the shining steel. The Kinds eyes fell upon the cowering man who had managed wriggle away from Gimli, it was in that moment that the rat like man was thrown from the halls and down the steps. He groaned out as he hit the hard floor. The doors closed on Rune, leaving her in the halls alone, with Éowyn.

"It has been a long while since I have seen you Rune, you have changed a lot in your days." Éowyn spoke, walking towards Rune, smiling kindly. Rune looked at her old mistress and shook her head.

"Not as much as you have, Milady." Rune said, bowing now that she no longer wore her dresses, Éowyn shook her head at the small girl, she was still young, yet she looked so old and broken, like she had seen more than her innocent eyes should have.

"Rune, you come to my home for the first time, with more pride than any soldier, dressed as a man and cutting down wickedness with a single dagger. You come baring sorrow I have yet begun to understand and still you carry the light of a Lady of Gondor, yet, you are no longer my servant, but my friend." Éowyn could feel the tears run down her cheeks as she ran forward, wrapping her arms around Rune's shoulders, hugging her tightly, and tears running down her cheeks. Rune smiled, hugging the woman back.

"I have missed you so very much, Éowyn." Rune admitted. She could hear in her ear the soft laughter of her lady and the shake of her shoulders.

"And I you, Rune." A soft cough interrupted the two women as the group of men entered, looking at them each with curiosity.

"You know one and other?" Théoden asked them, raising a brow. Before either could speak, Aragorn stepped forward.

"This my Lord, is Rune, daughter of Denethor." The king looked at her, at first with confusion and then with contempt.

"More than one child of Gondor has entered these halls this day, and I do not know how to take this." He looked at both Aragorn and Rune, as though seeing them truly for the first time.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: So I have decided to attack you with a multiple chapter spam, so please enjoy :D) **

Éowyn and Rune rushed around the two children, placing bowls of hot soup in front of the two young children.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Éowyn began to explain as she tucked a green blanket over the small girl who had yet to touch her soup. The boy however, sat next to Rune happily, eating up the food and regaining his strength. Rune smiled down him kindly, sharing a look of worry with Legolas who stood a little while away from her.

"Where is mama?" The little girl questioned both the women who sat close to her. Éowyn hushed her softly as Rune pressed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Eat up Little One, your mother will be here soon." She said softly, encouraging the little girl to eat.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf tried to convince Théoden, who looked warily. "You must fight." Gandalf advised. The King just looked at them.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return to fight for their king." Aragorn sat at the table, sitting across from Gimli, he looked at the King with hard eyes.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Gimli took a bite of his bread as he watched the exchange between Aragorn and Théoden, turning to Rune for advice.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not!" Aragorn snarled to the King. It was logical, Rune thought as she felt the small boy cling to her, war was already knocking upon their door.

"When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden growled, Rune stood, and about to defend Aragorn, a man her brother thought of as a King, whether he would have admitted it or not. Aragorn beckoned her to sit, but she did not.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked, Rune looked at the king, her eyes narrowed, her arms folded.

Xxx

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden ourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." People were moving around them, gathering their belongings and preparing to move. Gandalf led Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Rune through the streets towards the stables.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Rune shouted, causing people to turn to her and look at her queerly.

"He is only doing what he think is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Rune glared at him as they entered the stables.

"That does not mean it will save them now, Mordor is growing strong, can you not sense it in the air?" She asked as they walked towards the small pen in which their three horses were kept, the wizard opened it, and entered.

"Rune is right. There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences _have _to hold." Gandalf warned him. Aragorn looked at Gandalf and nodded.

"They will hold." He said, almost as though it were is personal duty to make it so. Gandalf turned to Shadowfax and stroked his white fur.

"The Grey Pilgrim that is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East.

"Go." Aragorn nodded as he opened the stall gates. Legolas jumped back, pulling Rune with him as Gandalf rode out of the sable and the plains of Gondor.

Xxx

Legolas turned to Rune as she began to prepare herself for the journey, she was braiding her hair as to keep out of the way, he held out her hand to stop her.

"I much prefer it lose, it makes you far more beautiful when it flows down your back in such beautiful waves." She looked at him, and raised her brow, realising her hair from her grasp.

"And why should I care whether you like it up or down?" She questioned Legolas, looking at him, and realising how close they have come. He placed a hand on her cheeks softly, looking down into her golden eyes.

"I do not know why, I just hope that you do." He breathed, Rune could feel her heart flutter at their close proximity. He moved his hand to her golden hair and ran his hand over it gently. She shuddered, and looked down. He brought his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to his.

"Why do you so easily shy from me, Rune?" He asked softly, their lips so close that if she were to merely lean forward on her tiptoes, she would brush them with hers.

"Because, you are a Prince, Legolas. Do not think I do not listen, and I am a servant, even now we should not be so close." Legolas shook his head, and leaned forward so that their foreheads touched.

"You are more than just a servant, you are a Lady, and therefore, there is no reason for you to be so shy." His tone was soft and sweet, she could feel her cheeks redden. She could feel the tickling sensation of butterflies in her stomach and, how she wished to kiss him. It was not very ladylike, of that she knew, but having the chance to just lean forward and brush her lips against his…would it be so wrong? Before she knew what she was doing, she was already leaning forward, already willing to kiss him.

"Legolas, Rune, we must move out!" Aragorn called to them, it was Legolas who moved first, away from Rune, but it was slow, and she could feel the loss of his warmth as he moved.

Xxx

The people of Rohan began to move slowly, moving towards Helm's Deep. Rune walked beside Legolas' horse, holding the rein gently so it walked at the pace of the people. She couldn't help but shake her head as they moved. Gimli road a little ahead, Éowyn being the one to lead his horse.

"It is true you do not see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance," Gimli laughed, 'that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Éowyn turned to look at Aragorn and Rune questioningly. Aragorn gestured and whispered.

"It is the beards…" Rune placed her hand over her lips and giggled lightly. Legolas looked down at her and smiled.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Éowyn began to laugh gaily as Rune tried to contain her own. Gimli looked at Éowyn and back at Rune, knowing had caused both women such laughter. He chuckled quietly as he continued. "Which is of course ridiculous…whoa!" The dwarf shouted as the horse suddenly reared up and galloped away as Éowyn lost her hold on the reins. Gimli fell off after a short distance and landed with a loud thump. Rune closed on eye and bit her lip as Éowyn ran after her charge.

"Ooh!" She gasped as she reached him. Gimli lay there for a few moments, struggling to get up.

"It is alright, it is alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Gimli tried to reassure her. Éowyn helped Gimli up. She laughed as she brushed him off. Looking back at Aragorn, Rune to looked at Aragorn, and found that he seemed almost enchanted by her image.

Xxx

_Next day_

Legolas had decided to scout ahead, he had told Rune it was due to the fact that he was keen in eye, meaning that he would be better for looking ahead. Rune was left to ride his horse, keeping it on the path, Théoden looked at Rune, who managed to keep the horse straight needing nobody to lead it.

"My, if I have not seen such greatness from Gondor, a women who can control a beast she has never ridden with such surety, can I ask how?" Rune turned to the king, as she held the reins tight.

"It is not difficult, my Lord, you must allow the horse to trust you, only then will it let you ride it without hatred or fuss." The king looked at her with her intensity before nodding, intrigued by for more by the girl than what he had thought before. Rune watched with keen as Aragorn rushed ahead towards Legolas, only to come back moments later.

"Wargs! We are under attack! He began to warn Théoden, the villagers began to cry out in panic at the sound of the alarm. The horses around her began to panic with their people, startled by the noise.

"Get out of here!" Aragorn order them, Rune quieted her horse quickly just as the next order was given back by Théoden.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Rune turned the horses head, riding towards the king. She could hear Gimli saying something but was moving toward Aragorn and the king. Éowyn not far behind her. The king at first turned to Éowyn, his eyes grave.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!" Théoden told her, looking towards the oncoming slaughter.

"I can fight." She argued, but Rune knew it was no good. Théoden softened his gaze.

"No! You must do this…for me." Still, Éowyn was willing to answer, she was about to open her mouth to argue more, Rune leaped from her horse, landing steadily on her feet.

"My Lord, I will keep both Éowyn and your people safe. Éowyn held her uncles gaze for a moment, and then turned to Rune, it was clear that Éowyn had lost this battle with her uncle, but Rune could still fight, she had no restraints.

"Rune, are you sure?" She asked softly, looking at Rune who smiling reassuringly.

"Yes, I was once your servant when you came to Gondor, please allow me that chance again." Éowyn nodded her head as both women ran to defend the villagers.

"Make to the lower ground! Stick together!" Éowyn ordered the villagers as Rune unsheathed her sword. Looking back she saw Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, the once four hunters looked at each other before nodding wishing one and other luck. Rune turned in the directions of the villagers and Éowyn, hurrying after them.

Xxx

Rune darted away from the rogue Warg who had lost its rider, darting across the plains towards the villagers. She raised her sword moments before it could reach Éowyn and the villagers, bring the sharp blade across the creature swiftly. Éowyn turned to Rune in shock, Rune stood, breathing hard, drawing her blade from the now dying Warg, she looked at the villagers, and pointing her bloody sword in the direction they were headed.

"Keep going, before more come." Her warning was enough for them to hurry, Éowyn ran forward, keeping in front of the villagers, leading their way. Rune still taking rear, keeping guard of the elders and the young that could not walk so far.

"Excuse me Miss, where did you learn to fight with such ease?" It was a young boy, he could be no older than fifteen, but he walked beside her, holding out his arm every now and then to stop an elderly women from falling back. Rune looked at him, and then down to her blade, sheathing it again.

"It is no easy task, to take a life whether it is that of the enemy or not."


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: So I have decided to attack you with a multiple chapter spam, so please enjoy :D) **

Rune stood talk still as the men returned, tears falling down her cheeks as Legolas hugged her tightly, the refugees cries of delight at arriving at Helm's Deep had left her mind. Aragorn had fallen and there was no hope in this world that she could feel that would possibly bring him back. Éowyn grieved, but in her own way. She had not known Aragorn as she, Legolas and Gimli had, and she would never understand the lose they felt. Their leader, the one that had held them together was dead. Rune pulled back from Legolas, and hugged Gimli, it was enough to say that their lose was something they had each felt, as though death had not toyed with them enough, it was so willing to do so again. Pulling herself together, Rune left the company of the Elf and the Dwarf, to mourn on her own.

Xxx

Gimli began to push his way through the crowd, forcing Rune to go with him, she however, was in no hurry, darting in and out of the crowds.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way, I am going to kill him!" The dwarf snarled, both him and Rune stopped however when they saw him, standing in front of him. Rune pressed her hands to her mouth in shock. Her eyes growing wide.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli rushed forward, and hugged Aragorn tightly, looking up. "Bless you, laddie!" Rune laughed, as she leaped forward, forcing Aragorn to catch her.

"I could kill you!" She cried happily, hugging him just as Gimli did. She quickly realised him and blushed.

"Gimli, Rune, where is the king?" He looked at both, Gimli, who was sitting and giggling and weeping, he was unsure how to take her response and Gimli who gestured to the hall. Aragorn began to make his way, Gimli and Rune hurrying behind him.

"He is a lunatic." Gimli muttered to Rune, still grinning like a child who had received the best gift in the world.

"A lucky one." Rune agreed, smiling brightly at the back of Aragorn. They made their way, standing waiting for them was Legolas, who waited at the steps.

"_Le ab-dollen._" They both smiled as Legolas paused and looked at Aragorn's wounds. "You look terrible." The Elf stated, Rune rolled her eyes at the fact that Legolas was so brutally honest. Legolas reached into his pocket, handing the necklace to Aragorn, who took the silver chain and hung the jewel around his neck.

"_Hannon le." _Aragorn thanked, taking hold of Legolas' hand.

Xxx

Rune began to feel the battle upon her as she helped usher the women and children to the caves. Men, young and old began to be taken for the battle, for war. Some to old that they would have to hold tight to the wall to not fall, and some far too young that they still had the rosy breath on their round cheeks, and teeth that wobbled freely. Women cried out as their husbands, sons, nephews and grandsons were taken from them. They tried to pull back, but were unable to keep their families safe. Rune walked with the young men back up the steps, keeping her eyes away from them. She saw the young boy she had talked with after killing the Warg, he looked at her desperately, fear in his once eager eyes,

"Y-you are fighting with us?" He asked her hopefully, she shook her head sorrowfully. Her honey coloured curls following over her shoulder.

"No, I am afraid not, I am only going up to wish my friends good luck." He looked at her, he was small and he was young. He had seen so few winters, she placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Can I ask a favour of you then miss? It is all I can do, even though you owe me nothing." She nodded her head, her eyes kind.

"You may ask of anything, brave soldier." He gulped and toyed with the hem of his worn shirt.

"My grandmother, if I do not return, tell her, I love her and I am grateful for all she has done." Rune smiled at him and nodded her head.

"You have my word, young soldier." She promised.

"Rune!" A voice startled her, causing her to turn, Legolas stood there, his bow held tightly in his hand, his eyes wide. "You are not going to fight?" He asked her worriedly, she left the boy and walked towards Legolas and shook her head.

"No, I was, but Aragorn has returned. I am going to tend to the women and children, I will be their last line of defence." Legolas smiled at her, and placed a hand once again upon her cheek.

"Such bravery from one so shy." He chuckled, then his eyes saddened. "I do not believe this battle shall be won, I have little hope, for numbers so few." Rune smiled at him as she placed a gentle hand on his, searching his eyes with her own.

"Then have hope, or I shall be forced to lend you some of mine." She said softly, "We have come so far Legolas, do not lose what has kept you going." He smiled at her, and curled a lose strand of hair around his index finger.

"I have not lost what has kept me going, for you are still here. Your strength and maddening hope that has what has kept me going, Rune." Rune looked at Legolas, her eyes wide, she seemed confused for a minute, but he smiled all the same. "Can I translate what I said to you in Fargorn?" He asked gently. She looked at him as though he were mad.

"Legolas, you are about to go into battle, do you really think now is the time for a lesson on language?" Her words were playful but her tone sad. He shook his head, blond hair shifting.

"Please, allow me to, I may not be able to again." He begged her, and she nodded her head, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"_Le melon," _he moved so that he was now inches from her face, "I love you." He whispered, crashing his lips to hers. At first it was hurried and hard, but then it began to soften and she could feel the light pressure of his lips, and how gentle he began to hold her. He pulled back before she could memorise it more. Her face potent with shock.

"Legolas, I-" He shook his head gently.

"You do not have to say anything Rune, I just had to do that, at least once. Before I died." He hurried off before she could say it back, her heart thumping as she watched her elven prince race off without her.

"Ma'am, you need to go to the caves by order of the King." A soldier placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and nodded. Still looking back at where Legolas had gone, hopping beyond hope he would come back.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: Okay, so I have this idea that Elves have this love at first sight thing. So this is kind of what happened with Rune and Legolas. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review :D)**

Rune took a type grip of the wooden torch, lighting the way for the villagers toward the mountain pass, people stumbled as the rumbling grew fainter and fainter. People screamed as dust and stoned crumbled as they ran through the tunnel. Éowyn ran beside her, holding another torch to brighten the way further.

"So, Rune, you and the elf?" She questioned as they ran, Rune looked at her as the path widening more, they both split so that the villagers ran ahead of them. They goaded them out, allowing them to go down the wider path.

"Is my feelings for Legolas really something to talk about in a moment like this?" Rune questioned the Lady who smiled and laughed slightly.

"It is something light in these dark times, plus, talk spreads, people saw him kiss you." Éowyn grinned, at her as Rune blushed. The last of the stragglers wondered into the wider path, Rune followed along with Éowyn who grinned at her wickedly.

"Well, I do not know what to make of it." Rune muttered, pulling at her hair lightly. Éowyn caught a brow at Rune.

"How do you mean? The truth is, I have not seen an Elf before, and then you come here with one, and a dwarf and Aragorn, next you and the elf are kissing. There must be something between you both?" Éowyn asked her, Rune just shrugged.

"He said he loved me." She whispered softly, Éowyn looked at her, and blinked.

"And you?" She asked Rune softly, Rune shook his head.

"I did not have time to tell him but I – Éowyn, do you hear that?" Rune cut off, looking around her, Éowyn stopped to listen, and shook her head.

"I hear nothing." Éowyn answered, looking around them and behind.

"Exactly, the fighting seems to have stopped." Rune whispered, looking above her at the ceiling that had once shook with violence.

"But who has won?" Éowyn answered, Rune shook her head and chewed on her bottom lip.

"I have no clue, but do we risk going back?" Rune asked Éowyn who seemed shocked that she was being asked such things. "You lead them just now, Éowyn, we take your orders." Rune clarified. Éowyn began to mull it over. She looked at Rune before speaking.

"There would have been a victory call if the enemy had come, they would have swarmed the place and taken us by storm if they had won by now. So I think we should risk it, it seems logical." Rune kept her eyes fixed on him and nodded her head.

"We turn back!" Rune shouted, causing people to turn back, complaining and worrying. As they made their way down the pass she could see the lights and shadows of people moving about, mummers of words Rune could not catch began to fill the room. She halted the villagers and turned to Éowyn.

"I am going to check who it is, if I do not return, or you do not hear me, then turn and run, make for the pass and keep going till you cannot go no more." Rune ordered, Éowyn looked at her, holding her arm.

"Rune, you cannot go alone." Éowyn mumbled, Rune shook her head and grasped the hilt of her sword.

"And you cannot leave your people, Éowyn." Rune said softly, hugging the women before running out, drawing out her sword.

Things seemed to happen quickly, Rune stood at first, ready to fight whatever had come down the pass only to drop her sword. Gimli stood with a multitude of soldiers, looking around the room. They turned to the clatter of the sword.

"Rune." Gimli gasped, rushing to her as he done Aragorn, hugging her. "Oh lass, you had us worried when you were not here. We tried to find you, but we thought that – well you Gondor people are going to drive me to an early grave the way I worry about you." Rune smiled as she hugged Gimli back. She was far too happy that she would get to see the dwarf again.

"I am sorry Master Dwarf, I should not have worried you so, but I was only following orders. Are the others alright?" She asked, Gimli grinned and nodded.

"Your Elf is a brave fighter, Lady Rune." Rune flushed at the title the dwarf had given Legolas.

"He is not my Elf." She muttered, her cheeks bright red. Gimli chuckled loudly, it echoed around them.

"Rune, my sister and the villagers, where are they?" Rune turned to see that one of the men who were there was Éomer. She smiled at him and pointed toward the pass.

"They are there, would you like me get them?" She questioned. Émor nodded as Rune made her way back to the pass, signalling that it was safe. Éowyn was the first to exit, running towards her brother and hugging him tightly.

"Éomer, you returned?" She gasped, hugging her brother tightly, Rune smiled but took a step back, placing her hand on her chest. The sibling embrace seemed too much for her as she turned away.

"Gimli, I am going to go to Aragorn and Legolas now, this battle has been won, but we still need to save Merry and Pippin." She told the Dwarf as she began to leave the glittering caves. Gimli nodded.

"Lady Rune, wait right there. I will be damned if I let you out of my sight again, you and Aragorn." He huffed, taking a tight hold of his axe and hobbling along with Rune. She turned to him and raised a brow.

"You seem to call me 'Lady' now, Master Dwarf, where has that come from?" He nodded his head and grinned at her.

"Well, you are with a Prince now." He laughed, Rune glared at the dwarf, and crossed her arms.

"Master Dwarf, we do not even know if I am, in fact, 'with' anybody. A battle has just finished, I still need to talk to Legolas." Gimli chuckled at her and patted her on the back.

"Clearly, you have not heard the words he has said since the battle has ended."

Xxx

As she stepped into the hall with Legolas she could see Aragorn, Legolas and Théodan talk heatedly with one and other, she turned to the dwarf who smiled at her.

"Elves came to help us." Rune looked at Gimli who was grinning widely. "Never have I been so happy to see that lot in all my days." He chuckled and Rune could not stop herself from laughing at him. At that moment the conversation died down. Théoden looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Master Dwarf and Rune, the women and children, no harm have come to them?" He asked as both Aragorn and Legolas turned to them, Rune bowed to the King.

"Your people are safe, My Lord, and you niece led them well." Rune answered. Théoden smiled at her. Bowing back to her.

"Then you have my thanks, he then looked at Aragorn and Gimli, after looked at Rune and Legolas. "Perhaps we should help the villagers out of those caves, Master dwarf, Aragorn?" Théoden asked the two who nodded, leaving Rune alone with Legolas. The elf smiled and stepped in front of her, weary at first to go near her before placing his warm palm against her cheek.

"Rune, I am so thankful you are safe-" He began, but Rune cut him off, taking both his hands in hers.

"Legolas, I must ask you, did you mean what you said, and when you told me that you loved me?" She asked, unsure. Legolas looked at her in concern.

"Of course I did, I will not lie to you about my feelings, I love you Rune. As cliché as it sounds, from the moment you asked me directions in Rivendell, and came on this journey with us, I knew. Call it an elf thing." He said softly, smiling slightly as his last comment. But then he frowned. "You do not love me?" He asked her worriedly. Rune frowned at Legolas.

"No, I do love you, I promise that I do. I just- why me?" She asked him. He flipped his hands over so he know held hers tightly.

"Because…I do not know how to explain it. Every time I look at you, it is like the stars only shine for you. It is like each time you talk it is like the world just wants to stop and listen and I cannot let everyone else have you, because if I do, my love will devour me, and I would not be able to find anybody else." He tried to explain, but he seemed nervous, more so than she had seen any elf, even if she had met even a few.

"Legolas-" But she could not find the right words to say, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him, he seemed surprised at first but slowly slithered his arms around her waist, pulling her close, her hands crawled up his chest, wrapping around his shoulders and tangling into his hair. They broke a part to take a breath, they looked into each other's eyes as they breathed heavily, Legolas smiled at her.

"You know, you could have just blushed and looked all shy." He chuckled, Rune shook her head, laughing.

"Sometimes it is boring being shy." She giggled. A cough caused Legolas and Rune to turn, Aragorn was grinning at them, and Gimli was just chuckling. Rune blinked and blushed at them as Théoden just shook his head.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Yay! I get to write about Merry and Pippin more and this makes me really happy because I missed writing with them! Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^) **

Rune looked around her as she clutched Aragorn's waist, they had come accustomed to partners that they rode with, but Legolas kept close to her, Gimli sitting behind him. Gandalf led the way, with a few other riders by their side. She looked around her at the trees that moved to create a path for them to walk through. She smiled as she looked at the leafy trees. She could feel how better the forest felt. She could smell the smell of smoke and damp in the air and her nose wrinkled slightly at the stench.

"We are almost to Isengard, so keep your heads down, we do not want trouble here!" Gandalf called to them as the trees continued to move aside. Rune looked ahead as the trees continued to split, turning to Legolas for conformation of the smell.

"Can you smell that?" She asked him, he nodded his head.

"Yes, but I am not sure what it means." He answered, as they rode the trees again parted and Rune's eyes widened. Water surrounded the area and there sat Merry and Pippin, sitting on a large stone pillar that had been pulled from the ground. They grinned at them as they puffed the smoke from their pipes, placing food in their mouths.

"Welcome my Lords and Lady, to Isengard." Merry called from atop his pillar, grinning at them all. Rune's eyes widened before she scowled at them disapprovingly.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and smoking." Gimli spluttered, glaring at the hobbits who began to once again eat their faces.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin called with his mouth full. Gimli looked up, his mouth open and his interest finally spiked.

"Salted pork?" He asked them, Rune shook her head. Gandalf smirked at the two hobbits that sat above them.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry nodded, Rune leaped from Aragorn's horse and folded her arms across her chest. Her lips pursed.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took! Whether Isengard is under new management or not, how dare you make me worry!" She could feel the tears begin to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. "First I think your dead, then lost in some sort of Forest, and only now do I realise you tore down Isengard!" She shouted at them, not even bothering to care her boots were flooding with water. Merry and Pippin both looked at each other before hopping off their pillar, and rushing towards her through the water and hugging her around the waist tightly.

"We are so sorry Miss Rune! We should have got Gandalf to tell you!" Pippen apologised as Merry nodded, she hugged them back tightly. Kissing their heads softly.

"It is alright, but do not ever do that again, or I promise you Mordor would seem like paradise to my wrath." Both hobbits nodded in fear. A large shadow covered them, the creaking of wood caused Rune to look up in shock, a large tree like creature towered over them, Rune gasped as she looked at it.

"Huraroom ... Young Master Gandalf, I am you have come. Wood and water, stock and, stone I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here ... Locked in his tower." The walking tree boomed, Rune couldn't keep her eyes from it talked. Gandalf smiled up at it.

"And there Saruman must remain, under your guard, Treebeard." Gandalf nodded his head. Rune seemed flabbergasted by this 'Treebeard' thinking it was possibly a dream, and from the moment she left Gondor she thought nothing would surprise her, and she was unfortunately wrong.

"Let us just have his head and be done with it." Gimli shouted from behind Legolas, Rune turned to the dwarf.

"Gimli, she chastised, moving smoothly across the water with the two little hobbits and bringing them to the horses, helping Merry up beside Gandalf and Pippin in front of Aragorn, before climbing on the horse behind him. Gandalf staring up at the looming dark tower and shook his head at Gimli's words.

"No. He has no power anymore." Gandalf said quietly, Treebeard nodded his head wisely.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away ...Trees will come back to live here, young trees . . . wild trees." Treebeard mused happily, Rune smiled at the giant tree. Saurman had taken his friends, and made them into weapons of evil and yet, he was letting that man live, and he could still look on the brighter side of him. Rune heard the splash before she noticed that Pippin had slid off the horse, running towards something glowing in the water.

"Pippin!" She called, as the small hobbit made his way towards the object, leaning down and picking it up, Rune looked at the black sphere with interest as Legolas pulled back slightly.

"Well, bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped, looking at it with curiosity. Gandalf moved towards him, and held out his hands.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad!" Gandalf told him, Pippin didn't move, his eyes fixed on the sphere. His eyes filled with wonder. "Quickly, now!" Gandalf ordered, Pippin looked at it one more time before looking at it reluctantly, Gandalf quickly emerged it in his cloak, looking at Pippin worriedly.

"Come along Pippin!" Rune called to him, encouraging the hobbit to come towards her and getting Aragorn to lift him up on the sword. The riders began to gallop off, Rune holding tight to Aragorn as he began to move swiftly, Legolas smiled at Rune from his horse.

Xxx

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Théoden called as the people stood, men, women and children, all those who had been able to survive the situation. Rune held up her goblet and cheered with the others. As she sipped her drink she began to weave through the crowd, only to be caught by Merry and Pippin who were dancing and singing about a place called the Green Dragon.

"Miss Rune, come, dance with us!" Merry called from the table surrounded by men, Rune shook her head.

"I possibly could not." She called back over politely. Pippin grinned at her.

"Sure you can, just like in Rivendell, come one Miss Rune, just one more time? It is a celebration after all?" Rune grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but this is the last time." She allowed the hobbits to help her up onto the table and they began to sing once more, allowing Rune to dance with them. Her hair flew about her as she took their arms, being span from on hobbit to the other, laughing as moved her feet in time with them. People clapped and laughed as they danced, whistling and some even joining in. Rune could see Legolas talk to Gimli and every now and then he would look up and watch her dance, smiling as she would do a complicated motion with her feet that he was sure he had seen the Hobbits do only once in the last dance. She grinned at him as she continued, coxing the children up to dance also, and smiled as they stumbled up to join her.

Xxx

Rune placed on the nightgown Éowyn let her borrow, she looked at herself in the reflection of the window before beckoning the men back in, Merry and Pippin entered first, yawning greatly and headed straight for their bed without word. Crawling into the double bed they pulled the blanket loosely over them. Gandalf came in after, looking at Rune with curiosity.

"Have you chosen your bed?" He asked her, seemingly thinking she had same idea as the hobbits. She shook her head at the wizard.

"I was waiting for you to all return before I did so." She said sweetly, Gandalf smiled, picking the spot closest to the door.

"Well I appreciate that, Miss Rune, I shall see you in the morning, yes?" He asked Rune softly, she nodded her head.

"Yes, you shall Master Gandalf. Gimli," Rune turned to the dwarf with curiosity. "Where are Aragorn and Legolas?" She asked, Gimli shrugged his shoulders and yawned greatly, stammering as he spoke.

"O-o-out." He hiccupped. Rune rolled her eyes, knowing the dwarf had properly drank too much trying to drink Legolas under the table. She helped Gimli struggled to his bed and take off his boats before laying him down. He hiccupped his thank you before closing his eyes, unable to keep them open for any longer.

"I am going to go and get those two back in before they are locked out." She told Gandalf who merely nodded his weary head, clearly ready for sleep also. Rune didn't bother to put on her boots as she exited the room, walking down the cold halls and opening the large wooden doors. Legolas and Aragorn sat there, oblivious to the cold around them. Both staring up at the stars.

"The eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas said with a startled realisation, Rune looked at both their backs curiously, they were so different and yet, they both held themselves the same, as royalty. She took a shuddering breath and rubbed her hands together, she had not expected the night to be so cold. Both turned their heads quickly, reaching for their weapons instinctively, but once they noticed it was her, they lowered their hands.

"Rune, what are you doing out here?" Aragorn was first to react as Rune moved closer to them, shuffling her feet and sitting between them both.

"I could ask you the same question." She chattered, folding her arms and hunching forward. Legolas looked at her worriedly.

"Are you cold?" He asked her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, she shook her head.

"N-no." She muttered, yet still leaned into his warmth, grateful for it. Legolas smiled to himself as Rune moved her arms around his waist to keep them warm.

"Well, no wonder you are cold, you did come out here in a pretty thin nightdress. Was someone expecting company tonight?" Aragorn teased her, Rune blushed, burying her head into Legolas' chest.

"N-no I was not! Éowyn is letting me borrow it!" Her defence of cries were muffled by Legolas' clothing. Aragorn laughed light-heartedly.

"Relax, I was merely joking." Aragorn confirmed, but he still grinned when Rune re-emerged, even Legolas laughed slightly at her reaction. However, Legolas' laughter quickly faltered as he turned to the window of their sleeping quarters.

"He is here!" He told his two companions urgently, the both quickly stood, rushing up the steps and into the stone foyer, Rune was forced to lift up the nightgown so she would not trip as they ran. She had managed to get ahead of the men somehow and was first to barge through the door. She took in the sight of Pippin withering on the floor, gripping the once black sphere, now coloured like fire. She wanted to rid him of the pain quickly, grabbing hold of the sphere without thinking, she felt pain fill her as she fell to her knees. Holding it tightly so that it could no longer hurt Pippin. The worried cries from Merry had alerted both Gandalf and Gimli, whom hurried towards the scene, Legolas grabbed hold of Rune as the sphere began to fall, rolling to the ground. Legolas and Aragorn moved Rune away from it as even Gimli cowered from the sphere that rolled across the wooden floor. Gandalf tossed a blanket it over it hurriedly. Turning to Pippin, furious.

"Fool of a Took!" He shouted, but then noticed Pippin lying there, unresponsive with his eyes opened wide. He lifted the hobbits slumped head, and blew on his hands gently to warm them.

"Pippin," Merry cried worriedly for his friend, rushing towards him, Rune, although still weak, looked on, her heart breaking at the thought of Pippin being dead and she being too late to save him. She couldn't help her relief as she saw tremble, looking at Gandalf who tried to comfort him.

"Gandalf…forgive me." He breathed out, Gandalf looked at the poor little hobbit.

"Look at me! What did you see?" Gandalf asked him, Pippin looked at him as he struggled to look at him as he tried to remember.

"A tree…there was a white tree…in a courtyard of stone…it was dead!" He murmured disconcertedly. "The city was burning." He gasped out. Gandalf turned to Rune whose eyes at widened in that moment.

"Minas Tirith?" She gasped out, Gandalf turned back to Pippin for conformation.

"Is that what you saw?" But it was clear Pippin would be unable to answer, as he struggled to even keep his eyes open.

"I saw…I saw him…I could hear his voice in my head!" Pippin explained terrified, Rune looked over at him, clutching Legolas' hand.

"And what did you tell him? Speak!" Gandalf barked at Pippin. Rune narrowed her eyes.

"Gandalf." She shouted back at the wizard, who seemed only to ignore her anger and annoyance.

"He asked me my name, I did not answer…he hurt me." Pippin moaned out, now not looking at Gandalf but at Merry, who was by his side, worry clear on his face.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked at him with such intensity that it even frightened Rune. Pippin shook his head as he spoke.

"Nothing, I told him nothing." He began to cry and Rune stood up, staggering towards him and sitting down by his side, letting the hobbit fall towards her, she patted his head as Merry rubbed his friends back.

"That is enough, do you not thing Gandalf?" She asked him sternly, Gandalf stood straight and looked at Rune.

"They are not your children, Rune, they are older than you." He warned her, Rune kept her glare fixed on Gandalf as Pippin sobbed onto her lap.

"That does not mean I am not going to care for them Gandalf, maybe if you were not so harsh on them at times and putting such unbearable burdens on them, I would not have to care for them!" She snapped, Gandalf looked at her for a moment before turning and leaving the room, Aragorn and Gimli following him. Legolas halted at the door, looking back at her.

"You go ahead," She reassured him, "I will deal with things here. Tell Gandalf we shall sort things at dawn." Legolas moved towards her, and kissed her forehead gently.

"Be careful, my love." He told her as he left her alone with the two hobbits, comforting one and conferring with the other.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: YAY! Another chapter! Okay, so I hope the chapters have less cheese in them now. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^) **

Rune sat down on a step beside Gimli, folding her arms as she listened to Gandalf and Théoden talked, discussing all the events that had happened that night.

"We have been strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of our enemy's plan." Gandalf explained, looking at both Théoden and the gathered company before continuing. "The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as week as he supposed. There is courage still – strength enough left to challenge him." Théoden listened intently, but Rune chewed on her bottom lip. It was true the courage of men had withstood all that had been thrown at them, but Gandalf was talking too highly of them. They could be easily swayed when it came to their minds, and be easily killed. Strength and courage was not always enough.

"Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King." Rune knew as well as Aragorn that Gandalf spoke the truth, that Minas Tirith was the strong-hold for those of Middle-Earth. Gandalf rounded on Théoden. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war!" Gandalf warned Théoden who held Gandalf's gaze and yet seemed uncomfortable with the thought of going to war.

"Tell me. Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" Théoden asked quietly, and Rune could almost feel herself agreeing with him. The years she had worked under her father and knew that each time Rohan had turned to him, he turned them away to face the enemy alone. Even she would not go to Gondor's aid in the place of Théoden. Aragorn turned to look at Théoden.

"What do we owe Gondor?" The question was directed at Aragorn, who looked at the King sternly.

"I will go." Aragorn's voice was low and stern and startled Rune for a moment. She got to her feet hurriedly.

"No!" She cried, forcing herself to step in front of Aragorn so he was forced to look at her properly. "I mean, my father will not welcome you. He will force his hand down on you, call you a liar, he will not believe who you are, or the message you bring, your death at his hand will be all that waits for you there." Aragorn looked at her, before placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"They must be warned." He told her gently. She looked at him, placing a hand on top of Aragorn's.

"And they will, will them not Gandalf?" Rune turned to the old Wizard who looked at her gravely. He walked toward them, so as to show that he was confirming Rune's statement.

"They will be." Then he turned to Aragorn, and spoke quiet enough for only him and Rune to here. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships." Aragorn nodded, and then Gandalf spook louder so that everybody could hear. "Understand this…things are now in motion that cannot be undone." He turned on his heels and looked at Pippin, who gazed back in surprise.

"I ride for Minas Tirith! And I will not be going alone."

Xxx

Rune ran after Gandalf, cutting through side-streets and past people, hearing shouts of anger as she knocked things over and then hurriedly apologised.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Please, wait for me!" She shouted, as she jumped a couple of steps and landed lightly on her toes. She finally reached them, skidding in front of Gandalf, she planted her hands on her knees and breathed heavily before looking up at Gandalf, who looked at her in surprise.

"Rune, is this some trick to get me to bring Aragorn, or Legolas or even Gimli?" The wizard asked, raising a questioning brow at Rune, she heaved out another breath as she stood up straight, causing Merry and Pippin to look at her queerly.

"No, it is not some trick. I want to go with you." She huffed out, Gandalf looked at her worriedly, and shook his head.

"No, the road will be treacherous enough, we do not want to risk more than we have too." Gandalf declined her. Rune glared heavily at Gandalf.

"Gandalf, please. I know it is a lot for me to ask, but I know Gondor, all the streets like the back of my hand. I know I should not be asking this of you, but you and Pippin need me, and I must tell Faramir of our brother's death. I know it is no concern of yours, but I beg of you, let me come?" Rune looked at him pleadingly, and Gandalf sighed. He knew she was right, she could sense it.

"You have changed since you have last been to Minas Tirith, Rune. Your father and brother may have trouble recognising the girl they once knew to the women that you are now." Rune nodded her head.

"I understand that, but I can help, just please, and allow me this Gandalf?" The wizard sighed and nodded his head, he pursed his lips.

"Fine Rune, but you follow my orders to a tee, and we ride swiftly, do not fall behind." She nodded her head gratefully.

"I will not, thank you for this, I promise it will not be something you regret." Rune smiled gratefully, falling beside the wizard in step.

Xxx

Pippin turned to Gandalf worriedly as Rune began to saddle her horse. The little hobbit seemed to quiver frightened.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" He asked Gandalf, who picked him up and put him on Shadowfax.

"Three days ride as the Nazgul flies and you better hoe we do not have one of those on our tail." Rune glared at Gandalf who seemed to take the idea of having a Nazgul on their tail lightly. She leaped onto her horse and got comfortable as Gandalf did the same. She tightened her hands around the leather reins.

"Here – something for the road." Merry held out something to Pippin, he sounded vaguely annoyed as he thrust it forward. Pippin stared down at the bundle.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf?" Pippin sounded astonished, Rune looked at it curiously.

"I know you have run out…you smoke too much, Pip." Rune looked at Merry sadly, he was trying so hard to be angry at Pippin, and yet he still wasn't able to.

"But we will see each other soon?" Pippin asked Merry desperately, Merry exchanged looks with Gandalf worriedly, and even Rune couldn't help but look at him in shock.

"Won't we?" Pippin's voice was high, begging Merry for any sort of answer, even if it was no.

"I don't know, I don't know what is going to happen." Merry answered, stepping away from Shadowfax. Rune looked at him, he seemed so scared, just as scared as Pippin, or more so. Gandalf spurred the horse to go forward, Pippin turned around so he could then look at Merry.

"Merry!" He shouted as he exited the stable. Merry looked up at Rune, his eyes wide.

"Will you take care of him?" He asked her, she looked ahead so she was then looking at Gandalf's back.

"I do wish people would stop asking me that," then she looked down at Merry and smiled softly. "But I am going to take care of you both, so I guess I am obligated." She changed the grip on the reins and spurred the horse to move forward, hoping Aragorn wouldn't mind that she borrowed it, she galloped quickly toward Gandalf and following him back home.

Xxx

She took a deep breath, taking in the wind in her hair and the freedom she felt as she rode at full speed, her fingers cold around the reins, but it didn't bother her. She could smell the air was different from the air and Rohan and knew that they were returning into Gondor. The sky was dark and still, she and Gandalf hurried on.

"We are nearing Gondor now, Rune!" He called over to her, Pippin had slumped forward hours ago and his head now lay lightly on Gandalf's arm as Gandalf held him protectively.

"I know," she smiled at him as she looked at their surroundings. "I can tell by the air."

Xxx

The sun had risen long ago but the wind was harsh, Pippin huddled against Gandalf to protect himself from the wind. Rune looked around the countryside, it had been different scenery when she had left all that time ago with Boromir, laughing at him for losing the horses.

"We have just passed into the realm of Gondor!" Gandalf shouted so that both Pippin and Rune could hear him. Rune looked at Gandalf and smiled disdainfully.

"Nothing like returning home, right Gandalf?" She shouted over to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: Yay, that's me fixed this chapter, thank you KyriaFox for noticing and telling me :) Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Before them stood the dark mass of Mount Mindolluin, its tall white face whitening in the rising sun. Upon its out-thrust knee was the Guarded City, Minas Tirith. The seven walls of white stone known for being so strong and old that it seemed to have not been built, it looked carven by giants out of the bones of the earth.

"Welcome, Gandalf and Pippin, to my home, Minas Tirith…City of the Kings." Rune called towards them as she too looked up at the city. She hated the idea of being home, and felt the urge to turn back at any given moment, to rather face the wrath of the enemy than that of her father. At least she knew what the Enemy would do if he caught her. Suddenly the sun climbed over the eastern hills, forth a shaft of sunlight that gleamed against the white city. The tower of Ecthelion stood high within the walls. White banners break and flutter from within the morning breeze. Gandalf turned to Rune as they entered.

"Do as you are meant, guide us up the seventh level." He told her, and she nodded, leading her horse up the steep streets of Minas Tirith. Her horse galloped with ease through them, Rune noticed as the frightened Gondorians stared at them, and she felt somewhat ashamed for causing their fear. Pippin seemed unable to hold in his question much longer as he shouted over to her.

"Miss Rune, what did Gandalf mean by seven levels?" The hobbit asked anxiously, Rune smiled as she guided the horse through the winding streets.

"Minas Tirith is built in seven levels – each behind a circular defensive wall as you saw when we entered. Each level rises – the city reaches a height of nearly a thousand feet on its topmost tower. A towering bastion of natural rock – shaped like a sharp ship's prow – bisects the city from the second level to the top." Rune answered, both Pippin and Gandalf seemed shocked at her extensive knowledge. She grinned at their silence. "I read a lot as a child!" She called to them, taking them to the last and final level.

They arrived at a Great citadel that sat on the summit of the city. Rune watched as Gandalf and Pippin dismounted their horses and slowly did the same, her feet landing on the hard familiar ground. She was hesitant for a moment, she didn't want to be here, and she could see Gandalf hurry off and knew that she had to go with him. She spotted the four solemn citadel guard standing sentry around the old dead tree, the one that had brought them here, the one Pippin had seen. He paused for a minute and looked at it in shock.

"It is the tree!" He whispered toward Gandalf and Rune who had continued walking, Rune did not wish to be in her father's presence for long. Pippin noticing so took off after them. "Gandalf, Rune!" He called from behind them.

"Yes," Gandalf finally answered as Rune couldn't, her throat closed up and her body seemed heavy with fear and dread. She could only picture her father's rage that she had returned and Boromir hadn't. But she had come for Faramir, because he needed to know she was safe and the story behind what had happened, she had come for Pippin because he just needed her or Gandalf would tear him to shreds, she came for the Gondorians, to warn them of the danger. She was here now, she couldn't back out. "The white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King." Rune could feel her pulse began to speed up. She was doing this for her King.

Gandalf led them across a flat court of white stones surrounded by green lawns, towards a Great Hall beneath the gleaming tower.

"Lord Denethor, however, is not the King. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the throne." Gandalf explained to Pippin. Rune looked at them, her gaze unreadable even for Gandalf.

"He may only be a Steward, by he does not see himself as a mere caretaker." She warned them, Gandalf nodded before leaning down to talk to them.

"Now, listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise…And do not mention Frodo….Or the Ring….And say nothing of Aragorn either." Gandalf hesitated before once again looking at Pippin, "in fact, it is better if you do not speak at all, Pippin Took." Pippin, who had been suitably chastened, nodded his head. Rune looked at Gandalf.

"Do you want me to be the one to tell him about it all once you have told him of the oncoming attack?" She asked Gandalf who nodded solemnly.

"If you will Rune." Gandalf asked, Rune nodded her head and pushed the great wooden doors open. A long solemn hall with rows of black marble pillars lay behind the door. Between the pillars stand a silent company of tall kings carved in cold stone. Gandalf strode down the hall, Pippin and Rune following obediently behind them. Rune pictured her life when she was younger. Standing in this hall a many a time in front of her father, frightened. At the far end, upon a dais of man steps, sat a large empty throne, and on the wall behind it was the image of a flowering white tree set in gems.

At the foot of the dais, in a small stone chair, sat an old man, gazing at his lap. Rune took a hold of Pippin's soldier to reassure them both, there sat her father, Denethor – the Lord Steward of Gondor.

"Hail, Denethor, Son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." Gandalf called his greeting, Denethor didn't''t look up as the trip approached. "I come with tidings in this dark hour – and with counsel." Gandalf called to him, stopping a little in front of them. Denethor slowly raised his cold eyes.

Perhaps you come to explain this?" Denethor asked bitterly, he held up Boromir's broken horn, split right down the middle. Rune placed a hand over her lips, biting down on her lower one to hold back a gasp, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Perhaps you come to tell my why my son is dead?" Denethor's words triggered the memories of Boromir dying, the sound of the horn ringing in her ears as she, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas rushed towards the sound, Rune fighting the Uruk-hai with the blade Boromir gave her. Cutting down the foe, watching as Boromir finally accepted Aragorn with his final breath, she held Boromir with Aragorn. She could feel the life leave him as he had touched her cheek, his blood marking her pale skin. Pippin rushed forward, standing in front of Rune.

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me, he fell, defending us from many foes." Denethor's eyes flickered in pain, Rune quickly came forward slightly, taking a hold of Pippins shoulder.

"Pippin!" She whispered hurriedly as the hobbit dropped to his knee, offering Denethor his sword.

"I offer you my sevice, such as it is, in payment of this debt." Denethor looked at Pippin blankly, overcome with grief. Rune had never once seen her father like that. Gandalf came forward.

"Get up!" He ordered Pippin before turning to Denethor. "My Lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming, the Enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defence of this city. Where are Gondor's armies?" Gandalf questioned him, Denethor looked slowly at Gandalf.

"You still have friends – you are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." Rune could hear her words ring out before she realised she had said them, Denethor then turned to her, smiling as if he was amused.

"You think you are wise, child, yet for all you subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. Gandalf looked shocked, but Rune wasn't. She was used to her father knowing things he shouldn't. "I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North – last of a ragged house, long benefit of Lordship." Denethor said contemptuous, looking at his daughter coldly. Gandalf stood between them, so he was now taking on the cold glare of Denethor.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King – Steward!" Gandalf shouted, Denethor stood quickly.

"The rule of Gondor is mine, and no others!" He shouted explosively, Gandalf kept his gaze fixed on Denethor, before he turned, leaving. Pippin followed him, but Rune stood stalk still,

"Come," Gandalf called to her but she didn't move, her eyes fixed on her father.

"If Boromir were still here, he would have talked sense into you," she whispered coldly to her father, who just looked at her.

"Yes, but he is not, and it is your fault he is dead." He whispered back to Rune who stood looking at her father, who still spoke spitefully. "You could have saved him, even if your life would be that of little exchange, Boromir would be alive, and you would be dead. Nobody would mourn, Gondor would not mourn!" He shouted at her, Rune lifted her head.

"Yes, father, you are right. I should have tried to save him, and I did, but he would not let us. He let go." She whispered, Denethor glared at Rune.

"I am not your father, you filthy peasant. Now leave! Leave my sight!" Denethor ordered, and she nodded, bowing slightly out of habit, and followed Gandalf and Pippin out the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: I'm so sorry for the major chapter spam again ;-; but I promise to do it again, because I'm getting too into the story. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^) **

Rune sat, slumped forward in the white wicker chair, holding her head in her hands. Gandalf stood on the balcony overlooking the Great City. Pippin began to carefully lay out a small uniform normally worn by the royal guard on a bed.

"So, I imagine this is just a ceremonial position…I mean, they do not actually expect me to find, do they?" Pippin asked worriedly, looking at Gandalf with conformation.

"You are in the service of the Steward now – you are going to have to do as you are told, Peregrin Took.." Gandalf answered, muttering something under his breath that Rune hadn't quite caught. She raised her head and looked at the hobbit.

"My father has lost both his wife and my brother, although their deaths have been at least thirty years a part, both are fresh in his mind, and when we came back, and did not tell him immediately of Boromir's death, he is going to be drowned in grief. He will make Pippin fight to his last breath." Pippin looked at her frightened and she smiled softly at him. "Do not worry Pippin, I will speak with my brother, hopefully there is a loophole." Pippin looked at her, before rushing over and hugging her tightly.

"I am really sorry, Rune. It is my fault, if I had just stayed quiet…" She patted his head gently.

"It is all right Pippin, but I will go and see if Faramir is around now, hopefully I will find him before dark." She parted with him, before exiting the room.

Xxx

By the time Rune had returned to their quarters, the night sky was dark, she had no luck in finding Faramir and all her hopes had gone. She knocked lightly on the door before opening it. She walked in and closed it quietly, she could see Gandalf standing once again on the balcony, Pippin beside him, looking up at the vast sky. Rune walked toward them, standing beside Pippin and grasping the cool white stone of the balcony.

"It is so quiet." Pippin whispered, Gandalf looked down at the hobbit as Rune placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It is the deep breath before the plunge." Gandalf told them both. Pippin looked at both his companions worriedly.

"I do not want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I cannot escape is even worse," he tensed up as he looked into the distance. "Is there any hope, Gandalf – for Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked the wizard, Gandalf joined Pippin as they looked towards the distant jagged mountains of Mordor. Gandalf seemed dazed as he answered.

"There never was much hope." Pippin looked up at him, unnerved. Gandalf game him a small self-deprecating smile. "Just a fool's hope." Rune glared at Gandalf and squeezed Pippin's shoulder lightly.

"Our enemy is almost ready, his full strength gathered. Not only Orcs, but men as well." Gandalf's voice was grim and Rune shuddered as she thought about it. "Legions of Hardrim from the South, Mercenaries from the cost. All will answer Mordor's call." Gandalf seemed to only talk to himself, like a man unable to prevent a sure disaster. "This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defence of the city will be gone." Pippin, desperately seeking assurance looked at Gandalf.

"But we have the White Wizard. That is got to count for something." Gandalf looked down at the little hobbit who looked at the Wizard like a lost child. "Gandalf?" He asked him nervously. Gandalf stared into the distance as if seeing something in his mind's eye.

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war, the one they say no living man can kill." Gandalf still stared intently as if facing his enemy in person, Rune looked at him worriedly. "The witchking of Angmar.." Rune gulped, looking carefully.

"I have read about him." Rune whispered as Gandalf nodded, it was known for the people of Gondor to keep books stacked of their history, including the history of the lands around them. Gandalf looked at Pippin.

"You have met him before…" Rune looked at Gandalf, almost afraid to ask how the little hobbit could have met someone so gruesome. "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop." Pippin blanched at the reminder. "He is the Lord of the Nazgul – the greatest of the nine, and Minas Morgul is his lair." Gandalf tone was soon deadly. Rune looked at Pippin and steered him away from facing Mordor and brought him to the west side of the balcony.

"I know you cannot see it," she began, looking far into the distance, "but when the sun is up, you can see Belegaer, the sea. When I was younger, I used to dream I would get out of Gondor, and be free from my father's cruelty. I would dream I would sail across Belegaer, and find my true love. I never thought I would die within these walls. But I am drawn here I suppose, like a moth to a flame." Rune muttered, touching the cool stone wall. Pippin looked up at Rune and touched her arm lightly.

"Do not worry, I will not let you die here. Frodo and Sam will destroy the ring before that happens." Rune smiled down at Pippin who was trying to reassure her. He had so much hope for his friends. She just hopped it was true and they would come back, the Ring destroyed and both the hobbits safe.

Xxx

Rune ran towards Bergo, watching as the beacons were lit. She clambered onto her horse knowing that Pippin and Gandalf had done their part of the plan. She took a hold of Bergos' reins and sat up straight.

"Okay, Bergo, let us meet them at the Great Gate." She urged the horse forward, letting it gain speed and gallop out into the streets. She picked up speed, forcing people to move out her way as Bergo jumped over large objects that got in his way. They hurried down the many levels, rounding the corner at the moment the Great Gates were opened. Gandalf and Pippin were the first she noticed to enter, the survivors of Osgiliath survivors rode in, Rune sat on Bergo, her eyes wide at the wounded soldiers, too many for her to count. Gandalf pulled Shadowfax up to a particular soldier, who looked at Gandalf in awe.

"Mithrandir!" The soldier steered his horse through the crowd towards Gandalf. "They broke through are defences. They have taken the bridge and the West Bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the River." Rune recognised the voice of the soldier and her eyes widened as she looked at him. It could not have been him and yet she was so sure of it.

"It is as the Lord Denethor predicted – long has he foreseen this doom!" Rune looked at the man she recognised as Torlas and narrowed her eyes, he was defending her father, a man who wouldn't even defend his own people.

"Foreseen and done nothing!" Gandalf shouted. The soldier suddenly stared at Pippin. Gandalf read the surprise in his eyes.

"Faramir?" This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path…" Gandalf spoke calmly. Rune bit on her lower lip to conceal her gasp, she had been right on her the soldier was. Her brother shook his head.

"No." He said softly. Pippin looked at Faramir in disbelief.

"You have seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin questioned Faramir who nodded his head slowly. Gandalf looked at him slightly shocked.

"Where? When?" The wizard asked, Faramir sighed, running his hand through his dirty blond hair.

"In Ithillien, not two days ago. Gandalf – they are taking the road to the Morgul Vale." Gandalf looked shocked as he realised what Faramir's words meant.

"…And the Pass of Cirith Ungol." Rune caused Bergo to move forward, so she was now closer to Gandalf. Pippin looked at the wizard, to the soldier confused.

"What does that mean? What is wrong?" Pippin questioned both, seeking the answers desperately.

"Faramir…tell me everything!" Gandalf ordered urgently. Rune moved forward so she now stood in full view of Faramir, whose eyes flickered to her in shock. He looked her up and down, she appeared older than when her journey began, more warn. He had barely recognised her, if she had stayed further back, he probably would have glossed over her.

"Rune?" He breathed out, looking at his sister who leaped from her horse and stood in front of him. Her sword that was sheathed in black leather hit against her thigh.

"Hello brother." She grinned, running towards him, and pouncing on him, hugging him tightly.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: So yet another chapter, but I hope Rune's character really comes through in this chapter compared to how she was in the first couple of chapters. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Rune glared at her brother, folding her arms tightly across her chest. She listened to Faramir's story intently and noticed when he ghosted over any part involving the Ring, given very little detail compared to any other part. She looked him in the eyes, studying the dark grey with flecks of light blue, searching for the truth.

"What did you do to them, Faramir?" She asked softly, he looked up at her, he had seated himself long ago, as though the story wounded him. He wanted to tell her, but was scared of Gandalf's reaction. She squatted down in front of him, taking a hold of her brother's hands. "Please, Fara, tell me. You can tell me and nobody else." She whispered, and he nodded his head, looking at Rune desperately.

"Rune, the Ring was so strong, I could not fight it, I wanted it, to use it as a weapon. But one of the Halflings, he said that Boromir died because of the Ring, that he was also weak against it." He looked at her, and Rune sighed.

"He was, he was weak against the Ring, from the moment he had glanced at the confounded Ring, and he was trapped." She whispered, Faramir looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"And what of you sister? Were you weak against it to?" He asked her sister carefully, she mused over the question, unable to think of her answer, she didn't want Faramir to feel bad, she could feel the pull of the Ring, but she was able to resist it, just as Aragorn had.

"I suppose I was." She finally said, but Pippin had butt in, not wanting her to lie about the Ring.

"She was barely near it, she was strong and fought for my Kinsmen and I!" The hobbit piped up and Rune glared slightly at him. Faramir chuckled and looked at his sister with sad eyes.

"You are so strong, Little One. Stronger than both your older brothers, and to think we always fought to protect you." She looked at Faramir sadly, and squeezed his hands gently.

"You only thought as Boromir did, you only thought the Ring would save Gondor." She told him softly, trying to comfort him. He nodded his head, but slumped forward, his shoulders shaking.

"I failed you, I failed father and Gondor, I even failed Boromir." He whispered, Rune let go of her brother's hands and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Shh, Fara, you have not failed us, Boromir would be proud, you let Frodo and Sam go, you resisted the Ring in the moment that mattered." She turned her head to look at Gandalf, who smiled at her softly. Nodding his head at her.

Xxx

Rune paced back and forth, looking at Gandalf desperately, Faramir had taken Pippin with him to Denethor so that he could speak his oath, and Gandalf didn't bother to look at her as she continued to do so.

"Please Gandalf, do something?" She begged him, he seemed not to acknowledge her, he turned and swept from the room, marching down the corridor, his wooden staff smacking against the stone floor. Rune darted after him, jogging to keep up.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" She asked him, he looked at her, they had both seen at that had happened thus far, and Rune knew that her father was going to deny it as much as possible.

"I am going to talk with the soldiers, your father may not listen to me, but we have to encourage them to fight." Rune hurriedly with Gandalf, through the familiar halls and through the streets, tripping as they grew closer to the battlements. The Gondorian soldiers were all in a state of awe, fear and terror. They quickly crowded around Rune and Gandalf, almost begging them for answers.

"Where are Théoden's riders?" One answered worried, another stepped forward and looked at Rune in concern.

"Will Rohan's army come?" Rune looked to Gandalf, she had not expected to be bombarded with questions. The first soldier came forward again.

"Mithrandir?" He questioned Gandalf, who looked at him grim.

"Courage is the best defence that you have now." Gandalf's voice echoed with truth, but it was hollow and cold, Gandalf looked down at Rune sadly, she knew what that look meant and it worried her greatly.

Xxx

Rune walked down the levels with Gandalf, who had his eyes narrowed as he went.

"The fact you can deal with that father of yours surprises me greatly, Rune. Your people are going to suffer because of his ignorance!" Gandalf snarled angered as they went. Rune froze when she saw the line of people, throwing things onto the road. She turned to Gandalf worriedly.

"I have grown up in this city, there is only one thing that this crowd means." She whispered, at that moment horses began to clop down the street, Faramir leading them. Rune gasped and turned to Gandalf who had already started running towards him, she darted off after him, pushing through the crowd and ignoring the gasps.

"Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness! Do not throw away your life so rashly!" Gandalf shouted, Faramir looked at him, his eyes dead, and his face blank.

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here?" Faramir asked, Rune could see the pain in Faramir's eyes as he said those words, she called after him, trying one more time to stop her brother.

"Father loves you, Faramir!" She shouted after him, but he didn't turn, she looked down and spoke quietly. "And will remember it in the end." She watched her brother leave, leading the soldiers to her death, before turning and running up the streets, darting in and out of the crowds.

"Where are you going?" The wizard shouted after her, Rune turned to Gandalf for a brief moment.

"It is time I try to reason with my father."

Xxx

Rune burst through the doors, her eyes landing first on Pippin, who stood awkwardly beside her father, shying away from him. Her eyes followed Pippin's gaze to see Denethor sit at the head of a long wooden table, biting into his the food that lay in front of him, the juices of the food spilling over his cheeks. She wrinkled her nose, her father even eat food evilly.

"Ah, the worthless peasant has arrived." He spoke, not bothering to look at her, "come to talk to me about freeing you friend from my service?" He asked her, Pippin turned to Rune begging, trying with his eyes to convince her to leave, Rune folded her arms.

"Call back the troops." She spoke at once, Denethor placed down his food, and turned to her, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"Excuse me, you dare talk to me in that tone you worthless little wench, you are not the ruler of Gondor! I am, I decide when my troops return!" He sneered, Rune grasped the hilt of her sword and looked at her father.

"You are not ruler of Gondor, Aragorn is." She hissed at him, Denethor's face turned red as he marched toward Rune, raising his hand, the crack echoed throughout the wall, Rune's head turned to the side, her eyes closed. She could feel the searing pain running through her cheek, her eyes watered slightly, but she turned to Denethor, and set her eyes on him.

"If you will not pull the troops back, and if you will not free Pippin, then allow me to fight for Gondor! And accept Aragorn as your King!" She demanded of him, he merely smiled at her and chuckled.

"As I have told Gandalf, I will not bow down to the ragged house that this Ranger belongs to, and I will not have some worthless servant girl fight for me and Gondor!" He shouted at her, it seemed only a moment, but she drew her sword, causing her father to stumble back, she saw red and her breathing was heavy, her arm shook but her sword was steady.

"Who told me I did not have laughter in my bones and sunlight in my hair? Who lied and said the stars outshined me? Who taught me that the garden in my head was a graveyard? You! How dare you tell me I am anything short of a miracle! I am Rune, daughter of Canna, daughter of Elill. I come from a line of warriors, you have sent my brother to die, and you condemn these people and my friend to the same fate? I shall no longer bow to you! I have fought with my King, I have fought by his side and I have won many battles with him, but this is one I must face alone, before I join him on the field of war! Accept Aragorn as your King or crawl back to depths of darkness from where you have grown like fungus father, but I will fight for Gondor! I will win this battle for Gondor! And you shall tell me no differently!" She shouted, her sword withered slightly as she pointed it towards her father's throat.

"Rune." She heard Pippin breath as he watched it all unravel in front of him. Denethor spat on the stone ground at his daughter's feet.

"Fine, be a traitor to your lord! But if this is a battle you must win, then why have you not cut me down already?" He asked her, looking into her golden eyes, she shoved her sword back in its sheath and leaned down so that she was now at his level.

"Because father, I am not as low as you, I would never kill someone who was unarmed." She whispered before standing and turning on her heel, leaving her father to cower on the floor and for Pippin to look at her fearfully.


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N: So, I have been struggling so hard to write this chapter, like seriously I didn't know how to do it because it was just one of those things that was really difficult to do with Rune because I wanted to show her as a strong character and to show she had changed a lot since Chapter One, so I really hope I've done this. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Rune stood out on the steps for a few moments, breathing heavily, the heat of the moment had gone, and she was left feeling empty and hallow. She had just threatened her father, and had lost all chance of ever being able to save anyone. She marched down the stone steps, all reason telling her to find Gandalf and tell him all that had happened between her and her father, but her legs denied her that, taking her left instead of right, moving her toward the back entrance to the royal stables. She snuck in quietly, hoping that no stable boys were about and making her way to Shadowfax and Brego, who stood together, drinking from a large trough of water. She smiled kindly at the brown horse as she began to find a saddle and reins. She looked at the horse kindly and patter his muzzle.

"Are you ready for one more journey into battle before you are returned to Aragorn?" She asked, Brego neighed lightly and she smiled at him, opening the gate and began to place the saddle on him. The horse kept its brown eyes on her as she did so, as though accusing her of doing wrong. She looked at the horse and pouted.

"What? You would do the same!" She defended, crossing her arms indigently and blowing a wisp of hair from her face. The horse snorted at her and Rune glared, then realised she was arguing with a horse. She placed one foot on the stirrup pad, and swung herself into the seat. She looked at the paddock gate that she left open, the moment she moved Brego forward was the moment she would have to follow through with her plan. Taking a deep breath she goaded Brego forward, the horse clopped out of the paddock, urging the horse to exit the stable. She grinned as she tightened her hold on the reins. Leaning forward she whispered in the horses ear.

"Brego, fast as you can, out of the city gate." Brego snorted and swiftly began to gallop through the streets, leaping down the steps and causing the startled Gondorians to move out of her way, Rune tried to apologise but Brego kept moving fast, Rune could feel the ties leave her hair, causing the honey coloured hair flew behind her, it had grown longer in the past year, and now blew like an unfurled cloak in the wind. She could see the gates as the charged toward them, opening with a small cart passing through.

"Quickly Brego!" She called as the horse began to pick up more speed, she gasped as they made it through the gate unhindered, laughing as they thundered across the white stone bridge, away from the watchful gaze of her father.

Xxx

Night had fallen and yet Rune was nowhere close to the battlefield. Brego galloped past the river, following it, Rune kept her eyes up as the neared Wes Osgiliath, her eyes focused on the water and the upcoming battle. She gripped the reins and pulled, slowing him down slightly, looking into the distance, she patted the horse dark crest softly.

"Are you ready to go and find Faramir?" She asked the horse who neighed softly, she forced him to move forward and sighed, this was important, but she could feel the dark feeling, and smell death in the air, it was a losing battle, she looked down at Brego, she had taken him from the stables without Aragorn's knowledge, surely Merry would tell him about his horse, and that he was safe with Rune, then again, she was unsure. They moved forward, and began once again to pick up speed, she could see the shadowy figures fighting in the night, more Orcs than men it appeared, she could see the dead bodies lying limp on the ground, and began to prey one was not Faramir. She got Brego to rush forward, but did not dismount him, not wanting to give any unwanted company a better advantage. She rode through the battlefield, unsheathing her sword the moment she passed the first pile of bodies, orcs and men alike lay there, more men than orcs and she paled considerably, knowing she had more of a chance finding Faramir dead than alive. She heard the growl of something coming towards her and she lifted her sword, the Orc came tumbling towards her, snarling with a weapon in its hand. She moved her wrist, the swords moving swiftly across the creatures' throat, it dropping to the ground, she shifted Brego toward a stone covering, hiding Brego there. She slid off the horse and patted his muzzle softly.

"I will be back my friend, but if any of those beasts come anywhere close here, you run, run back to Aragorn as fast as you can, do you understand?" She asked gently, the horse snorted its understanding and she smiled softly at him and patted it one more time before running out into the midst of battle.

Xxx

Rune scavenged through the bodies, her eyes wide when she found a soldier, dying on the ground on top of another. His eyes looked up when he saw Rune come closer to him, studying the bodies around him, He shouted to her, as loud as he dared, she looked up, turning her head, her eyes wide. She rushed toward him, kneeling down by his side.

"Torlas." She whispered, struggling to help him up, and rolling him over so he was no longer on top of the soldier, shielding his body. He smiled up at her, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Nice to see a pretty face before I die." Torlas whispered, trying to grin up at her. Rune looked at him sadly, determination setting her body in a mode ready to attack.

"You are not going to die, Torlas." He looked up at her and shook his head, wincing in pain at the movement, he touched her hand gently.

"I am, because that man there needs you to take him home." Torlas whispered to her gently, Rune gripped his hand too, and squeezed it gently.

"Faramir?" She whispered back, turning to the young man. Torlas nodded, she turned back, tears in her eyes.

"I can take you both back with me, I am sure I can find another horse, guide it back to Minas Tirith?" Torlas lifted his other hand and placed a hand on her cheek.

"You never liked me much when you were younger, you were too stubborn, still are. But you have to take Faramir home," he groaned as he moved, "help me up, and I will distract them enough to let Faramir and you get home." She could feel the tears fall as she looked at him, Torlas smiled as he struggled up, and rolled Faramir over, helping Rune balance him on her shoulder, so he was dead weight but she was still able to drag him towards her horse.

"Please Torlas, let me take you with us." She begged but he shook his head softly, and smiled a little bigger.

"Who what have thought you would have changed enough to want to save me. Go, run, this is my final battle." He told her, and hugged her gently, carefully not to knock Faramir off her shoulder. She cried but nodded, knowing that she could not argue with him any longer, she quickly dragged Faramir to Brego, hoping they would get away and Torlas would be safe.

Xxx

Brego neighed happily when he saw Rune return, trotting on the spot slightly in excitement. She smiled at the horse, glad to see him safe.

"Brego, I need you to take some extra weight for me? Is that okay?" She asked the horse who sniffed her hair before licking her cheek, she took that as a yes, and carefully she heaved Faramir's unconscious body onto Brego's back, taking heavy breaths, she pulled herself onto Brego's back wrapping an arm around Faramir's body she urged Brego to move forward.

"Let us get out of here." Brego neighed as he took off down the dirt path by the river, arrows fired, but Brego shifted left and right, dodging them as they flew, whizzing past them and pinning into the ground. Rune leaned forward to cover Faramir with her body, she could feel the little warmth that came from his body as she did so.

"Please Faramir, just a little longer, hold on." She whispered to him, holding him tightly.


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N: Another chapter, and finally a long-ish one. I liked this chapter, it was one of the most enjoyable to write. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Rune rode across the white bridge, joined by what little soldiers she could find on her journey, they followed her, quickly, taking him on a stretcher inside, Pippin ran to them as they entered they entered the gate, Pippin running up to them, following up the many levels of Minas Tirith, her heart filled with worry as she galloped, up to the seventh level, leaping from Brego as he slowed, turning to Pippin as she landed, crouched, on the ground. Her eyes filled with tears as she pulled Pippin to her.

"Thank goodness you are not hurt." She whispered to him, he hugged her back tightly, and looked at her, like a lost child reunited with his mother. He could see the mud and dry blood coating her, and looked at her worriedly.

"What did you do?" He breathed, looking at the soldiers as they carried Faramir to the dead white tree on his stretcher. She looked at Pippin and began to pull at her hair lightly.

"I brought my brother back, but Pip, I do not know if he is alive. He has not woken the entire journey." She whispered to him, Pippin looked across to the unconscious man, and gulped, he didn't appear to be breathing. At that moment Denethor emerged from the tower hall and ran towards his son.

"Faramir!" He cried to him, bending over the stretcher that bared his son, Rune curled her fists as she looked at her father, hunched over his son, a son he had never once looked at twice. "Say not that he has fallen…" He whispered to Iorlas, a man who she had been friends with Faramir when they were young, joining the army when finding out Boromir and Faramir were to be captains and hoping he would be one of their men in arms.

"They were outnumbered, none survived." But Rune knew those words were lies, Torlas had, but he had given his life at the last second, so that Faramir could come home with her, she turned to Pippin who looked devastated. Rune could hear screams from below, but still stood, leeping a watchful eye over her brother. Denethor stood and looked down at Faramir's body.

"My son is dead. My line is ended." He cried, taking steps away from Faramir. Pippin ran towards Faramir's body as Rune began to slowly follow her father's steps, not trusting him. Pippin bent towards Faramir, touching his forehead gently.

"He is alive!" Pippin called, Rune jolted at those words, but still kept her eyes of Denethor, reaching down the hilt of her sword.

"The house of Stewards has failed!" Denethor shouted, Rune looked at Pippin at the side of her eye, shouting urgently to Denethor.

"My line has ended." He shouted dramatically Rune glared at her father as the screams surrounded her, was he not going to do something! Faramir was alive.

"My Lord!" Pippin shouted urgently, Denethor turned slowly, and walked, as if in a trance. Denethor reached the edge of the courtyard, and stared down in shock, Rune looked at him and walked over, to look over the edge with her father. Shock and disbelief coated her father's face, but Rune just gripped her sword tighter. Beneath them was a full view of an Orc Army, there must have been thousands of them, spread out across the pelennor fields like a sea of deadly black ants. Trolls began to roll catapults, Rune looked at her father who seemed to struggle to regain the power of speech.

"Rohan has deserted us!" Denethor rasped, the sound of rock crashing into stone rumbled through Minas Tirith, Rune grabbed hold of her father, forcing him away from the edge, he tried to struggle, but she didn't let go. She despised her father and his blackened heart, but she couldn't let him die out here, for nobody to find his body after. Boulders continued to hurtle towards Minas Tirith as Rune pulled Denethor a little further away before she grew tired of his resistance, letting him go as he fluttered around like a deranged moth. "Théoden's betrayed me!" Her father began to scream, Rune turned in time to see a boulder smash into a balcony full of civilians. Confusion and panic began to spread out among the soldiers. "Abandon you posts!" Denethor shouted to them, causing Rune to draw out her sword.

"No! Stay where you are! You must stand and fight!" But she could not shout loud enough to drown out the screams of those around her, but her father, used to giving orders could.

"Flee! Flee for your lives!" Denethor shouted out urgently, running himself like a headless chicken. Rune snarled at him as she ran to cover Pippin. She leaned down, just far enough to whisper in his ear.

"Keep Faramir safe and out of harm's way, do what you can to protect him." Pippin looked at her, as though she were his Queen and he her soldier.

"Is that an order Miss Rune?" He questioned her, and she blinked at him, and smiled.

"Pippin, I do not order you, we are on par in are status do you not think?" She asked him and he shook his head, as he shielded Faramir's body with his own when the ground shook once again, more screams could be heard.

"No, Miss Rune, after what happened in the hall today, you are my leader, I take my orders from you!" Pippin called up, and Rune sighed, and nodded her head at him.

"Then yes, Master Pippin. That is an order, now stay here while I find Gan-" But before she could finish Gandalf appeared behind Denethor, taking his staff and smashing it into the back of Denethor's head, then grimly swinging his staff again, clubbing Denethor to the ground. He spun and began to address the soldiers around him.

"Prepare for battle!" He yelled, Rune grinned at him, although she silently cursed him for not allowing her to be the one to bash her father in the head with the staff. It would have been her honour to. Gandalf turned to her and Rune looked at him startled. He nodded at her grimly.

"Come Rune, we must prepare the soldiers for war!" He ordered and Rune nodded, taking off toward Gandalf who whistled the same piercing whistle he had done outside Fangorn. Shadowfac came galloping towards him, halting so that Gandalf could climb atop of him, waiting for Rune to do so to. Rune nodded to Pippin as Shadowfax turned and began to bolt towards the other levels.

Xxx

"Return to your posts!" Gandalf yelled as Shadowfax galloped down the winding labyrinthine streets against the flow of solders, they turned back hurriedly on Gandalf's command, making their way back to their battlements. Shadowfax bounded up the stairs onto the level one battlements, Gandalf looked at the approaching Orc army, turning to Rune as she slid off Shadowfax.

"They are close, less than fifty yards from the walls of the city, are you sure you are prepared for this?" He asked her, Rune thought of all she had lost while being part of the fellowship, all she had seen due to the armies of Sauron, and nodded her head.

"I am ready!" Gandalf smiled at her sadly, knowing that she was prepared to die, if it meant that all these people would be saved. He turned to the soldiers angrily.

"Send these foul beasts into the abyss!" He shouted. Rune flinched as the catapults sent their great rocks high into the air, over the battlements. Dizzying aerial shots of huge boulders flying up, then falling towards the orcs.

**Crunch!**

She could hear the sound of bones crushing as the debris the soldiers sent flying back flattening the orc soldiers.

**Thwart! **

More Orcs taken down, leaving the front ranks in disarray. Rune walked with Gandalf through the Battlements as the huge boulders rain onto the orc army below. It seemed as though it was back and forth with catapults, Rune watched as another boulder from the orcs flew forward, attacking more of the walls of Minas Tirith, giving more rocks for the soldiers to send back.

Rune noticed as the sky suddenly went dark, nine Nazgul dived out of the sky, glad in battle armour. Soldiers began to throw themselves down as the Nazgul room overhead, emitting their piercing shrieks. Gondorian soldiers ram for shelter in panic, covering their ears. Gandalf began to rally the troops.

"Stand to your posts. Do not give in to fear. Fight!" The command was easy for the solders to follow as catapults positioned within the walls were fired. Rune watched as the Nazgul circled low over the city, like vultures seeking doomed men's flesh. Soldiers were plucked into the air by the Nazgul, that would shriek each time they caught their pray, and dropped to their deaths hundreds of feet below. Around her towers and buildings were destroyed. Chaos was around her as soldiers, women and children dodged falling masonry.

Rune could see the moving towers as the Gondorian soldier sent a rain of arrows at them and the approaching trolls. Gandalf glared as he began to bark more orders.

"Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls! Bring them down!" But it was too late. The towers reached the walls, their doors crashing down, releasing orcs directly onto the lower levels. As the orcs swarm from the tower, Rune noticed Pippin had come down from the citadel, running towards Gandalf. Rune ran forward into the flurry, running towards the hobbit, cutting down any orcs that came towards her, blood coating her arms as it splattered from their bodies.

"Peregrin Took – go back to the citadel!" She could hear Gandalf order him. But Pippin seemed to be in a stupor as he answered.

"They called us out to fight…" Rune rushed forward as she noticed a huge orc leap towards them, her grip on the blade tightening as she swung at the beast, intercepting it before it could reach her friends, taking it down swiftly.

"This is no place for a Hobbit!" Gandalf shouted at Pippin urgently. Gandalf wielded his staff as Rune wielded her sword. "Duck!" He shouted to her as she turned, following Gandalf's orders as he swung his staff, cutting through an attacking orc with ease, the creature fell, Rune looked at the old man shocked, then her eyes widened as she saw the approaching orc coming behind him, about to swing her sword her eyes flickered to Pippin who instinctively slashed his sword at the orc. Gandalf turned at Rune's proud expression to look at Pippin, smiling despite himself.

"Guard of the Citadel, indeed! Now, back up the hill – quickly! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered to the hobbit blocking the orcs from getting to him. Rune slashed at more orcs, back to back with Gandalf, she continued to fight, causing the orcs to drop around them like flies. Gandalf swung his staff as Rune grinned.

"You fight well, for someone so old!" She swung her sword yet again, taking an orcs head off cleanly, Gandalf smiled at her comment.

"And you for a servant." He replied, slashing an orc from the waist. Rune turned her eyes slightly as she saw smoke rise from the flurry of the battle, forcing her sword throw an Orc that came charging towards her.

"Gandalf, over there, the smoke!" The wizard's eyes flicked and winded as he blanched as he caught sight of a crawling iron monster in the shape of a smoking wolf. Rune paled considerably as she saw it.

"What is that?" She asked him, slicing throw an orc like butter. Gandalf seemed to shake his head in disbelief.

"A Grond." Gandalf answered, covering Rune as she slid forward, slitting the legs of five orcs and causing them to full to the ground, hoisting her back up and cutting another with his staff as it came towards him. Rune could hear the splintering bangs as the Grond smashed against the gates, she turned to Gandalf worriedly.

"We have to do something!" She shouted to him, as yet another splintering attack was heard. Gandalf nodded as he looked at her, watching as the bowmen shook while looked down at it.

"Cover me while I organise them?" He asked her, Rune nodded and ran with Gandalf, cutting down as many orcs as she could, Gandalf rallied the bowmen as they waited in front of the Great doors, their courage wavering with each crashing blow, Rune caught some of their attention as they looked at her confused, it was not often they had seen a woman with a weapon, but one cutting down orcs and engaging in battle like the knights of old was simply unheard of.

"Steady! Steady!" Gandalf shouted to them, but it seemed useless as the fearsome head of the Grond protruded into Minas Tirith. Gandalf glared at the soldiers who nearly dropped their weapons. "You are soldiers of Gondor! No matter what comes through this gate you will stand your ground!" Rune kept a watchful eye on the gate as the Gondor moved again. It seemed within moment the gate was smashed and giant cave trolls entered into the first circle, under the archway that no enemy had ever passed. Rune heard Gandalf give the order to fire. She watched ready as rows of archers fired off a volley of Arrows but the trolls continued to sash the foot soldiers with their giant clubs, orcs swarmed through the opening and pitched hand-to-hand battle spilled into flames and blackened, smouldering buildings, through the streets of Minas Tirth. Rune closed her eyes, remembering the Mines of Moria, the cave troll that had come with the Goblins.

'_They have a cave troll!' _Boromir's voice echoed in her brain, she was not ready to make the same mistake twice as she remembered the troll spearing Frodo, thinking he was dead. She could see Gandalf lead the counter attack, having found Shadowfax and mounting him, many Gondorian foot soldiers followed him. Rune took a deep breath and focused her eyes on a swinging club of a troll, running forward she cut down orcs that came towards her. Eyes focused on the large club that swung left and right.


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N: Yay! Brave and reckless Rune, another chapter and I guess this is turning into another spam, so I apologise ;-;. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Rune leaped forward, gripping at the large club as it was swung, clambering onto the large wooden club, clinging tightly to both the wood and her sword as she began to drag herself up it without the troll noticing, she heaved as she dug her blade into its wrist, causing a cry of pain as it dropped its club, it swung wildly as Rune hurriedly reached into her boot, and unsheathed Faramir's dagger, digging it into the trolls thick skin as it swung its fist at her, sliding into the side inches from the contact. The troll howled again, she could hear Gandalf call her name as she began to climb up the rolls arm, having to dig both her dagger and her sword into the beast's skin to keep herself from falling as it swung rapidly from the pain. Her palms were sweating as she heaved her body up to its shoulder, pulling her weapons out of the tough skin, she was fast as she moved, and ran quickly as the troll opened its large mouth, and she dived in. The stench was awful but she withstood it as she dodged the tolls flapping tongue, as it roared, the troll roaring as she quickly ran across its molars, almost crunching down on her as she leaped, forcing her sword through the soft plate in its mouth, it roared and she let go, it began to tilt backwards as she grabbed hold of its front teeth, rapidly climbing out and diving onto its face as it fell back, she leaped down its chest, crabbing hold of some skin that flapped down, falling with the creature.

Rune groaned as she rolled off of the creature onto the crushed bodies of orcs that lay motionless on the floor, her body was sticky as she was coated in salvia and she ached all over, she despised herself for going into the foul creatures mouth, but she knew it was the only way to make it fall, remember as Legolas had shot his arrows into the one at Moria, causing it to fall dead. She took a deep shuddering breath as Gandalf came rushing towards her, pulling her up to her feet, his eyes narrowed and his face surprised.

"Rune, are you alright?" He asked, checking her over, she grinned at him but winced in pain. She looked herself over.

"Apart from smelling of troll breath and needing a new sword, I am fine." She told him as Gandalf shook his head, slaying an orc that came at her with his staff, handing her his gleaming sword.

"Take this, and do not do anything reckless with it! I want it back!" He warned her, and she nodded, gripping the blade, it was lighter than her last and she found it easier to swing. She ran forward, and began once again to duck and dive, swing and block as she joined the battle. Gandalf looked around him

"Pull back – to the second level! Hurry! Get the woman and children out of here – get them out!" Rune could hear Gandalf's order as the soldiers began to push back, her eyes flickered to an orc rushing towards a dark shadow, the cries of a baby catching her ears as she ran forward, blocking the Orc before it could get any closer to the shadow.

"Hello sweetie." She greeted as she lifted the sword, cutting down the orc, finding it much easier than taking down a troll. She turned to the shadow, seeing a young child, clutching a baby to her. She mustn't have been any older than eleven, but she looked at Rune with fear, she crouched down to the girl and coxed her out.

"Come here, I will not hurt you. I am here to get you to the second level." She whispered softly, holding out her hand. The little girl looked at her in fear and shook her head.

"Mama said to stay here, said she would be back soon!" Rune frowned at the girl's defiance. Her eyes looking around her. Most civilians had fled by now, and she struggled to see any women looking for their children. She smiled at the girl.

"I shall tell your mother where you are, if you come with me. I am a soldier, see, sword and everything." The little girl narrowed her eyes before looking at Rune's sword and nodding, crawling out of her hiding space. Rune took the small baby from her and got the little girl to leap onto her back, she began to ran, attempting to dodge soldiers and orcs as she went. A soldier who was running himself paused, and looked at Rune as she ran. He called to her, waving his arms desperately.

"Miss! Miss!" He ran towards her, ready to take down any enemy that came near. "You are the lady that took down the troll, are you not?" He asked her, she nodded her head, hearing the little girl gasp a small wow as she looked at the trolls that still lingered, her eyes going to Rune. The man smiled.

"That was something insane, but you saved me from being flattened." He thanked, Rune raised a brow at him as she raised the sword as another orc came jumping towards her, forcing it throw his torso and pulling it back again. The baby began once again to cry.

"Listen, now is not much of a good time to stop, I have to get these two out of here." She rushed keeping the little girl behind her and close the wall. The soldier nodded to her.

"Look, I will take them, you are much needed here than I am, I will take them to the second level?" Rune studied the soldier, seeing he was unarmed and slightly injured, she nodded her head, and handed him the screaming baby and lowered the girl from her back, pushing her slightly toward him.

"Go with him, go higher than the second level, and stay safe." She whispered to the little girl, who nodded. Rune didn't bother to look back as she ran towards Gandalf, once again fighting by his side.

"Fight! Fight for your lives!" She head Gandalf shout. Suddenly in the midst of the battle, Rune could hear the sound of distant horns shrill and clear, off the side of Mount Milldolluin, they dimly echo towards them, Gandalf turned to Rune and smiled.

"War horns of the west, Rohan has come." Rune could feel her heart in her mouth as she looked at Gandalf with hope. All was not lost, she cut through another orc as they moved up to the second level, ushering women and children with them.

"Gandalf, Rune!" Gandalf rounded on Shadowfax, as Rune turned on her feet. Pippin stood before them, panting. "Denethor has lost his mind! He is burning Faramir alive!" Pippin's words were breathless but they rang true in her ears, Gandalf dragged Pippin up onto Shadowfax and waited for Rune to clamber on.

"Come! Quickly!" He ordered as he began to gallop up the levels, Rune could feel the panic and rage as time ticked by, moments, sheer moments they had to save Faramir from her father's madness. Pippin looked at Rune, shocked.

"You are soaking!" He piped up, looking at her from head to toe. Her hair sticking to her face, her clothes damp with salvia. Gandalf glared as he forced Shadowfax to go faster.

"Yes, that is because she decided to crawl into a troll's mouth!" Gandalf said haughtily as they reached the fourth level, Rune glared at the wizard.

"You did what?!" Pippin explained, his eyes fixed on Rune in shock and awe.

"Well it is dead, is it not?" She questioned to Gandalf who 'hmphed' annoyed, knowing that she was right, Rune looked up to the seventh level and gulped as they reached the sixth, hoping that they would just make it.

Xxx

The smashed through the doors, sending splinters everywhere, Shadowfax galloped in as Rune and Pippin slid from Shadowfax, holding out their swords.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf shouted, the fearful servants, many of whom Rune had once worked by, backed away from the pyre. Rune turned to it, her eyes fixed on Faramir, who lay there, covered in oil, but she could see the faint rise and fall of his chest and her eyes grew wide as she looked at him. Pippin was right, he was definitely alive. With a roar Denethor reached forward snatching a flaming torch from a fearful servant and looked at Rune in the eye, his eyes glinting with insanity as he hurled it at the pyre.


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N: Last chapter of tonight, Gimli, Leggy and Aragorn are back, which is always fun because I get to write more about Gimli and Legolas' odd friendship. I can't wait to write more tomorrow :3. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Rune watched as the pyre ignited, she was at first frozen, her eyes fixed on Faramir who tilted his head so that he could then looked at Rune, eyes half opened as if he was just walking up, he smiled gently at her. She heard something, the sound of horse's hooves, and she turned in that moment to see Gandalf run towards the flames, knocking Denethor from them. Pippin jumped from Shadowfax and onto the burning pyre.

"Pippin!" She screamed as she watched Pippin push Faramir off the burning pyre. Rune ran forward, catching them both as they tumbled from the bundles of wood. Pippin and Rune began to douse the flames on Faramir's clothing, Denethor screamed with Rage, Rune glanced up. Denethor looked at her, pointing an accusing finger at both Pippin and Rune.

"No! Do not take my son from me!" He shouted, leaping across the pyre, ripping and tugging at Pippin, fire quickly spreading up Denethor's oil-soaked back as he hauls Pippin off Faramir, Rune could see as he began to tug Pippin towards the flames. Rune leaped up, sweeping her leg and taking Denethor's out from under him, and catching Pippin as Denethor reared back into the pyre, Rune shoved Pippin behind her, as Denethor looked at both his children, for a brief moment Rune noticed the sanity returning.

"I love you both." He whispered, Rune could feel the tears fall down her cheeks as the flames engulfed her father. Gandalf turned to Rune and Pippin who were both staring at the fire. The old wizard placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Denethor lurched off the pyre, now screaming, unguided ball of flame, he ran across the chamber, disappearing out the door.

"So passes Denethor, Son of Ecthelion." Rune leaned forward, and looked down at Faramir, who looked up at her, his eyes still half opened, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to say something, she shook her head, and leaned more further so she was now hugging him.

"My sweet brother, I am so glad you are alive." Then she turned to Pippin, hugging him close to her and kissing his forehead. "And my dear soldier, thank you so much, thank you my dear." She hugged him tighter as he hugged her in return.

Xxx

The group moved down to the sixth level of the city, Gandalf had insisted that Faramir should ride on Shadowfax, despite all his protests. Rune could hear the cluster of orcs and the trolls pounding on the wooden door with huge hammers. The wood splintered, the doors near breaking point. Gandalf and Pippin sat near the stone steps as Rune sat on stone steps both covered in sweat and grim, Rune stood next to Faramir in the same state, bone-wary from fighting, her spirits and heart bruised. Pippin looked towards the wooden gates at which a number of soldiers continued to build a barricade.

"I did not think it would end this way…." Pippin whispered quietly, Rune looked at him sadly as Gandalf merely gave him a questioning glance.

"Death is just another path, one that we all must take." Gandalf told him softly. Rune looked at him curiously, as Gandalf looked down, she touched Faramir's arm with fear, her brother looked at her and placed his hand on hers as Gandalf began to speak again, "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass and then you see it…" Gandalf seemed to be in a ravine of thought and Pippin started to talk with Gandalf, Faramir however studied Rune curiously.

"Rue, why are you covered in slime?" He asked her, Rune heard the roar of a troll and looked down at her feet, kicking some rubble with her toe.

"I, eh, entered a troll's mouth, and killed it." She muttered embarrassed to which Denethor looked at her in shock, his eyes wide. Then a smile broke across his face as he ruffled her hair lightly.

"That is my baby sister, Boro would be so proud of you." Rune looked at Faramir and smiled at hi.

"You think he will be waiting for us?" She asked him softly, leaning against his arm lightly. He nodded his head at her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Of course he will be, he would not want you going through all this without seeing you on the other side."

**BOOM! **

Gandalf and Pippin jumped as Rune grabbed the hilt of her sword and Faramir slid from his own horse and gripped his own blade, the gates shuddered one last time, Rune looked to Gandalf and Pippin who stood, taking hold of their own weapons.

"Prepare yourself!" Gandalf told them as they waited, at that moment the rays on sun began to glitter down through the clouds and the sound of groaning was heard, Rune looked at Faramir who was already in defence mode, she walked down the stone steps towards the soldiers, moving towards the gates, she peeked through a tiny hole, her eyes wide.

"Gandalf! Gandalf they are leaving!" She shouted, Gandalf looked up, his eyes wide.

"They are?" He asked running towards her shocked, he looked throw the small hall and turned to the soldiers.

"Remove the barricades, now!" Gandalf shouted, the soldiers nodded and began to remove the barricades, Rune ran out, along with Pippin, Faramir and Gandalf, her eyes winded as she began to run over the rubble.

Xxx

Rune walked across Pelennor Fields, her brother and friends behind her as she stumbled, frowning at all the dead bodies sadly, most were so young and it broke her heart. Some men stood, looking at them as they walked, Shadowfax's hooves clopped across the hard ground. The Orcs had fled. Rune made her way toward a trio, standing talking her eyes fixed on the green entities close to the trio.

"Aragorn! Gimli! Legolas!" She shouted towards the trio that turned, each grinning at her. Rune ran towards them, leaping over debris and bodies landing in the arms of both Aragorn and Legolas, mushing the two together and laughing. Legolas hugged her, and she took in his sent once again and could feel the tears from her eyes, Aragorn hugged her with one arm, bringing Gimli in with the other and laughed as the dwarf shouted out in shock. She felt at home surrounded by the three of them once again. Gandalf coughed causing the group to break, Rune flushed as she felt Legolas take her hand.

"It is good to see the three of you all good and well." Gandalf spoke and saw the interlocked hands of Legolas and Rune and once again chuckled, then turned to Faramir, who felt out of place within the group. "Faramir, come meet the rest of our companions. Gimli, son of Glóin." Gimli bowed to Faramir happily.

"It is a pleasure to meet the brother of Boromir and Lady Rune." Faramir cocked a brow at his sister, but did not ask.

"This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Faramir walked to Aragorn and knelt onto one knee, bowing his head.

"My Lord." Faramir greeted, Aragorn looked down at him awkwardly, and turned to Rune who giggled slightly. Aragorn smiled and nodded his head at Faramir.

"You do not have to bow to me, Faramir, son of Denethor." Faramir stood, and then looked strangely at Legolas who held his sisters hand as though he could not bear to be parted with her. Rune followed her brother's gaze and brought Legolas forward.

"Fara, this is Legolas of the Woodland Realm," Rune introduced the Elf who bowed at Faramir, who bowed back politely, and smiled at the Elf.

"It makes me rather happy to finally meet the person to place the spark in my sister's eyes." He greeted, Rune flushed, not realising that she had a spark in her eye. She felt the irksome feeling coming from behind her and turned to find the green things looking at her, she looked at Aragorn nervously.

"Aragorn, what are those creatures?" She asked him, looking at them closely the looked like green, transparent skeletons. Aragorn turned to Rune.

"You have heard the old stories of those who abandoned Gondor long ago? Thieves and murders whose oath tied them to this world?" Rune nodded and Aragorn gave a wide sweep of his arm. "Well, this is them." Rune looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Ghosts?" She asked, shocked he nodded, then took a proper look at her and sniffed, his nose wrinkling.

"By the way, you smell like-" He began, only to have Rune cut him off.

"Troll breath? Yes, I know, I climbed into a troll's mouth to kill it. Can people stop reminding me?" She folded her arms and Aragorn chuckled.

"You are completely insane." He shook his head, as though he couldn't quite believe her. Rune rolled her eyes.

"Says the man who raised an army of the dead." Aragorn laughed as he walked towards the ghosts. Rune watched with shock and curiosity. Gimli and Legolas joined her, Gimli shaking his head and Legolas looked at the ghosts' worriedly.

"_Release us." _One hissed, its voice sending shivers down Runes spine.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads – despite the face, they are dead!" Gimli said quietly to Rune who looked at the dwarf happily.

"I have missed you master dwarf." Rune whispered back, Gimli looked up at her and smiled.

"_You gave us your word." _The ghost man hissed, and Rune stepped back slightly, Aragorn nodded and looked at the Ghost.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace." Aragorn nodded, Rune watched as the creatures began to disappear, and she shook her head. Blinking rapidly. Legolas looked at her worriedly.

"What is it?" He asked her, Rune looked at him as the final deathly gasped filled the air.

"Does that no creep you out?" She asked him, and Legolas chuckled. He shook his head calmly.

"I find it rather peaceful, souls moving on." Rune shook her head and shuddered as Legolas laughed at her. At that moment Aragorn turned, to which Gandalf bowed his head in homage. Rune jolted up right and realised who Aragorn was to her, bowing quickly.

"Rune, what are you doing?" Aragorn asked her, and Rune blushed as she peeked up.

"You are my king now, right?" He looked at her, shocked and held out his large hand, she looked at it and took it, helping her up and shook his head.

"You certainly do not bow to anybody." Aragorn told her, she looked at him in surprise as he smiled at her.

Xxx

"Pippin? Pippin, what are you doing?" Pippin turned to Rune, he looked like a child playing dress up in his Gondorian armour, his eyes full of sadness. They suddenly fixed on something. He began to run, Rune running after him through the ruin of the battle towards a small figure slumped on the ground.

"Merry?" Pippin asked, Rune gasped as she sped towards them, seeing Merry stare unseeingly at Pippin, horror and shock erasing all other memories from Merry's mind. Tears fell down Pippin's face as he looked down at his friend. Rune kneeled next to them, a little away so that Merry wouldn't see her but Pippin would know she was there. "Merry, it is me, it is Pippin." Pippin whispered softly to Merry.

"I knew you would find me," Merry said groggy. "Are you going to leave me?" The small hobbit asked disorientated. Pippin shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No Merry, I am going to look after you." He then turned to Rune and beaconed her over. She nodded and got up, walking towards the hobbit. "Will you help me take him to the group?" He asked. Rune nodded, and picked up Merry gently, he slumped his head against her shoulder and smiled slightly.

"It is really nice to see you again, Miss Rune." Rune smiled down at him, along with Pippin who smiled up.

"It is nice to see you too, Merry." She said softly, carrying him towards the group of men who seemed huddled together, talking.


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N: Oh, look, I updated again, I am so proud of myself for keeping on top of this. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Rune sighed as she drained her hair and changed her clothes, happy that she didn't need to walk around the rest of the battle covered in troll salvia. She took a deep breath, looking around her old chamber that had been left the same way as the day she went to Rivendell. She wore a blue tunic instead of the black one she had worn previously, and tied her hair up so the wet waves no longer stuck to her face. She pulled on her boots, fitted a new sword that Faramir had found her in a sheath, and attached it to her belt. She took a deep breath and walked from her bedroom, walking down the halls, the servants had all cleared out to care for the injured and clear the dead. She ran down the steps and across the courtyard and up the steps of the tower hall, opening the door quietly.

"It is only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping," she heard Gandalf say as she closed the door. They all had her back to her, so she walked quietly down the steps, keeping her eyes set forward as she watched them talk with interest.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?" Gimli asked, sitting insolently on the seat her father once sat, Rune sighed as she walked closer to them, folding her eyes.

"Because, Master Dwarf, there is around ten thousand or so Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Rune stated, walking toward Gimli and sitting on the arm of the chair, Legolas looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back as she looked around at all the men standing, staring at her.

"Nice for ye to join us lassie." Gimli muttered to her, Rune glared slightly at the dwarf, who chuckled at her. Gandalf seemed to look down as he began to talk to himself.

"It is all my fault." Rune's head snapped up at Gandalf's voice. Aragorn turned around suddenly.

"No." Aragorn turned Gandalf who looked up sharply at Aragorn. "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn told Gandalf, Rune raised her head and cocked her brow.

"How?" She asked, Aragorn turned to Rune and smiled, knowing that she had taken a sudden interest in what he was saying.

"Draw out Sauron's armies – empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn explained his plan and Rune grinned, she was willing to fight the dark forces head on. Gimli choked on his pipe, Éomer stepped forward as Rune patted Gimli's back.

"We cannot achieve victory from strength of arms." Éomer's words were logical, but Rune stood and crossed her arms, looking at Éomer sternly and catching onto the words that Aragorn had said.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Rune told him, Legolas looked up to both Aragorn and Rune surprised.

"A diversion…" The Elf whispered, and Rune smiled at the fact that he was catching on. Gandalf turned to both Gondorians and began to speak in a low tone.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Rune shrugged her shoulders, looking at Gandalf carefully.

"It is not truly a trap, he expects us to fight back, so we will, give him what he wants, a fight." Rune told Gandalf who looked at Aragorn and nodded his head, happy to see the young women standing by her king and willing to fight by his side.

"Nice to see someone from the house of Steward showing some Gondorian strength of old." The wizard nodded. Gimli looked at both Aragorn and Rune and chuckled as he looked at them.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked and Rune grinned as the dwarf lept from the Stewards chair, Legolas nodded at him and smiled.

"Rune? Come with me, we need to have a talk with you." Aragorn called to her, Rune nodded and followed him off to a side door and into a small room in which her father would hide in emergency, or hiding from people he did not wish to talk to. Aragorn shut the door and turned to look at her.

"So, Brego?" He asked her, Rune blushed as she remembered taking the horse from the stables, she tugged on some of her hair, and nudged the floor with her foot.

"Well, he was happy to come along." Rune told him, Aragorn chuckled, looking at him carefully.

"He is an interesting horse, is he not?" Aragorn asked, struggling to make conversation. Rune looked at him with a raised brow.

"What did you really bring me here for, Aragorn?" She questioned, she had never known Aragorn to struggle with talking to her, or any of the other members of the Fellowship. He sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Legolas is worried about you, he does not want you to go into battle, and he is worried for you and thought I could talk you out of it." Aragorn explained, Rune crossed her arms and pouted her lips. Aragorn looked at her and seemed to find difficulty in talking her out of it.

"You are not going to though?" She asked him, still pouting and looking up at him. He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"There would not be a chance in all of Middle Earth that you would back out of it now, is there?" Aragorn asked her and she shook her head at him, grinning like a small child. She placed her hand on the doorknob to exit.

"Of course there is not, now let us go get ready, we must help Frodo." She opened the door as Aragorn nodded, rolling his eyes at her. Legolas ran up to her as she went over to Éomer he jogged in front of her and stopped her from going anywhere.

"Rune, what are you doing?" He asked her, Rune looked up at him and frowned, he had tried to keep her from going to battle, but knew he meant well, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed the tip of his nose gently.

"I was going to Éomer to see about a horse, seeing as he is from Rohan and will know a good horse when he sees one." She acquired, Legolas looked at her worriedly, frowning slightly.

"There was no chance in getting you to stay?" He asked, pulling her arms up to wrap around her shoulders, and wrapping his around her waist so they were now far too close together and Rune's cheeks were flushing red.

"None." She whispered to him, he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as he looked down at her, shaking his head.

"You do not know what I would do without you." He whispered down to her, and she smiled up, biting her lower lip softly.

"And you do not know what I will do without you, and I am still going to battle, whether you approve or not." She told him and he sighed. He found no point in arguing with her any longer. He kissed her gently and let go.

"Fine, go, get ready, and be careful my love." He told her as he walked toward Gimli, and began to talk to him about who seemed well enough to fight and who did not. A young women ran up to Rune, her long black hair piled on top of her head as she looked at Rune panicked, Rune looked at her with her eyes wide.

"Lisanna?" Rune asked, the girl was older than Rune remembered, and more battle worn, she was dressed in a black sweeping dress and long white apron, clearly she had been taking care of the injured. She carried a pile of shining chainmail and some fabric in a basket, and looked at Rune worriedly.

"Rune, I found some chainmail, I was given orders by Master Faramir to find the smallest that could be found. I could not find any plates though, and I am so very sorry Rune that I could not find any more, but it is the little protection I could find." Lisanna said softly, Rune smiled at the girl and hugged her tightly, she blinked in shook before hugging her back.

"You did not have to do this for me Lis, thank you so much." She whispered to the servant who nodded her head, and placed down the basket.

"Allow me to help you put it one, I will have to fit it on top of your tunic though, it might be too big still." She told her softly, Rune nodded as the servant began to unfold the chainmail and place it over Rune's head and on top of her clothes. Lisanna was right, it was still a little big and didn't fit Rune's small form well and it was a little heavy, but she could get used to it. Lisanna wondered around Rune as she took off the belt and fitted the black fabric over it, the crest of Gondor clear on her chest. She refastened the belt and took a step back to admire her work.

"How do I look?" Rune asked Lisanna who looked at the men around and nodded her head.

"Like a proper soldier, I have to be off now, I have been gone for long time. Oh, and Rune," Lisanna quickly ran back in for another hug, holding Rune tightly. "Come back alive please." She whispered and Rune hugged her back tightly.

"Do not worry my friend, I will." She promised, she could feel the others looking at her as Lisanna let go and picked up her basket, running out of the Tower Hall.

Xxx

Rune exited the Tower Hall with Aragorn, the others behind them as they walked towards their horses. Legolas looked at Rune as he helped her onto a horse Éomer had picked out especially for her, he looked up at her and kissed her hand before turning away. She knew she had made him mad, but she couldn't fix what she had done. Aragorn looked at each of them carefully, taking in the sight of his friends that sat on their horses and were ready to go into battle behind him.

"It is going to be difficult, and some of us may not return, are you sure you are all ready for this?" He asked, looking at Rune from the side, and she understood what that meant, she nodded her head slightly so he would get the message, he sighed and nodded. "Then let us ride out my friends." He took the reins of Brego and steered him out of the large gates, the Fellowship behind him.

Xxx

Rune could feel her eyes widened as she rode out behind Aragorn, hundreds of foot soldiers following them from both Rohan and Gondor, Merry sat behind Éomer and Pippin in front of Gandalf. It felt strange, riding to battle and knowing there was a chance of not returning. Gimli looked at her from behind Legolas, as if sensing her fear, and smiling at her reassuringly. Rune began to feel the dread that only Mordor could bring as they reached the mountains.

They approached the Black Gates of Mordor, Aragorn positioned his troops, and Rune had to try and calm her horse, who snorted wildly at being too close to the Gates, Legolas looked at her worriedly as she tried to tame the poor beast.

"Shh, it is alright little one, it is alright." She whispered, patting the horse gently. The air was silent and there was no sign of the enemy, Rune looked up and down, expecting an Orc to just appear out of nowhere and come at them in an attack.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked wary, he too looking around frightfully. Gandalf looked, watchful and on full alert, saying nothing. Aragorn seemed on agitated, looking at his friends who sat on their horses, looking at each of them in turn.

"We best tell them they have visitors." Aragorn told them, turning Brego and encouraging the horse to gallop towards the black gate, Rune nodded and followed, along with the other fellowship members and Éomer, looking up at the black gates that toward over them. They halted as Aragorn moved slightly from left to right, moving the horse forward slightly.

"Let the lord of the Black Land come forth; let justice be done upon him." Aragorn called to the black gate. It was silent for what felt like hours, Rune could hear even the slightest breath and it added to her nerves. The horses moved uncomfortably and Rune had to tighten her grips on the reins so she would not fall. With a loud creaking the doors began to open, forcing Rune to bite her lip to stop herself from gasping in fear. A single horseman emerged, his horse heavily armoured. Rune wrinkled her nose when she noticed the creature fully, coated in black, only the bottom half of his face uncovered. Rune could feel the bile rise in her throat as she looked at the creature, its mouthing opening revealing pointed teeth, rotting.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome." He said in a hissing voice, cocking his head slightly, his voice sending shivers down Rune's spine. Legolas glared at the creature as its head surveyed the group in front of him. "Is there anyone in this round willing to treat with me?" The creature asked, to which Gandalf answered, his voice powerful.

"We do not come here to treat with Sauron, Faceless and accursed. Tell your master this, your armies must disband and he is to leave these lands, never to return." Gandalf told the creature who snarled at Gandalf wickedly.

"Huh, old Greybeard," the creature snarled in mock adoration, "I have a token I was bidden to show thee." The creature reached down and throw a silver piece of metal towards him, to the shock of Rune who looked at it as it was tossed in the air and Gandalf caught it, it was small, and seemed elven made, her eyes widened as she recognised it.

"Frodo." She whispered, her eyes wide, Pippin and Merry looked at the chainmail, and seemed to have the same reaction as she.

"Frodo!" Pippin shouted, Gandalf looked at him and shook his head.

"Silence." But it did not seem enough because even Merry could not keep quiet.

"No!" The creature seemed to study their reactions one by one, carefully.

"Silence!" Gandalf ordered, the creature looked from left to right before fixating on Gandalf.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see," it said as it bared its teeth at the old wizard, "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host." The creature snarled, seeming almost joyful at the prospect of it. "Who would have thought one so small would endure so much pain?" It questioned as the group began to fill with rage, Pippin clutched the chainmail tightly. Aragorn looked at Rune, and gave her a signal to move forward and finish him, nodding uncomfortable she moved forward the creature looked at her, before turning to Aragorn.

"And who be this, Isildur's heir? No, one of his servants? It takes more than a girl in foolish armour-" but before the creature could finish its sentence, Rune shouted as she unsheathed her sword, moving it quickly and taking off its head. The fellowship looked at her in surprise.

"I guess that concludes negations." Gimli said from behind Legolas as Rune moved back, Aragorn looked up from his horse and nodded at Rune, who seemed ill from even going near the creature.

"There was nothing else to negotiate." Aragorn told the dwarf as he turned Brego around and leading them back to the foot soldiers.


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N: Second chapter of today up, I get so worried when I get emails these days, because I keep getting scared encase I disappoint someone and I am really sorry encase I have ;-;. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

"Aragorn, what about Frodo?" She asked Aragorn who looked at her, his eyes hard.

"I will not believe it!" He whispered harshly, Rune gulped, but she could not help herself from thinking that it was possibly untrue, and Frodo was alive, but then, what if he wasn't? Then all this would be for nothing. Rune could hear the sounds of torture come from behind the black gates and she began to panic slightly, the amount of soldiers behind the Gate, she couldn't even fathom. Her eyes fixed on the black tower where she could see the bright eye of Sauron sweep back and forth across the plains. Her eyes fixed on it, she couldn't hear the black gates open.

"Pull back! Pull back! Rune! Move!" She was startled at the sound of the voice, Aragorn's voice, forcing her to move the horse backwards. Orcs began to march out by the thousands, they galloped closer to their small army that was no march to the large group surrounding them. They Eye of Sauron was fixed directly on them.

"Legolas?" Rune whispered as the large orc army continued to march closer, Legolas looked at her, reaching the small gap between the horses to take hold of her hand and squeeze it comfortingly, Rune looked up at him, her eyes filled with her tears as he held her gaze. Aragorn galloped in front of their tiny army. The army shifted, backing away slightly.

"Hold your ground – hold your ground! Sons of Gondor – of Rohan…my brothers!" Aragorn called to them, Rune found that his eyes seemed to look into those of every man. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. They day may come when the courage of Men fails; when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day – an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Man comes crashing down – but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth – I bid you stand!" Aragorn held his sword aloft and Rune could hear the cheering of men around her, pulling her own sword from her sheath, raising it above her head and shouting with them.

"Men of the West!" Aragorn shouted to them and they shouted back. Those on horses dismounted them, allowing them to gallop off so they were to not be caught in the cross fire. Rune stood beside Gimli, who looked up at Legolas after surveying the enemy's forces.

"Never thought I would be fighting side by side with an Elf!" He told Legolas who smiled down at him.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked quietly, and Rune smiled at him, remembering how the two had been when the journey had begun. Gimli looked up into Legolas' eyes. The gruff dwarf smiled.

"Aye – I could do that." He replied just as quietly, then both turned to Rune, who looked on with fear, her eyes fixed on the enemy, knowing what losing meant, remembering her promise to Lisanna. She took a deep breath.

"Nervous, Lady Rune?" Gimli asked her as she adjusted her grip on the blade, shaking her head.

"No, just, you know, mentally preparing myself." She replied, trying to be sarcastic, Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Do not worry, I will not let anything happen to you." She grinned at Legolas and replied quietly.

"I think you will find, it will be me protecting you, my sweet prince." Legolas looked shocked as Gimli chuckled, as Legolas placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder, the three of them turning to the enemy slowly. The tide of orcs continued to surround them, Rune watched as they began to make a circle, realising how small their tiny force was compared to that of the enemy. Aragorn raised his blade in a broad sweep, walking forward, he turned to face the others. Quiet resolve written on his face as he looks into the eyes of the remaining members of the Fellowship.

"For Frodo…" he told them softly, turning, sword raised, he charged forward. There was a moment of silence, nobody moved. Suddenly a shout goes up. Pippin, Merry and Rune charge forward, the rest of the men following. Rune crashed head to head with an Orc, pushing forward as she began to fight, she is pushed back but shoves her sword forward, causing the sword to cut throw the creature. She smirked as she began to fight, knocking creatures down left right and centre, finding herself once again, back to back with Gandalf.

"Left!" She shouted at the old man who swept his sword as Rune had instructed, Rune moving in time with him once again, missing how she had fought with him in Minas Titith. They were fighting bravely, a hideous screech sounded in the air, causing Rune to glance up. Nazgul began to dive straight toward them.

"Gandalf!" She shouted, he looked up at the creature, taking hold of Rune and about to drag her down when his eyes flickered to a small moth that fluttered across his line of sight. Another cry rendered the air.

**SMACK! **

A giant eagle smashed into the fellbeast, its claws ripping into the hideous monster's neck. Rune looked up at the large creature in shock.

"Eagles." She muttered, almost in a daze as more eagles came in the form of a battle attack formation, coming toward the Nazgul, and engaging them in attack, if it not for the sound of a snarling Orc, Rune would have been distracted by the eagles the entire battle, she lifted her sword, but not fast enough to be nicked in the arm, blood pouring from the wound. She groaned at the pain but carried on, Gandalf looked at her worriedly.

"I am fine." She reassured him, as she continued to fight, trolls had begun to join the battle as more and more of the enemy's armies poured out of the gates. She was beginning to lose her will as she continued to fight. Rune froze as she heard the sounds emanating from Mordor. Rune saw as an Orc came toward Legolas as the elf tried to help Aragorn from the ground. Rune ran forward, raising her sword, reaching Legolas just as the Orc raised its axe, swinging down on Rune's sword. Legolas and Aragorn turned to see her fighting the orc more than twice her size. She turned swiftly, engaging it in battle, it was strong, and Rune could feel the eyes of Legolas on her as she blocked and aimed blows, gaining her own injuries from the blows she didn't block. Then she watched the orc's movements stop at the sounds that emanated from Mordor, turning quickly to run from the battlefield in terror, Rune turned to watch as the massive dark tower of Sauron shook itself to pieces, her eyes widening in disbelief as the towers began to fall and the walls crumble. Vast spires of smoke and spouting steam billowed up. The foundations began to explode apart. The Black Gates collapsed in a huge cloud of ash. The Orcs were fleeing in all directions as the very foundations of Mordor collapsed. The company watched as Mount Doom exploded, the reason for their misery was clear, it was plain Frodo and Sam could never survive the cataclysm. Rune froze as she stared, her jaw open slightly as the tears began to flow, she could hear screaming but wasn't all too sure that it was her voice until she felt the hand on her arm, she could see Gimli through her blurred tears as she screamed, Gimli grabbed hold of her as she fell to her knees, screaming for the little hobbits. The volcano was erupting, fire belched from its riven summit, sending lava streaming down its sides.

"No!" She kept screaming over and over as Aragorn and Legolas tried to make their way towards Gimli and Rune, as Gimli tried not to cry, trying to keep Rune up. Legolas reached them, holding Rune to him, and touching Gimli's arm. Rune held him tight, burying her head in his chest.


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, I swear I will write more today after my exam ;-;. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

_Rivendell_

Rune awoke the next morning, squinting at Legolas who was dressed in all white, a silver band resting on his head, Rune looked at him and smiled softly, her brain still fuzzy from sleep.

"What are you wearing?" She asked him, but it came out slurred and more like a jumble of noises, Legolas turned to her and raised a brow and then she giggled at him. He folded his arms.

"Excuse me?" He asked her, and then Rune sighed, rolling onto her back.

"I asked what you were wearing." She stated, closing her eyes to the natural light that flitted in through the open windows. "Oh, and can you blow out the sun?" She asked him, Legolas grinned at her, chuckling at her he shook his head.

"The outfit was left out for me, and no, I cannot blow out the sun." He told her, watching as she tried to wake herself while trying to block her eyes from the sun. He smiled as he shut the curtains over her head, finding this side of her more enjoyable than the more serious and more awake side.

"See, you just did it, just there!" She pointed at the window, he rolled his eyes at her before pulling the blankets off of her.

"Come now, out you get and get ready or you will miss breakfast." Rune groaned and turned on her side, curling up in a ball. Glaring at Legolas.

"I do not want to get up." She complained as Legolas took her hands and helped her to sit up, her hair sticking up at odd angles. Legolas chuckled as he pulled her to the edge of the bed so that she now sat her feet touching the cold floor, looking at Legolas, pouting. She slowly got up, standing and wobbling slightly, slouching and yawing. Legolas laughed as he handed her a long white dress, embroiled in gold. She looked at it in shock.

"Elrond left these?" She asked, Legolas nodded as Rune took hold of the dress. Legolas began to walk out the door.

"I shall wait for you outside?" He told her as he went, closing the door behind her. Rune sighed as she slipped off her nightgown. The idea of falling asleep beside Legolas had seemed almost dreamlike, yet amazing to her, she slid on the dress, finding the silver belt and crown that Elrond had left for her, raising her brow at it, she turned it left and right, unsure as to why Elrond had left it, but placed it on her head. She avoided the mirror as she moved to the door, walking out of the room, she had been too tired to do anything else. Legolas looked at her, his face stunned. She glared down at herself.

"Is it that bad?" She muttered, twisting her head and back, trying to view the back of her dress, he blinked quickly, looking at the white fabric of the dress, and taking her hands that were covered slightly by the large, fan like sleeves.

"No, not at all. You look-"

"Different?" Rune answered for him, letting go of his hands and sliding them in front of her and clasping them together. Legolas smiled as he straightened the crown like band on her head, so it now looked more in place with the outfit.

"I was going to say beautiful, but if you prefer different…" He smiled, holding out his arm to her as Rune flushed and took his arm, avoiding his look as she did so.

"Thank you." She whispered to him softly as she walked with him to the dining room and to where their companions were eating.

Xxx

Rune walked to her seat beside the three hobbits, who seemed to find it difficult to eat the food the elves had placed in front of them, she looked at them sadly, and placed some food on each of their forks and placing it into their small hands.

"Come, you must gather you strength for when Frodo awakes." She told them, cutting up some egg and eating it. She watched as Merry took the first bite, hurriedly cutting up more food and eating it, the other two followed his example, eating the food quickly, Rune glanced up to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf and Elrond talking, Rune smiled when Elrond caught her eye, waving slightly before turning to Gimli, raising a brow.

"What do you think they are talking about?" She asked whispering, Gimli looked up at her and shrugged, some food getting in his beard, he spluttered when he took a proper look at her.

"Lady Rune, you – well I…" He began to splutter, the hobbits looked at her, their mouths full, it had seemed that they were seeing Rune for the first time. She looked at each of them, catching her refection in a shining jug. She looked at herself, it was true, and she didn't look like herself, her honey hair feel in waves down her back, the crown framing her face. She kept staring at what she could see, her skin was pale against the white dress. She looked at Sam, her eyes wide.

"Miss Rune, you look like an Elf." He gasped, Merry and Pippin nodded as the four at the top of the tabled turned to the five at the bottom of the table. Rune glanced at her reflection and crossed her arms in denial.

"I do not." She muttered, Gimli nodded his head vigorously.

"Aye, the wee lad's right, you do." Rune shook her head.

"I do not, Master Dwarf." She denied, Elrond looked up at them, as they each glared at each other.

"What do you not, Lady Rune?" Elrond asked, Rune flushed and looked down, keeping her eyes fixated on her food.

"It was nothing, Lord Elrond." She muttered like a child be scolding. He looked at her with interest, and seemed to study her, Gandalf milled at them with interest, Rune watched as a dark haired elf rushed towards Elrond, whispering in his ear in Elvish. Elrond smiled at the group that sat around his table,

"It seems the young hobbit has begun to stir, come, let us greet him and make sure his awakening is, welcoming." Elrond rose, his guests following him, Gandalf walking beside the old elf in silence. Aragorn turned to Legolas, and began to speak fluent elvish once more, Rune pouted and raised her brow irritated.

"What are they talking about?" The dwarf asked her gruffly, glaring at the two in front of them, Rune shrugged, sneaking a slight look at them. They seemed to be in deep talk, and she began to feel curious.

"I do not know, I do not speak Elvish Master Dwarf." Gimli sniffed, clearly annoyed by the whole situation.

"Well, you should know some by now, should you not?" He asked her, Rune shook her head, remembering how Legolas had still not taught her any. Gimli coughed causing the two men to turn and look at him.

"What is it, Master Dwarf?" Aragorn questioned, Gimli paused, and Rune smiled as she skipped around Aragorn and Legolas, giggling.

"This one is all yours Gimli." She grinned as she ran to catch up with Gandalf and Elrond, thinking how she was not elf-like in the slightest as she ran off after them.

Xxx

Rune leaned against a wall by a window, waiting for Merry and Pippin to open the door first. Gandalf had entered so that Frodo would have someone to wake up to, and they figured that Gandalf was best. Rune watched the door slightly, trying to see if she could hear Gandalf's voice. At that moment Merry and Pippin ran through the door, Rune's eyes widened. She could hear Frodo's joyous calls from inside. And their laughter, it was like the sound of soft chiming bells to her ears. Gimli ran in next, chuckling as he looked at the young hobbit, Rune spilt her hand into Legolas' as they walked in. She smiled at the hobbit who looked at them both, a smiling breaking out on his face.

"Rune! Legolas!" He shouted, grinning at them both, Aragorn walked in after and placed his hands on both their soldiers. "Aragorn!" Frodo shouted loudly, he grinned at them, and three of them grinned back. Rune turned and beckoned to Sam, who walked inside the room, pausing at Rune's side and smiling slightly at Frodo, who smiled back. Rune touched Sam's shoulder and he leaned against her arm, as Frodo kept smiling at them, happily. Rune felt relief at the fact that he was indeed okay, Frodo sat up further, so that he was able to look them each in the eye.

Xxx

Rune helped Aragorn to pack the horses, and prepare for the long journey back to Gondor, she was still in her white dress, her crown still on. Aragorn demanded she did so, unsure as to why, but agreed with him easily. She felt a tug on her dress as she slung another bag on a horse, she turned to see Sam, his head slightly bowed and his cheeks flushed. She smiled as she crouched down so she could look into Sam's eyes.

"What is it I can do for you Master Gamgee?" She asked him, he blushed as he began to twist his hands.

"Can I ask you some advice?" He asked, and Rune nodded kindly and smiled at him.

"Of course you can, my dear Sam." She smiled, placing a hand gentle on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and he began to shuffle his feet.

"Well, you see, you are the only female, women, girl – eh, please forgive me, I am very nervous, but see, there is this girl back home, by the name of Rosie, and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met, far more beautiful than any elf maiden and, I – I do not know.." Rune hushed the little hobbit and smiled softly.

"Sam, you are one of the bravest, most loyal hobbit I have ever met, you have shown that you care for your friends above all others and if you want me to tell you the honest truth, you just have to tell Rosie your feelings, straight up, tell her all you feel and I guarantee you Sam, she will say yes." She told him softly, kissing his forehead. Sam blinked at her, and then he looked down at his hands.

"Do you think I will mess up?" Sam asked, and Rune smiled softly, taking her crown off and handing it to him, he looked up at her in shock, his small hands wrapping around the silver band.

"Give this to her, Sam, you will not mess up. You will bring her joy and give her love, and show her how amazing she is because you are Samwise Gamgee." She let go of the crown and he looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Sam, you will be fine, when you tell her how you feel I am sure she will feel the same." Sam smiled, rushing forward and hugging her tightly. Rune was startled for a moment, and could see Aragorn look at her in surprise. She hugged him back, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Rune smiled as she patted his back slightly.

"It is not a problem Master Samwise. She pulled back so they now looked each other in the eyes. "I shall see you in Gondor soon, shall I not?" Sam nodded at her.

"I would not miss." She smiled, and stood, bowing down to him.

"Then Mr Gamgee, I hope that this shall not be our last meeting." Sam nodded vigorously, then held her crown back up to her, she shook her head at the hobbit. "Keep it, I am not fit to wear such a band, but this Rosie, she sounds right for such a piece, do you not think?" Sam nodded once again, rushing off to his hobbit friends. Aragorn looked at her and smiled at her.

"You know that was a gift for you?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"I do know, but sometimes people need something more than we do, Aragorn." She turned to the man who was now climbing onto his horse and blinked at him, looking for any sign of Gimli and Legolas, she had seen neither of them since she had left to pack her things, and was beginning to grow worry. She moved towards her horse, and climbed on top of it, looking at Aragorn worriedly.

"Where is Legolas? I was hoping to say goodbye to him." She asked worriedly, Aragorn frowned at her. He reached into his poket and pulled out a silver chain, a green gem like thing attached, he handed it to Rune who looked at it, its emerald green leaves gleaming in the sunlight.

"He and Gimli had some business to take care of, and could not see us off, but that necklace, it was Legolas's mothers, like the Evanstar it is a promise. It is like Legolas giving you his heart." He told her as he moved out, the horse carrying their luggage following, Rune looked down at the necklace and placed it around her throat, looking up for any sign of Legolas in the trees.


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N: I am so happy that LittleDragonRider has asked the question I've been hoping to be asked, I had a friend proof read the ending, all I can say is she cried. So please, hold in there, all will be explained, I promise. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Rune tightened a hold of the reins as her horse galloped across the white bridge of Minas Tirith, she turned to Faramir who grinned at his little sister happily. It had been a week since they had both been home, the summer air followed them as they galloped. Returning from the border between Gondor and Mordor had been tiresome, and patrolling it had been more some. If anymore of the servants of Souran were still lurking, they would have found different shadows. But both captains had found it best to follow Aragorn's orders and that their guests were to visit Minas Tirith and the lands of Gondor with no fear of attack. The Gates had been left open for the soldiers to each return back, Rune halted her horse Faramir halting almost moments after her, she grinned at him as she leaped off her horse, landing on her feet lightly.

"I win." She stated, grinning at her brother who leapt down beside her and glared, and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I thought races were for 'young children'?" He asked, quoting his younger sisters words, she folded her arms and laughed at him, her laughter echoed around, causing some of the soldiers to turn and look at her in surprise.

"That was before I won." She told him, and he glared ruffling her hair. It had been true that since the attack on Minas Tirith the two had become closer with one and other, Rune had stood by his side the day he married Éowyn. Rune stuck her tongue out childishly and Faramir rolled his eyes at his sister.

"There you two are! The guests will be arriving soon and yet you two are gallivanting about the streets like a couple of children!" Rune and Faramir both turned to the women that was hurrying towards them, picking up the skirt of her dress so she wouldn't trip over the hem.

"Nice to see you too, Éowyn!" Rune called towards her, Éowyn glared as she reached them, crossing her arms, Faramir grinned goofily, it seemed to be the only reaction he could have when his wife was annoyed at him. He swooped down and kissed her on the cheek, but that still didn't seem to soften her towards either of the siblings.

"You both play such an important part of today, and yet you are both in the clothes you had travelled in, both covered in dirt, and both in need of a wash! Faramir, you can take the horses away, and in an hours' time, an hour, and I will be counting it, you will be ready." She told him warningly, taking hold of Rune's arm pulling Rune towards her. "And I am going to help this young lady get ready!" She commanded, sending Faramir off and taking Rune with her to get ready for Aragorn's coronation.

Xxx

Rune sat in the wooden tub, the hot steam rising around her, she could see Éowyn's shadow under the door as she paced, Rune sighed, knowing she had angered her sister-in-law greatly by being gone so long, and knew it would be easy to gain Éowyn's forgiveness but it would be far more difficult for Faramir and she felt sorry for him slightly. She heard a knock on her bathroom door and sighed, it was clear that Éowyn was growing impatient.

"Rune, hurry up, the guests will be here soon, and I have still to check on Faramir!" She called through the door, Rune sighed, the water was still warm and she didn't want to leave the first bath she had had all week, but knew if she didn't Éowyn would be barging through that door and dragging her out of the tub, she stood up and began to wring out her long honey coloured hair.

"I am coming, just a moment." She stood out of the bath onto the stone floor and wriggled her toes as she shuddered, pulling a towel around herself and opened the door, she looked around the room, grateful for the soft orange glow of the fire. Éowyn stood in front of her and pointed towards the dress on the bed, Rune blinked and looked at it in curiosity.

"I was a gift, sent ahead from the elves, and the belt was sent ahead from the dwarves. You have acquired quite the relationship with those from Middle Earth." Éowyn stated, picking up the dress and holding it up so that Rune could see it in full view, it was beautiful, and truly elven made, Rune was looking at it in surprise, she hadn't expected any gifts to be sent ahead but took the dress anyway, holding it against her towel-covered body. It seemed a perfect fit, she turned to the belt, and a sword was attached to it in a beautiful sheath.

"I never expected such things." Rune whispered and Éowyn smiled brightly, looking at the outfit, placing a hand on Rune's bare shoulders, she steered her towards a screen that sat in a corner in Rune's room.

"Go and put it on, Rune, I want to see what it looks like!" Éowyn declared joyfully, letting Rune hide behind the screen and dropping the towel, she began to try her hair as Éowyn lifted the dress over the edge of the screen. Rune dragged it completely over, slipping it over her head, she was right, it fit her perfectly, as the skirt tumbled to the ground and hiding her feet, the dress was not like others she had worn, it was cut low, so the sleeves rested below her shoulders and her cleveage showed slightly. It was plain so it took nothing away from how she really looked.

"Do you want the belt?" Éowyn called, Rune blinked before realising she was missing the accessory, she nodded her head and then realised that Éowyn couldn't see her. She cleared her throat as she placed her fingers through the small hoops that brought the long and pointed sleeves forward and made the sleeves tighter on her arms.

"Yes, please." She answered the dress was handing from the side this time, due to the heavy blade that was attached to it. She fastened the belt around her waist, and touched the hilt of the silver sword. A single green jewel rested at the top, and a dragon twisted around it. From the stories of dwarf lore, she had been surprised that they had put a dragon on the hilt of the sword.

"Come out, oh please, let me see you." Rune sighed at Éowyn's voice, she had become happier since she had met Faramir and that, she couldn't be angered about because she had done the same thing. She gathered her skirt and took a step out of the screen, so she was now standing in front of Éowyn who gasped, placing her hands to her lips.

"I shall take that as a good sign?" Rune asked, cocking an eyebrow, Éowyn nodded her head, pressing her hands to her chest.

"Oh Rune, come sit by the mirror, come look at yourself!" Éowyn spoke like an excited mother, Rune shook her head and smiled as Éowyn led her to the vanity table, and stood her in front of it. It was true, she did look different, the red brought out her hair more, and made it seem more gold than honey. She looked at her bare throat, and then down to Legolas's necklace that sat on the table. She had left it when she had gone on patrol, and didn't want to lose it, but felt terrible for leaving it. She had felt the same bottomless feeling she had felt when Legolas hadn't come to say goodbye. She picked it up from the table and studied it, and she could see Éowyn's face in the mirror.

"Éowyn, can you please help me put this on?" She asked her, Éowyn looked at it, and took it carefully, unclasping it and placing it around Rune's throat.

"It is beautiful." Éowyn whispered as she looked at it around Rune's throat. Rune touched it gently and nodded, it was cold around her throat but it felt right being there. A soft knock alerted the two women that somebody was outside. Éowyn forced Rune to stay in her seat as she marched to the door, opening it to see Faramir standing in front of them, his silver armour shining off.

"Is everyone decent?" He asked, his eyes closed, Rune rolled her eyes at her big brother, and he was always the warmer, innocent sibling out of the Stewards three children. Éowyn opened her mouth, about to say something to poor Faramir who only wanted to come in.

"Come in, everyone is clothed." She called to her brother who smiled and began to walk in, picking up Éowyn and kissing her gently.

"Hello, my beautiful lady!" Faramir called, causing Rune to giggle, he always seemed less serious these days, without too much responsibility pulling over her and causing Rune to smile lightly. Faramir turned to his sister as Éowyn blushed heavily, his eyes falling to the necklace around Rune's neck. "Have you heard anything from him?" He asked gently, Rune shook her head sadly, touching the necklace slightly.

"No, nothing." She whispered, lowering her eyes, the room fell eerily quiet and even the fire seemed to burn lower and the discomfort in the room. Éowyn, being a women who could always make a situation better clapped her hands and picked up a brush from the vanity table and began to attack the wavy hair of Rune's head.

"Let us finish getting you ready, I am sure he will come today." Éowyn told her, as she began to brush out the tugs, Rune winced as she yanked the brush, then placed it down, and began to braid her hair.

Xxx

"There, Faramir, you can open your eyes." Rune stood awkwardly in the room, standing in front of her brother who looked at her with slight shock. Not even a smile broke out on his face as tears began to form in his eyes. He was looking at her, still in surprise, his mouth opening and closing before he finally did smile, looking at her brightly.

"Rune, how beautiful you look. How can you have grown so quickly before my eyes?" He told her softly, coming forward and taking Rune's hands. Rune smiled and looked down, he place his fingers under her chin and looked at Rune in the eyes.

"I have told you brother, I do get older now." She told him softly, he grinned at her, before hugging her tightly. Tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Canna would be so proud of you." He told her softly, and Rune had to bight her quivering lip at the sound of her mother's name.


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N:Okay, this is not the last chapter, I promise because then that would mean I have left so much unexplained! I am in the process of writing the next one and it will hopefully be posted tonight, but I have to finish my English essay tonight ;-;. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Rune heard the gentle knock on her door and broke free from Faramir, Éowyn couldn't help but to still feel happy at watching the two siblings, Rune cleared her tears and opened the door.

"Lady Rune, I am sorry to interrupt you, but the Dwarves have arrived, and one demands to see you, he threatened me with an axe." A Guard that had knocked on her door muttered, looking down sheepishly, Rune nodded her head.

"Of course, I shall deal with it immediately." She began to open the door wider so she could get through when the guard spluttered, Rune looked at him in shock but the guard quickly fixed himself and looked at Faramir and Éowyn who still stood in the room.

"Captain Faramir! Lady Éowyn, am I not glad to see you both. I have been told that you both must meet the Elves at the Gate, and are charged with making sure they get to the Pelennor Fields!" The soldier piped before running off. Rune felt awful for him, but began to walk down the hall Faramir and Éowyn following her.

"So, what dwarf is kicking up a fuss?" Éowyn mused out of curiosity. Rune smiled at Éowyn and placed a finger to her lips in pretend thought, before shrugging her shoulders.

"We can only guess." Rune answered as both women giggled at the idea of a redheaded dwarf with an axe, swinging it at the Gondorian guard.

Xxx

Rune made her way to the gathered dwarves in the courtyard, there were quite a few, many she supposed, had been from Erebor. A red headed dwarf stood in front of his kin, growling at the guard who was trying to reason with him.

"Captain Rune will be with you soon Master Dwarf." The guard said worriedly, lifting his hands in defence. Rune coughed as she came closer, walking respectably as a women of the Gondorian court.

"Master Gimli, are you the one I have been hearing about?" She called, the dwarf turned to Rune in surprise, watching as she walked over, he looked her up and down as to be sure she was the same girl he had spent almost a year fighting beside.

"Rune, my lass! You truly look fantastic!" Gimli cried, bowing low to her, Rune raised a brow at him, and she too bowed to him.

"As do you Master Dwarf." She told him, a dwarf beside Gimli with white hair bowed to Rune, her eyes widened considerably.

"Miss Rune, it is a pleasure to meet the women my son has spoken so highly of! I am Górin, son of Glóin, and I have never met such a respectable women, a captain!" He said joyfully, Rune, looked at Gimli who nodded his head at her.

"I am very glad, may I guide you to your rooms, and show you where you shall be standing during the coronation." Gimli nodded his head vigorously, and placing his axe on the hold on his back.

"Oh yes, that would be fabulous, not got anything to eat do, you?" Gimli asked her, Rune smiled down at him as they walked, the Gondorians turning to them in surprise, many bowing their heads in respect to Rune as she passed.

"Of course, if you are hungry the feast will be happening in a few hours, until then I shall see what I can do. Anyhow, Master Gimli, how have you been?" She asked, and Gimli took a while to think about it.

"Not as well as you, it seems. Captain, what a title!" Gimli seemed ecstatic about the title, more so than Rune had. It was no surprise however, that the dwarf had been so happy. Rune had been just a servant a year ago, following her brother into all kind of dangers, and now she was a captain and leading the men that had once not even thought about her.

"I can thank Aragorn for that, but it is just a title, just like 'Rune the Troll Killer.' This way, you are staying on the second level." She told him, leading him to a large building, Gimli looked up at him in shock.

"It is rather bit is it not?" Gimli blinked, Rune nodded her head as she looked up at the building the dwarves that had come with Rune began to march in, and Rune tapped Gimli on the shoulder in curiosity.

"Gimli, have you heard from Legolas?" Gimli paused and looked at her, and then to the necklace around her neck, his lips tightened and he gulped.

"Aye, he said he would be coming here today." He told her nodding his head as he remembered the Elf telling him the exact words he was telling her. "He said that he and many elves from across Middle Elf would be on their way here to Minas Tirith so that he could watch one of the most important moments." Rune gripped the gem around her throat and looked at Gimli carefully.

"Did he mention me?" She asked him, Gimli seemed to fiddle with his beard as he looked at her.

"I think you should wait till tonight, Lady Rune, it would be best." The dwarf answered, taking a hold of Rune's hand and tapping her own one gently.

Xxx

Rune walked toward the tent on the plains that Aragorn had decided to stay in since the morning, so he would not be interrupted in mentally getting himself ready for his coronation, thanking her old title that she should not be stopped as she made her way to the tent door.

"Aragorn?" She called, she heard the clatter of something, and raised a brow, waiting for the reply, another clatter before she heard the sigh of Aragorn giving up.

"Who is it?" He called, and Rune smiled as she straightened the skirt of her dress.

"It is me, Rune, may we speak?" She asked, standing in the plain, Aragorn came to the tent door, moving the flap so he was standing in front of her, his armour fit for a King, his dark, shaggy hair pulled back slightly. Rune smiled at him as he took her in.

"Wow, and you are the one guarding me from harm at the coronation? You look more like you are getting a crown on your head." He chuckled nervously, Rune rolled her eyes at him and pointed toward the enterior of the tent.

"In. Now." She ordered, Aragorn looked at her sternly before giving in and going into the tent, following her orders as if he were following the command of a mother. Rune walked in after him and sat down on a small, but elaborate stool, Aragorn sitting across from her.

"So, what is it you needed to speak about?" Aragorn asked and Rune looked at him, before her eyes caught the necklace around Aragorn's throat, resting against his armour. They were the same in a sense, two mortals in love with those they couldn't have.

"I have to tell you that the dwarves have arrived, and the elves also. Everything is set out and ready to go when you are…" She paused and Aragorn leaned forward, taking Rune's hands in his, they were large and gloved in leather, she remembered all that the two had been through, the way he had held Boromir, while she mourned, the way he thought side by side with her, raising Rune from her feet after she had bowed to him.

"That is not all you have come to tell me, is it, Rune?" He asked her, she shook her head lightly, and looked at him, flipping her hands over so she was then holding his hands in return.

"The elf-maiden that you love, would you give up on her?" She asked him softly, Aragorn didn't let go of her hands as he looked at her with his piercing eyes that had seen wonders that she had still not seen.

"I would never give up on Arwen, even if she were to give up on me. I could not love another." He whispered, then looked at her gently, touching her face softly. "What has brought this on?" He asked her, Rune looked to the ground. She felt stupid now, asking Gimli, coming to Aragorn, all for what? To see if an Elf really did love her? "Rune, please, tell me." He said softly, Rune blinked and avoided his eyes.

"It is Legolas, I am not having second thoughts, I promise I am not, and I do love him. With all I have, but I cannot stop to feel he has forgotten about me." She told him, then Aragorn saw it, that small flicker of hope that only he could give. Her father had been cold to her, and he supposed this was what had caused all these doubts, that she would doubt that any one man could love her.

"Rune, that necklace you wear is that of great importance to Legolas, if he easily forgot you, then he is being ridiculous." He smiled at her and leaned forward, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, then pulled back reluctantly.

"Aragorn, I must thank you, but Faramir is waiting for us." Aragorn nodded his head and stood, helping Rune to her feet and holding out her arm.

"Care to walk me to the coronation, Lady Rune?" He asked her, Rune nodded and took it.

"I am still preferring Captain Rune, over lady." She admitted and her grinned wickedly at her.

"Oh, I should have guessed." He chuckled to her.

Xxx

Rune watched from Aragorn's right at the blizzard of white flower petals fluttered around Minas Tirith, Aragorn knelt in front of Gandalf, the court of King crammed with people on either side of the path leading up to the tower hall. The crown of Gondor was shining brightly as Gandalf held the crown above Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King!" Gandalf shouted, as Aragorn smiled up at him, Rune too smiled, muttering under her breath.

"May they be blessed." Her words, although not heard by anyone were directed at Aragorn. Her King slowly rose, turning to face the crowed, who cheered and clapped for their King.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace!" He shouted, Rune clapped and cheered along with the rest of the crowd, smiling at how far her friend had come from the moment she had met him. Rune knew that her cheers could not be heard over the deafening one of the crowds, but he still turned to her, and smiled brightly. He was where he belonged. Aragorn began to sing for his people in Elvish and Rune smiled as she watched, it was beautiful, she had no clue Aragorn could sing so well. He stopped his song and walked in a slow procession down the white paved path as the crowd bowed their heads in respect, Rune bowed low, although her king could not see her, proving she was, indeed a royal guard, like all the other guards around her. Rune watched as Éomer came forward, a king of Rohan and bowed to Aragorn. Trumpets sounded as the Elf procession, dressed in shimmering silvers and whites, led by Legolas approached Aragorn, Rune looked down and shifted slightly Legolas gestured towards the elves, and Rune began to scan the crowd wondering what Legolas was gesturing too.

A banner carried aloft bearing the white tree of Gondor in full flower was all that seemed to catch her eye. The ranks of elves parted revealing a beautiful elf that Rune had once seen before. Her eyes however, were now shining. Her hair as dark as Elrond's. She was carrying a standard Gondor banner, Aragorn and the Elf-maiden walked toward each other, their eyes fixed on one and other. It was in that moment that Rune realised who she could possibly be. Arwen. Aragorn didn't seem to wait as he came forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling Arwen in for a kiss, Rune smiled as she looked on, watched as Aragorn picked her up and spun her around, embracing her tightly. She placed a hand to her lip, tears in her eyes.

In that moment she caught Legolas looking at her, and she felt her head drowning in emotion, she couldn't take it anymore, she turned back without anyone truly noticing, and slipped inside the Tower Hall.


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N: I really hope everyone who has read this has enjoyed it so far. I have come to the decision that if you are reading this now, while I am still working on it, or if you are reading it while it is complete, that if anyone has any questions, and they don't feel like putting it in the reviews, or Pming me because you don't have an account or because you don't want to, then feel free to message me at ... I don't mind if you post anomalously, but if you want, it is there as an option for anyone. I am also planning a sequel for this, so please tell me how you feel and if you want to know more about Rime Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Rune sat in the small room that Aragorn had pulled her into the day of the fall of Sauron, she sat, hunched over on the ground, pressing her back against the stone wall. She held back of the tears, trying to force herself to grin and bear it, she should be working on finding out her feelings for Legolas, and the fact that she had ran away the moment their eyes fixed on each other. She supposed nobody would come looking for her until the procession was over, and even then, how long would that be? They might not have even notice that she had left. She was pressed her face against her hands, she was being ridiculous, and she should just go out there, go out there and face him.

She had sat there for hours, attempting to convince herself to leave, but at the same time convincing herself that it was in fact a stupid idea, and she shouldn't leave the safety of the tiny room. She could hear her name being called out and she froze, the room block out most sound and it seemed like a distant mumble. She wanted to come out to the calls but was too scared to, she didn't want to cause anyone to be surprised or shocked to see her in her current predicament, and she continued to tell herself this was not how a captain should act! A captain should be strong and just, and not cower back from such things. The door knob rattled and she closed her eyes frightfully, not wanting to see whoever it was. The door opened and light poured in.

"Rune?" The voice was soft, and one she had not heard in so long, and missed, although she wouldn't dare admit it to its owner. She looked up and couldn't stop herself from biting her lip. Legolas stood over her, looking down at her in surprise, she quickly looked down, so she couldn't meet those eyes as blue as the ocean. He could hear the other shouts, and looked back, then down to Rune before quickly moving into the small room, shutting the door behind him, and sliding down the opposite wall so he was now on her level, looking at her.

"I have been looking everywhere for you." He whispered softly, she looked up at him, so he was now looking into her eyes, she pulled at her hair, a habit he noticed she was beginning to have. He shifted forward, so he closed the small gap between them and their knees now touched.

"I am sorry." She whispered, and he looked at her for a moment, before touching her cheek lightly, worry in his eyes. He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, she could feel the tears begin to fall and he kept looking at her, moving forward, he pulled her into his arms as she cried, gripping onto his tunic, he rubbed her back gently.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked her gently as she cried, holding onto him tightly, she tried not to sob as she pulled back to look at him, attempting to stop the tears from following.

"I am sorry for running off the moment I saw you, but I just – you did not come, Legolas. I expected to see you there, or at least hear from you once I had returned home, and I heard nothing. I could not cope with looking at you, like nothing had happened between us. You were so calm, when you looked at me….like all your emotions were gone." She whispered softly, pulling back now so they were no longer touching, Legolas frowned as he leaned toward her, but instead hooking up gem around her neck, studying it.

"I would not have given you this if my love for you was nothing." He told her softly, holding it in the palm of her hand, and looking up at her. "I love you, Rune, if I have to scream it to all of Middle Earth I will. How can you not believe that?" He asked her, Rune looked down at the gem, and shuddered a sigh. She raised her hands, and cupped the gem and Legolas's between them.

"Legolas, there was something I noticed about Arwen, that I have never noticed about you." She whispered softly, and Legolas seemed to study her, looking at her in surprise. "She became mortal, she lost that glow that I have seen elves have, and, she is able to be with Aragorn, but I look at you, and I know you cannot do that. You cannot be with me, I will live only one life, and die, but you will live a thousand life times." She whispered, Legolas seemed to study her, and shook his head.

"I do not understand." He told her, and she looked at him, her bottom lip quivering as she still held his warm hand. Her breathing rapid.

"Legolas, you cannot spend all that life time with me, I have talked to Aragorn, and that is the promise you have mad me." She tried to explain, and Legolas seemed to finally understanding. He reached forward and pressed his lips against hers, pressing her against the wall, their lips moulded together and Rune could remember his body, the way it fit against her, and the familiar smell was that of comfort. Her heart beat sped up as she moved her arms up Legolas' chest and wrapping them around his neck. They pulled back for air and Legolas kept his eyes on her.

"Do you not understand?" He said, his voice husky, "I want to spend this lifetime with you, for it is worth all the lifetimes I will live. But if I cannot spend at least one with you, then how could I spend anymore without you?" He asked her, and she gulped, they were close and she was sure he could sense her fear.

"Legolas, why are you doing this?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek, "you are making goodbye harder than it needs to be." He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Because this is not goodbye yet." Legolas told her softly.

Xxx

Legolas quietly let Rune into the banquet quietly, bringing her to Aragorn without bringing anyone's attention to her. Aragorn smiled from atop his thrown, Arwen sitting next to him, they whispered in sweet Elvish, Arwen looked up, looking at Rune and Legolas first, smiling kindly, then Aragorn looked at them, relief on his face.

"Legolas," he breathed out, looking at the elf and then down to Rune, "you found her." He said relieved. "Rune, have you thought about it?" He asked her, and Rune nodded her head. He seemed upset for a moment before he stood, and Rune looked at him in shock. Arwen smiled at her.

"Do not worry, Aragorn knows what he is doing." Rune looked at the elf-maiden who stood up beside them all, Aragorn coughed so that the room fell silent, and turned to look at them all with close attention. Rune's hand went to automatically grab Legolas' who smiled down at her.

"Peoples of Middle Earth, as those who are from the West, or close friends of me will recognise the young lady beside me, as the Captain of my armed forces, Lady Rune of Gondor!" There was a loud cheer from the crowd, many who had known Rune as a servant and now fought under her command cheered and clapped as they looked at Rune, many of the older servants with pride. "I have something to announce, Lady Rune and Legolas of the Woodland Realm have brought something to my attention. They have found love for one and other, I am willing to help them on a journey that will be difficult for them, but I do not know how my people will take losing their Captain?" The crowd seemed quiet, then a servant stood, her black hair piled on top of her head, she smiled when she saw Rune looking at her in awe, Lisanna seemed nervous as she stood in front of so many people.

"I-I do not mind what path Rune takes." She whispered and Rune smiled and nodded at her friend. The crowd all seemed to look from Rune and Legolas in awe, and Rune couldn't help but thank in annoyance that their new queen would be an elf and yet they seemed surprise when it came to Rune and Legolas.

"Let the two be together, Aragorn, those two are right!" Gimli called from the crowd and Aragorn smiled, looking at them both happily, and nodded his head, beckoning them forward.

"Legolas, I see Rune as a sister, she is strong and she helps protect these people. What I want to know is, will you take care of her?" Aragorn knew the answer, as did Rune, but this was not what she had expected, she blushed heavily and Arwen moved closer to her, placing her arm around her shoulders.

"I promise you, Aragorn." Legolas said and Aragorn smiled, then turned to Rune, who couldn't believe she was about to be asked anything, he looked at her as he stepped forward, and took her hand.

"The Woodland Realm is a long journey Rune, and I here that Legolas' father might be difficult." Rune looked at Legolas before looking back to Aragorn and a grin split across her face.

"I almost got myself eaten by a troll Aragorn, I am sure I can handle an elf." To which both Arwen and Legolas laughed, Rune looked at them surprised, but thought that if Legolas was such a good person, his father couldn't possibly be bad.

Xxx

_A few years later_

"Rime! Rime! Will you slow down, your grandfather is not going to disappear!" Rune called after the little blond elfling that raced down the tree rooted hall, running fast towards her grandfather's thrown room. The little girl halted and turned to Rune, pointing her lip, tucking her braided hair behind her pointed ears.

"But mama, adar is coming home." Rune sighed, walking towards the little girl and scooped her daughter up in her arms.

"I know sweetie, but he has only come back from visiting Uncle Aragorn and Aunt Arwen, we are visiting them soon, are you not excited?" She asked and the little girl pouted even more, shaking her head violently.

"No, I want to see Uncle Gimli first!" She told her mother who sighed, the dwarf had always been her favourite uncle out of all their past friends. Rune shook her head, carrying her daughter through the winding tunnels, not sure if she could handle Thranduil at the moment, who still couldn't handle his son marrying a mortal and his granddaughter's favourite uncle being a dwarf. As they entered the room, Thranduil glanced up, his face brightening as he saw Rime.

"Ah, hello there my beautiful princess!" He called, looking at his granddaughter happily and holding out his arms for the little girl to run across the bridge towards him. Rune placed her down and Rime ran forward into her grandfather's arms. He picked up the little girl and smiled happily as she cuddled into him.

"Lord Thranduil?" Rune questioned, not wanting to get to close to the elf, he looked up at her and cocked his head.

"Ah yes, Rune, how can I help you?" Thranduil asked emotionless, as Rime placed her small hands on Thranduil's cheeks and squeezing them together so the older elf now pursed his lips.

"Has Legolas returned?" She asked curiously, Thranduil seemed to smile at her as he pointed to the far left corridor.

"In the large hall, with that dwarf." He tried to say with his lips now pursed together by his granddaughters hands, the little girls ears perked up as she looked at her grandfather before hoping off his lap and running off to the far corridor shouting, 'uncle Gimli' all the way.

Xxx

"Uncle Gimli, you came! Mama said you would!" The little elfling shouted, running quickly towards the dwarf who had just entered the large dining hall. Gimli chuckled as he caught the small girl in his arms.

"Of course I did, Rime, I never break my promises!" The little girl began to speak in hurried elvish, tugging at the dwarves red beard. The dwarf nodded, only understanding a few words. He looked up, just behind the little girl stood her parents, Rune, who, although had aged since he had seen him still looked as young as she could next to Legolas who held her hand tightly. Rune waved at him softly, and waved back, but could see the sorrow in her eyes, they had been talking, and he knew that it wouldn't be long…


	33. Chapter 33

**(A/N: So, I finally decided to put this up, I was debating it and felt that it was best that I did. So this is the end, I hope it's satisfactory. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Rune lay on the soft pillow, her once honey coloured hair now pure white, her skin now wrinkled with age. Legolas lay beside her, stroking the white locks gently as Rune leaned against him. She had grown while he had not, their daughter stood at the end of the bed, Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder as Arwen kept her hands on her swollen stomach, her son and daughter stood beside him. Rune looked on, her eyes still golden as she gazed at her daughter, Gimli stood with Sam, Merry and Pippin at her other side, Faramir sat at her feet. She knew she was leaving them as she leaned forward and touched Faramir's hand. She turned to her daughter and smiled gently.

"Rime, sweetie, come here sweetie." The little elfling came over, crawling across the bed and sitting on her father's lap. Her eyes were two separate colours, one blue the other gold, she blinked at her mother, taking her little girls hands, and Rune kissed them gently. "Mama loves you." She told her softly, Rime seemed to not understand, but she was an elf, she was not blind to the world. She could see her father crying, and looked at him.

"Adar do not be sad, mama is only going away for a little smile." She told her father, who smiled through the tears and placed a hand on his little girls head, ruffling her hair lightly.

"I know," he tried to say but his voice was taught, Rune grasped Legolas' hand, her wrinkled one a stark comparison to the one who never aged. He looked at her, tears falling down his cheeks, she kissed his hand gently as he cried. "Rune, why are you doing this? You are making goodbye harder than it has to be." He joked, running the palm of his thumb over her hand. She smiled, at him, her eyes closing as she remembered the old conversation one last time, breathing out the last words.

"Because this is not goodbye yet." Legolas bowed her head as she stopped breathing, her eyes fluttering shut, the hobbits cried as Arwen turned her head into Aragorn's shoulder, knowing that it wouldn't be long for him yet, Legolas wanted to scream with rage, but Rime looked at her father, she was a beautiful little girl, having the beauty that her mother had, her white blond hair was still growing but was braided beautifully, her gold and blue eyes shown bright like her mothers. Legolas held his daughter a little tight, looking down at Rime then to Rune's still face.

"Do not worry my love, I shall take care of our little girl, you dare not worry, we will see each other again soon." He whispered, Rime placed a hand over her father's hand, and looked up at him, he picked her up at placed her down on the stone floor. "Rime, go find your grandfather." He told her softly, and she looked up at him and nodded, running down the hall. Aragorn came over, placing a blanket over her face. Arwen looked down at her, her gentle voice filling the room.

"It is almost as though she is sleeping." Gimli nodded his head.

"Aye, she was one of the best, fighting till she could not." He said softly, placing a hand on the edge of the bed, as the hobbits clung to each other, crying.


	34. Authors Note

**Hello readers,**

**Although this fanfiction was completed I believe that there are still some questions in need of answering. I don't want to spoil anything as I am planning on writing a sequel, but only after I finish my hobbit fanfiction Angadal. Angadal is not complete either, and anything I read about Rune could potentially spoil the new fanfictions. **

**But anyway, I shall try and supply the answers as well as possible to the largest question asked about Rune, how did she die so young?**

**Rune was clearly the youngest of her three siblings, and youngest of the Fellowship. It is obvious that she would die before the hobbits, Gimli, Legolas and Arwen. However, people seemed confused on how Faramir was still alive.**

**In the wiki, it is explained that Aragorn lived to a very long age, making it logical that he would still be alive.**

**Rune did have something that caused her to die young, I want to tell people what it was, but I can't explain it yet. It is within her DNA and she is unsure of it herself. It came from her grandmother, Elill, who she briefly mentions when shouting at Denethor.**

**The Hobbit fanfiction, Angadal does follow the story of Elill, so if anyone, a curious reader, or somebody who really enjoyed this fanfiction really wants to know the reason Rune died young and was outlived even by Faramir, then please read Angadal and it should hopefully make sense to everyone. **

**I wish I could have messaged everyone individually so that all questions could be answered more specifically, but because some people had no accounts and I felt bad to leave them out, if any other questions need to be answered, I shall answer them to the best ot my ability.**

**Happy Reading,**

**GirlBehindTheBook ^.^**


End file.
